Shocked
by demon-angel-325
Summary: "I wouldn't say Wally and I had gotten particularly distant. We still hung out, played videos games, hit the movies, and other bro stuff. We were still holding a "best friend" label between us. It was just that one secret that was driving me crazy. A secret Wally didn't seem to want to tell me for whatever reason." High T for talks of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**This took forever to get the inspiration for but I finally got it. This is based on several, random prompts that I thought of and when the inspiration for a Wally/Dick story came into my head, I decided to put them all together in one big, multi-chapter story. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

I wouldn't say Wally and I had gotten particularly distant. We still hung out, played videos games, hit the movies, and other bro stuff. We were still holding a "best friend" label between us. It was just that one secret that was driving me crazy. A secret Wally didn't seem to want to tell me for whatever reason.

Out of respect for our friendship, I decided not to do the Robin thing. I didn't hack into cameras or follow him, sticking to the shadows to figure out what it was he was keeping from me, the rest of the Team and, possibly, his family.

Instead, I decided to do the Dick thing. The bro thing. I was going to confront him about it.

The big secret had to do with Wally showing up late to Mount Justice on the most random of days and heading straight for the shower, not even speaking to any of us until he was clean. He would also do laundry immediately after his shower and avoiding anyone during the process.

Now, of course, I had my theories. Most of them had something to do with Wally getting involved in drugs and not wanting the Team to find out. I trusted him though and decided not to jump to any conclusions. He was Wally after all.

I was planning inviting him over to my house for the night and confronting him then but when I was zeta beamed into Mount Justice just seconds before Wally, I decided this would be a good time too.

_Kid Flash B03 _

Just as he materialized in the Mission Room of our HQ, I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He whipped around and faced me, his eyes widened in surprise. I almost laughed but something stopped me. The scent of perfume that was obviously coming off of Wally was faint but I could definitely tell what it was.

Not wanting to use words, I flared my nostrils a little bit to indicate that I could smell the perfume. He looked panic-stricken. He took a sharp intake of breath and bit his lip, waiting for me to say something.

But what could I say? This new information was flooding my brain and the pieces were slowly being put together, despite how desperately I didn't want them to. Wally was sleeping with girls. A lot of them. It wouldn't be one girl because I would've heard about her by now. No. There were many girls involved in this. Why else would he be keeping this a secret?

"Wally. Robin. What-" Wally and I turned around to see Artemis had crept up on us. Well she probably didn't really creep up. She probably walked like a normal human being but Wally and I had just been too shocked to notice. We looked at her as she eyeballed Wally suspiciously, leaning closer to him and taking a long whiff. Crap, she had smelled him.

"Wow Wally," Artemis said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Of all people, I wouldn't expect you to be like this." Wally looked down ashamed. Artemis and I stared at him for a couple of seconds before he sped off, heading towards the showers.

With Wally gone, it was just me and Artemis. I looked at her and saw how upset she was. "Artemis?" I asked cautiously. "Do you like Wally?"

She breathed deeply. "Not romantically. No. He is my friend though and I just don't like the idea of him having pointless… nights with girls whose names he probably doesn't even know." I noticed how she avoided using the word 'sex' which I totally understood.

She sighed again. "What should we do about it?" she asked. She was looking to me, expecting me to take charge of the situation. I guess it was the obvious move since Wally was my best friend but still, I didn't know how to handle this kind of stuff. I decided on the quiet approach: letting Wally make the first move.

"We act like we don't know. Eventually Wally will go crazy and tell us what's up. Besides… we aren't his mother. We don't have to be so controlling." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "But aren't we his friends? Shouldn't we care about his wellbeing and psyche? There could be something much deeper going on with Wally than him just having raging hormones. We can't just sit back and act like nothing has happened."

"We also can't risk creating an imbalanced dynamic in the Team. If we don't like his reasoning behind what he's doing then who knows how that will affect us in the field." Her shoulders drooped as she took in what I was saying. "It would be easier to ignore this now than to try and dig into the situation. Wally will get over it but I can't say the same for us."

"Damn it Robin," she mumbled, realizing I was right. She walked away, heading for the kitchen and I watched her go. I didn't know how long it would be before I went against my own advice and cornered Wally and forced him to tell me what the _hell _his problem was but I knew I had to try. Not just for the sake of the Team but also for the sake of our friendship.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

I had just finished putting my clothes in the dryer and I was watching it spin around. "Nice move West," I mumbled. I had always come to Mount Justice after one of _those _nights to avoid my parents finding out. I figured the Team finding out wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as my parents finding out. How wrong I was.

The shocked look on Rob's face, even with his mask on, broke my heart and instantly I regretted every night, every useless kiss, every sweet word I whispered in bed. How disgraceful could I be?

Now, though, sitting on the hard metal chair, watching the dryer spin my clothes, I realized I knew what I was getting into that first night. Those nights were necessary. I needed them. Who knows what kind of mistakes I would've made by now if it weren't for them. So damn Rob's shocked face. He doesn't realize how hard it is to be me.

He doesn't realize how hard it is dealing with how much I love him.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

I locked myself in my room. I know it was _highly _mature of me to do so but I had just found out my best friend was a man-whore. I deserved some time alone.

Artemis was in the living room, laughing and talking with Zatanna, Kaldur, Conner, and M'Gann doing exactly as I told her to: pretend nothing had happened. I was already off to a bad start, pouting in my room like I was five again. It wasn't like I cared though and the Team probably just thought I was working on Robin stuff.

Sitting on my bed, turning the remote for my television in my hand, I couldn't shake the fact that this bothered me so much. I was being lame. Don't most boys give their friends high fives for scoring so many girls? Is that what Wally expected me to do when I found out? Congratulate him?

My television wasn't on but I kept staring at the blank, black screen. I know I had told Artemis to just forget it but I was having a hard time doing it. '_Maybe I should just head home…' _I thought.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, ready to leave. Then I realized how weird it would look to the rest of the Team if I just left. I could lie and say I had dynamic duo stuff to do but Artemis would see right through that.

I collapsed back on the bed, lying down with my feet still planted on the floor. Gosh I hated this.

There was a knock on my door. I figured Artemis would come by sooner or later. "Come in Artemis," I mumbled, not moving from my spot. I heard the door open and feet shuffle in.

"Sorry I'm not who you were expecting Rob but I think we need to talk," I raised my head slightly and saw the face to match the voice. It wasn't Artemis, it was Wally. Definitely the last person I wanted to see right now.

I laid my head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Nothing to talk about Wally. I don't care what you do with your life. Or your body for that matter." The words came out harsher than I meant but whatever. He deserved harsh words.

I know what I said about leaving the topic alone but he had come to me about it. This was fair game.

"Rob… you have to trust me when I say there's a reason behind it," Wally said. I lifted my head and looked at him before averting my eyes to the door to make sure it was closed before putting my head back.

"Wally. I just said I didn't care. Just leave it alone." I said, still staring up at the ceiling, refusing to look at Wally.

"Rob… You have to… Just… Rob you should know…" he whispered. I didn't care how badly he wanted to tell me. I didn't want to know.

"DAMN IT ROB! GET OFF THE FUCKING BED!" he suddenly screamed. The sudden transition from whispering to yelling surprised me and I sat up quickly, probably due to reflexes, and stared at him with a frown.

"You're in my room, Wally. I can do what I want in here." I said, still frowning. Who was he to boss me around? He was the one sleeping around, not me.

Wally teeth were gritted and his eyes looked at me furiously with a hint of something else I couldn't quite place. We glared at each other for a while, waiting for one of us to back down.

Normally I won this game but at this point I didn't care. I just wanted him to leave and having a stare down with him was not going to speed the process along. I stood up, slowly, not breaking eye contact with him, and got into his face. "Of course you've probably been in so many girl's bedrooms that you've forgotten that a person's bedroom is their own territory."

He looked shocked and he took a step back. He stared at me for a second before stepping back towards me, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "You seriously think I've been sleeping with multiple girls?"

The sudden serious look on his face took me off guard but I stood my ground. "Why else would you be keeping it a secret from me?" I pried his hands off my shoulders. "Me? Your _best friend_!"

Wally looked at me sadly before running a hand through his hair and taking a step back. "Rob. It's just been one girl. I promise. She's not my girlfriend. Just… a friend with benefits. Leslie and I agreed on a secret no-strings-attached relationship. That's why I didn't tell you."

"So you're doing this Leslie girl because you can't control your hormones. Wow, mature move KF." I spat back. Even though it was only one girl he was having sex with, it was still disappointing how Wally was in that kind of relationship at 16.

"Rob you just don't understand. I… I need this. Leslie's helping me." Wally said, not looking at me.

"You can go to the gym and exercise. Maybe you can even learn _self-control_. I know it sounds hard but you should try it sometime." I glared at Wally, fury I didn't even know I had building in my stomach. "Now get out of my room."

I expected Wally to lash back out at me but instead he looked at me with saddened eyes before turning around and walking out of my room. Feeling a little bit of guilt rising, I almost ran after him. Almost.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

That confrontation with Rob was completely miserable. First, he had thought I was Artemis_. Artemis!_ Why was he expecting her to come into his bedroom!? My jealousy had set the whole thing up for disaster.

Then, to make matters worse, he kept laying sprawled on his bed. His messy hair flat out against the mattress was making my heart thump uncontrollably and all I wanted to do was lean over his acrobat body and kiss him. I didn't though. Instead I yelled at him to get off the bed. The way he reacted, I was scared that he had figured out what he was doing to me. I continued to glare at him though, like the idiot I am.

I guess I should've figured that he wouldn't be satisfied with me just telling him that Leslie "helps". I couldn't tell him how though. I knew he'd be freaked out.

It began when I told Leslie about my crush on my male best friend. I told her that he wasn't gay and I knew that one day I would just jump him and completely ruin our friendship. I told her I needed to get over this gay phase and convince myself that I wasn't gay for my best friend. That's when she offered the no-strings-attached thing.

In my defense I rejected the idea at first but after she kept insisting how helpful it would be, I tried it. Needless to say I felt nothing but lust when I was with Leslie. I did the whole sweet talk thing and kissed her constantly, even outside of the bedroom, but I still couldn't develop feelings for her which, surprisingly, she was completely fine with.

I would lie if I said it didn't help though. Those nights with Leslie, if I repeated in my mind that they were something more than they really were, I was able to better control myself around Rob. I was still able to be his bro. We were able to hang out in his bedroom without my love for him be too much of a bother.

That confrontation, though, had set my emotions on a rollercoaster. Telling Rob about Leslie had clouded my mind with the real reason why I did it. I loved Rob. I loved him more than I should. I wanted him to be mine. I had never wanted to kiss him so badly.

When I knew it was past time for him to have left for Gotham, I emerged from my room absolutely starving and the smell of M'Gann's cookies were not helping the situation.

I walked into the kitchen to see about two dozen cookies piled up on a large plate and another dozen batch in the oven. M'Gann was standing at the counter, mixing up ingredients that were for, hopefully, a fourth batch of cookies. The rest of the Team was nowhere to be found.

"Hey beautiful," I said with a grin, grabbing a cookie from the plate a munching down. They weren't amazing but they were better than a lot of the stuff she cooked. She was learning. Kudos to her.

"Hey Wally," M'Gann said with a grin. I knew she liked it when I ate all her food. She always acted like she felt she needed to prove her worth on the Team. I always obliged of course, despite the fact that I would eat anything (though she didn't have to know that).

"So why were you in your room all day?" she asked. I noticed a bit of flour was caked on her cheek and walked over to the sink, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it.

"I'm a little behind in history so I was looking up some facts before my test Monday." I twisted the paper towel, letting water run down my arms and into the sink, leaving the paper towel wet . "If I don't do well in school, my parents might pull me off the Team."

I walked over to M'Gann who was still stirring. "You got some flour," I said, pointing to her cheek before wiping it off with the paper towel.

"Thanks Wally," she said with a smile. I smiled back at her before taking a seat at the counter, grabbing a few more cookies and munching on them.

I had done that to Dick once. It was toothpaste though and I had licked my thumb and rubbed it on Dick's face to get it off rather than using a paper towel. I had done it when my feelings for him were first beginning to develop and without thinking about it. I remember how scared I was over Dick's reaction when I realized what I was doing. He looked at me skeptically at first before bursting into laughter and wiping his cheek.

"Dude. Unnecessary." He had said with a smile. I had nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Dick had just taken it as a joke. Now, I almost wished that Dick had realized my feelings then and turned me down before I fell too hard for him. So hard that I was using Leslie to try to get over him. What part about that plan was a good idea again?

I was halfway done with the cookies when Conner and Kaldur walked in, Conner's hair damp and sticking to his forehead. They must've just finishing showering from training. That would make sense since, you know, we're supposed to stay in shape and practice our combat. I mentally reprimanded myself for not doing that today.

Kaldur and Conner each grabbed a cookie and found counters to lean against and we began to talk. I know I don't have much in common with an Atlantean, a Martain, and a half Kryptonian clone but it was amazing how well we all got along.

After a while, I noticed Artemis was missing. Artemis… who had smelled the perfume on me. Crap… I needed to talk to her too. She probably thinks I've been sleeping with multiple girls too.

"Where's Artemis?" I piped up suddenly. Conner, M'Gann, and Kaldur looked at me, surprised about my question.

"She left about the same time Robin did. Went home to Gotham." Conner answered.

"Hmm," I said, shoving a cookie in my mouth, feeling my jealousy rise again. We had worked through the first three batchs and were finishing up the fourth. A fifth batch was in the oven.

"I think you should go talk to her," M'Gann said. I raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to elaborate. "It's just I kept getting these weird vibes from her, like her smiles were forced. I figured you knew why."

I found that surprising. If Artemis was upset, how would I know why? What make M'Gann think that? Unless… "Are you implying that it's my fault?" Even though it was my fault… I didn't like the idea that M'Gann would jump to that kind of conclusion.

"No! Not at all Wally! It's just that none of us know why she would be upset. I figured I'd just make the suggestion. You did ask where she was so I just thought-"

"It's alright M'Gann," I interrupted. "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk about it. I'll go see if she'll talk to me about whatever's bothering her." I smiled and she smiled back, looking relieved that I wasn't mad at her.

I shoved three more cookies into my mouth at once before speeding away to the zeta tube, heading towards Gotham, hoping I would be able to keep my jealousy down.

* * *

**For the record, Leslie is not my own character.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Artemis Crock*

I was flopped on my bed my arm covering my eyes, still in my green uniform. I was tired. I had spent the last few nights staying up to get my schoolwork done. Stupid Gotham Academy. And the superhero thing was definitely not helping my sleep problem. All I wanted was to fall into a deep sleep and not wake up for the next 36 new info about Wally and all his one night stands, though, was keeping me from falling asleep.

Wally was such a sweet guy. He just didn't fit the personality of those men who do that kind of stuff. Was Wally just horny? If so, why didn't he get a girlfriend? Why did he feel the need to have SEX with everyone?

There was a light tapping on the window behind my bed and I jumped from my bed, grabbing my bow that was placed beside me on the bed, notching an arrow and aiming it at the window.

"Whoa! Whoa! Artemis! It's me!" The face of Wally West peered at me through the broken blinds of my window. I sighed pulling up the blinds and unlocking the window. Wally pushed the window up and awkwardly crawled over my headboard before collapsing onto my bed, face first. "Ouch" he groaned.

I took a seat on Jade's bed, crossing my arms and staring at him. Why was he here? What did he want? My mind was swirling with these questions but I stayed silent, glaring at him. He looked at me in defeat before sitting up on my bed.

"The Team was wondering what was wrong," he said awkwardly.

"Like you don't know," I scoffed.

He played with the ends of his shirt. "You think I'm disgusting, right?" he said, his eyes looking everywhere but my face.

"A little Wally. I mean I don't like to associate myself with people who get around." So much for ignoring it.

"That's the thing Artemis!" he said desperately. "It's just one girl. Just one. I've never done it with another girl before. Just her."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is she your girlfriend?" I know I sounded jealous but Wally knew I wasn't into him like that.

Wally sighed. "No. That's why I kept it a secret. From my friends. From the Team. From Rob." I raised my eyebrows. Why was Rob in his own category?

"And there are reasons behind it…" Wally said.

"Reasons," I repeated.

"I just… I can't tell you what they are. I can't. I just can't," Wally was shaking now and I could see how desperately he was trying to hold in his tears. I moved across the room to my bed and sat next to him. He suddenly burst into tears, leaning his head on my shoulder.

At that moment I didn't care that he was having sex with a girl who wasn't his girlfriend. I didn't care about whatever stupid reason he had for doing it. I allowed my soft side to show and comforted Wally, laying him down on my bed.

He cried until he fell asleep. Knowing he would have to be home soon, I shook him awake before sending him home, his eyes puffy and red from all the crying. I had never thought that I'd ever see him cry. Whatever was bothering him was really doing some damage to him.

Laying back down on my bed I realized that I shouldn't hate Wally for this. Wally had always been trustworthy and responsible. Why should I start treating him any differently? He was dealing with something big in the only way he knew how. I didn't know what that something was but I just had to trust Wally.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

I woke up Saturday feeling like crap. I showered and made my way to the kitchen, devouring the breakfast my mother made for me. There was nothing I wanted more than to see Dick but I just couldn't muster up the courage to go see him. He still hated me and to be honest, I was starting to hate myself.

I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it. A text from Leslie flashed up at me.

**Coming over today?**

I needed comfort but sex was definitely not what I wanted. I needed what Artemis gave me last night. She probably doesn't realize how much I appreciate her for doing that.

I replied that no, I wasn't coming over. I had plans.

**Okay. See you Monday!**

Leslie was so easy going, so hard to upset. It was like her hormones just didn't affect her emotions at all. Why couldn't I just develop feelings for her and make this whole thing easier? Why couldn't I just get over Rob and fall in love with someone else?

I decided to do some yard work. My parents had set a deadline for me to get it done and even though it was days away, I needed something to occupy my time. I raked up leaves in the hot sun, taking off my shirt when I started to sweat a lot.

When I was done with raking and was shoveling the leaves into the trash bag, I heard someone walk up behind me. I decided to ignore them, seeing the shadow as too short to be any adult.

When I was halfway done with pushing the leaves in the bag, I was getting agitated by my silent intruder. "How long are you going to stand there?" I asked with a particularly rough shove of leaves into the bag.

"Wally."

My hands froze and I whipped my head around to see Rob. Here. As Dick Grayson.

I looked at his face. His beautiful blue eyes. I bit my tongue before I said anything stupid. I stood up slowly and wiped my forehead with my arm, getting rid of the beads of sweat there.

"Dick. I… what are you doing here?" I asked.

Dick sighed looking like he didn't want to be here. I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt a little bit. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Oh…" I said, at a loss of words. "Let's talk about that upstairs." I looked around me. It wouldn't be good if someone saw Dick Grayson walking into my house.

"Alright," Dick said, letting himself in. "Oh hi Mrs. West" I heard him say and I couldn't help but laugh. I shoved the last of the leaves into the trash bag and tossed the bag on the curb before heading inside trying to find Boy Wonder.

"He's in your room," my mom told me when she saw me looking around for him. I yelled a thank you before grabbing a towel and running up to my room.

I slammed the door opened to see Dick sitting on my bed waiting for me. God damn it! Why do I always have to have these serious talks with him when he's on a bed? Trying to keep myself composed, I sat down on my desk chair and looked at him.

"So?" he egged on. I began to wipe my face and chest, desperate for something else to focus on.

"I… well… the thing is…" I was having trouble saying it. I mean just admitting that he was the reason that I was sleeping with Leslie would definitely cause some problems. Problems I didn't want to happen.

"Wals." Dick said. I looked at his face, at those gorgeous blue eyes again, and saw how serious he was. He wanted the truth and he wanted it now. He deserved it.

"Okay but please… don't hate me." I whispered. His eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything.

"Well the reason I started that relationship with Leslie is because it helped me to deal with my crush. I wanted to spend time with him and not have to worry that I would just blurt out my feelings to him. Being with Leslie in that way helped me out a lot. I never loved her. I tried but I just couldn't bring myself to get over my crush. But still, being with her helped." I stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"That doesn't explain why you kept it a secret from me or why I would hate you." Dick said. I stared at him dumbfounded, waiting for him to realize what he had just said.

I sighed when it became obvious he just wasn't going to figure it out. "I didn't tell you because…" My mouth moved to finish the sentence but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and swallowed before looking deep into his eyes. I wanted to see his reaction. "Dick you're my crush."

* * *

**Sorry this one was so much shorter. The next will be longer, I promise! And please review. It helps me to write faster :)**

**Also, I think I should explain my multiple prompt thing. It's not like I'm ending one story and starting a new one. Think of it as a bunch of different events happening to the Wally and/or Dick that I thought of and instead of posting multiple stories on here, I compiled them into one big story that flows. Sorry if that confused some people. I know one person that it did and I got an earful about it. Ugh. **

**If there are any problems, please let me know. I love input.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got this one up. Sorry for the wait. The week's been hectic. Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

"Dick you're my crush."

Um…what? I'm his WHAT?! I'm sure my face showed how shocked I was. I never would have thought that. Never. Never! Never! Never! Never! Batman would be so disappointed.

He looked away from me, obvious shame written on his face. There was also a trace of something else there too: disgust. He was disgusted with himself. He thought lower of himself just because he liked me. Just because he was gay. That's when I realized that he had used the word "he" when talking about his crush. Why hadn't I noticed that earlier? I felt like an idiot.

"Wally…" I said, not quite sure what to say.

Wally closed his eyes tight and dropped his head down. "Don't say it, Rob. Just don't. I'm trying to get over you. I really am. I've tried ever since I realized how much I loved you. I've tried so hard and I won't stop because our friendship just means so much to me. Too much for me to just let my crush get in the way of that. Just… just leave Rob. I don't think I can handle the rejection."

What he said hit my heart with a pang. He had loved me. Loved me. And I simply didn't feel the same way. I couldn't see myself romantically involved with him. I just couldn't. Okay sure. I _did _always want to be with him. I _did _enjoy his company. I _did _get a little too upset when I had found out about Leslie. But I just felt that way because we were bros. It was just the type of person I was. Had I been leading him on?

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do in the situation. What are you supposed to do? I wasn't going to reject him. Not out loud anyways. He was Wally. He had this big, soft heart and I couldn't just tear him down like that, especially after seeing how ashamed he was of himself. He thought himself inferior simply because he had a crush on a boy. What kind of friend would I be if I just made everything worse?

And I certainly wasn't about to leave either. What? Did he think I was that heartless? I got up from the bed and walked over to Wally, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes whipped open and he looked at me scared, waiting for me to say something horrible.

Instead I smiled at him. A warm smile. He deserved it. "I would never hate you for that Wally. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"A straight one," he said glumly, though he didn't sound like he was about to burst into tears anymore. Progress.

"My sexual orientation doesn't affect the type of person I'm going to be Wally. You're my friend. I'd never ruin that over something like this." I'd never thought I'd have to defend myself for being straight but, then again, I'd never thought I'd have this kind of conversation before. Oh well. First time for everything.

"The thing is, Dick, I'm not gay. At least I don't think I am." Wally said uncomfortably. "I don't find other males attractive. I don't have this desire to go out and date males. It's _girls _who attract me. Girls… and you."

"Wally it's alright," I said while squeezing his shoulder. "Everything will work out."

Wally shook his head. "And I can't believe I actually just confessed to you. After everything I went through to make sure that didn't happen…" He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He was talking about Leslie again. I felt myself getting angry again but decided now was probably not the best time to yell at him about it.

"Wally. We're going to move on from this. We're going to stay best friends and tell each other everything and do stupid stuff. I refuse to lose that Wally."

Wally nodded his head. "Me too, Dick. Me too."

*xoOox*

*Artemis Crock*

Mondays. Ugh I hate Mondays. Especially at Gotham Academy. For some evil reason, all my teachers love to give tests and quizzes on Mondays and excuse it by saying "You had all weekend to study!" Bitch, I'm a little busy on the weekends.

By lunch time I had already failed two quizzes and a test and I was just so over school. The stress of this elite school was killing me. I couldn't handle the hero life and go to this smart kid school. I wasn't dumb but I wasn't the brightest kid either. If I had more time to study and do homework, I might actually do okay.

The rest of the people on the Team didn't have to deal with this. Wally, Conner, and M'Gann all went to public schools. Kaldur did some sort of thing in Atlantis… I don't know but I bet it didn't measure up with this school. And Robin. That kid's probably home schooled to make time for the Team and his nightly patrols. So unfair.

The last period of the day was gym, a class where my teacher didn't even take role. So I did what most of the nerds at my school were scared to do: I skipped.

It was simple enough. Right behind the cafeteria was a chain-linked fence that separated the school campus from a neighborhood. Hop the fence and you will find yourself in the backyard of an empty house. If this kind of thing was at Gotham North, half the kids would've been inside that house doing all sorts of illegal stuff. This was Gotham Academy though. I bet they hear the word "illegal" and internally freak out.

I walked around the cafeteria building, happy that there were no teachers to see me and no security cameras to record me. Once again, these nerds don't understand how lucky they have it.

On the neighborhood side of the fence was a thick, foot-wide hedge that blocked the view of the neighborhood. In order to hop over it, I'd have to climb the fence fast and swing over the hedge, hoping that my feet somehow met the soft grass on the other side. Doing just that, I was up and swinging over the fence in five seconds. I landed, though, not on soft grass but a warm body, sending us both tumbling to the ground.

"Ouch!" came a harsh male whisper and I scrambled to get off him, feeling caught. When I finally managed to stand up, I found myself staring at a short, probably a freshman, student wearing a Gotham Academy uniform. He was laying down on the grass on his side, glaring up at me, a phone in his hand.

As he stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from his pants he brought the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back." He then ended the call and stared at me, something like recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Skipping school?" he asked with a laugh.

"Something like that," I said, staring back at him. I knew this kid. Who was he?

"I didn't think anyone had the guts to skip school here," the boy continued with another laugh. His eyes. They were this sexy, beautiful blue. They captivated me. If those eyes weren't surrounded by such a boyish face and innocent-looking gelled down hair, I might've actually flirted with him despite our age difference. Sorry, but I prefer more chiseled feature.

"You've must've never met me then," I said, giving him a wave goodbye before beginning to step away. I had a bed to get to. Something stopped me though. A small sharp pain in my side directed my attention away from my bed and I looked down. A thin needle was embedded in my side just above my skirt. Someone had shot me with it. _Shit._

I looked behind me to see the boy had lifted his hand looking at a similar needle in his own skin. He looked from his hand to me, a horrified look on his face. That was the last thing I saw before my vision began to black out, leaving me incapable of keeping myself standing and I feel to the ground. I heard a soft thump beside me before I lost consciousness.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

I had woken up just a few seconds before Artemis did. It was a little disorienting when I first opened my eyes but I was quickly able to evaluate my current situation.

Artemis and I were in a room. A bare, gray, concrete room. Great. _Just great!_ The room consisted of a desk with a single, lit light bulb hanging over it, something that looked like a fuse box, and a giant steel door that looked way too new to have been here long. The biggest let down, though, was that a set of bars separated Artemis and I from these things, trapping us in a cell that took up three quarters of the room.

Artemis grumbled awake beside me and I can see her doing what I just did, taking in her surroundings. She frowned at the door to the cell and got up, reaching out to grab onto it.

That's when I heard it. A low hum coming from the bars. It took a second for me to realize just what that meant and my eyes widened. "Don't!" I yelled, jumping up and grabbing onto her wrists, pulling her away from the bars.

"What are you-" she started, looking at me bewildered.

"Listen!" I said, my grip on her wrists still tight. Her bewildered look still stayed on her face but she cocked her head to the side, listening. Her look of confusion melted into realization as she heard what I did. The low hum.

"It's electric," she said, motioning towards the bars and stating what I obviously already knew. She sighed and wiggled her wrists out of my grip. She took a few steps towards one of the walls and sat down, leaning against it.

She rubbed her eyes, looking exhausted. And annoyed. I felt a little bad for her. I sat on the opposite wall facing her, waiting for her to look at me. She looked everywhere else. The ceiling. The desk. The steel door. Her feet. It was actually getting kind of annoying.

When she finally looked at me though, I took the opportunity to start a conversation. "Sorry about this." I mumbled.

"Sorry? What do you mean by you're sorry?" she asked cautiously. She frowned and studied my face and I could see years of her father's training reflected in her eyes. She was trying to read me. Good luck with that.

"I'm Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward," I explained. She nodded her head slowly, taking in the information. "I'm guessing this is just some ransom thing that you got in the middle in," I kept explaining, though I didn't believe it myself. If a couple of idiots wanted to kidnap me for ransom, they wouldn't have had to knock me out artificially. Dick Grayson was a small innocent freshman. Kidnappers wouldn't have bothered to spend time to take aim and shoot a tranquilizing needle.

"And they just picked me too," Artemis whispered to herself, looking back down at her feet with a frown. I swear that girl frowns more than anyone I know. Except Batman of course. Her frown, though, showed how uneasy she felt being in this situation.

"I'm Artemis by the way," she whispered before looking back up at me. "Artemis Crock. I'm a sophomore."

I opened my mouth to respond but a sharp beep and click from the steel door captured both Artemis and my attention. The giant door began to open and my heart pounded in anticipation though I kept my face stone hard. Too much training from Batman to let my emotions show.

Though all the training in the world couldn't have prepared me for what I saw when the door fully opened. It was a boy, dressed in red, black and yellow. A black cape was around his shoulders with a yellow underbelly. A mask covered his eyes and his hair fell messily against his forehead. An "R" emblem was on the left side of his chest and a yellow utility belt around his waist.

"Robin?" Artemis asked, obviously confused out of her mind. I wanted so bad to tell her that no, that wasn't Robin. I was Robin, not this imposter. Looking at his face though and recognizing it as my own, I realized I must've been cloned. Cadmus must've gotten a hold of my DNA and cloned me somehow. _That's _why we were kidnapped. They must've figured my identity. And Artemis was snatched because her identity is actually pretty well-known in the villain world. Damn it!

"Hello Artemis," the clone said and I nearly shivered. It's so creepy to hear your own voice coming from someone else's mouth.

Artemis laughed nervously. "Is this some kind of joke?" The look on her face was desperate. I could tell that she didn't want to believe that her good friend had kidnapped her and locked her in a cell.

"No joke baby girl" came a second voice I recognized. Behind the clone, Sportsmaster crossed the threshold into the room, Icicle Jr. right behind him. So much for Belle Reve.

I watched Artemis narrow her eyes. "So this is what this is about." She glared at her father.

"What? You're not happy to see me? It's been so long." Sportsmaster said. He reached up and took off the mask, smiling down at his daughter.

Artemis scowled. "Look, whatever stupid reason you have for kidnapping me. I don't want to hear it. Get me out of this cell!" She jumped up from her spot on the ground. I stayed seated, knowing that's what Dick Grayson would do.

I could feel my utility belt practically burning against my chest. It was begging me to use it and I had about fifty different supplies that could get Artemis and I out of here in seconds. Just one problem. That would reveal my identity, a definite last resort.

Sportsmaster laughed. "Oh Artemis, you won't be going anywhere." The smirk look on his face. I just wanted to smack it right off! If only Wally were here! He'd keep me under control or at least give me the ability to use my utility belt.

Wait… why am I thinking about Wally at a time like this?

"Then let the kid go! He's got nothing to do with you," Artemis yelled. Artemis was sticking up for me, an innocent civilian. The look on Sportsmaster's face told me he wasn't thrilled by her heroics.

"I was told that he witnessed my men taking you and we can't have him going to the authorities that he saw a classmate kidnapped off school property." Sportsmaster looked at me. "And if we release him now, who knows what secrets he'll tell." I blinked. Why was he protecting my identity from Artemis?

"He won't say anything. Just let him go!" Artemis screamed at Sportsmaster.

"Shut up Artemis. Don't pretend to be some sort of hero," the clone said from his spot besides Sportsmaster. He crossed his arms and leaned forward. "You were raised a criminal. You'll always be a criminal. Now quit playing hero and come join us already."

Artemis frowned at him. "What's happened to you?" she whispered. "You were the first sidekick. The first protégé. You were the one person I'd thought would never lose sight of their morals."

"Well Batman doesn't necessarily make it _easy _to stay good. He's not the best mentor, I must say," the clone said in defense. I nearly glared, anger building up inside me. Batman may not be the best mentor but he's got his morals under control. More so than anyone else on the Justice League, _I must say_.

Behind Sportsmaster, I noticed Icicle Jr. shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. He obviously knew this Robin was a fake but did the clone? Was the clone like Roy? Was he completely unaware that he _was_ a clone?

"Enough of this!" Sportsmaster said glaring at the clone before bringing his attention back to Artemis. "He is right though baby girl. You need to come back and join us. Even your sister didn't go down this path."

Artemis stayed silent, still glaring at her father who glared back. The father-daughter stare off lasted a few more awkward seconds before Sportsmaster grunted and slipped his mask back on. He turned his attention to me.

"The boy's worth some dough," he said to the clone. "We'll keep him here until we change locations. Then we'll call and set up a ransom. After we wipe his memory, of course." The clone nodded his head before he and Sportsmaster walked out of the room. Was there a reason why they were pretending they didn't know who I was?

Icicle Jr. stood there, looking at Artemis with a slight hint of sadness. Artemis returned the look before a gruff "Hey Junior! You coming?" came from the other side of the threshold and he left, shutting the giant door behind him. A click and beep soon followed. The door must have a manual as well as a magnetic lock. It wouldn't be such a big obstacle if I would use my utility belt but, one again, that was definitely out of the question.

"So, I'm guessing you're a cape too?" I asked, still putting up the clueless Grayson act.

She glared over at me. "I don't wear a cape but if you mean superhero, yeah I guess. No powers though."

"And daddy…?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Doesn't approve," she said, looking sadly back towards the door. "Doesn't matter how long he keeps me here, though. I won't be joining him.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

Girls. Never on time.

I checked my watch again, 4:00. 30 minutes _after _Leslie was supposed to meet me here at this little café. I tried my best not to look eagerly at the door. It was already pathetic enough that I was sitting alone, half a cup of coffee in my hand. I didn't want to look stood up.

I checked it again, 4:01. I was dying here. I needed to talk to Leslie. I had texted her earlier that we needed to talk and to meet me at this café after school, a spot not too far from the campus. I groaned. I should've just waited for her there. Apparently, meeting places are too complicated for girls.

4:02. Where the hell was she? I shifted in my seat, ready to leave when out of the corner of my eye I saw her walking into the café. I was mad that she was late. I'd never been mad at her before. She never did anything worth getting mad about.

"Hey, Wally. Sorry I'm late," she said, plopping in the seat opposite me at the table. I glared at her. "I said I'm sorry!" she whined. I laughed at her pouting face and she smiled. I was still extremely pissed but she didn't need to know that.

"So anyways," she said "you needed to talk to me?"

Right to the point.

"Yeah… um" I mumbled. I wasn't sure how to phrase it correctly. "I… um… sort of confessed." Her eyes widened but she stayed silent. "And he rejected me" I continued, feeling my face heat up.

"Oh my gosh, Wally. I'm so sorry!" She reached across the table and placed her hand over mine which began to shake a little. Sure, the rejection sucked. I'd never felt so heartbroken in my life. The day after, though, Sunday, Rob had come over and we spent hours playing videogames. It felt so normal and so relaxed, I questioned whether I had actually confessed to Rob or if that was just a dream.

"Yeah. And I… sort of realized that what we have right now…" she raised her eyebrows at me "it's not what I need."

"Oh?" she asked, suddenly on guard. She retracted her hand and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"It's been great Leslie. You're great. But I need more than a friend with benefits. I need… a girlfriend." I kept my eyes glued to my coffee, questioning whether this was a good idea. No! It had to be a good idea! I didn't know what else to do other than die alone because I can't get over a stupid crush.

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Leslie asked. I nodded my head, still not looking at her. She sighed heavily. "Wally, that's not what we agreed on."

"I know," I mumbled, gripping the coffee cup harder. "I just… I need to try and fall in love with someone else. Even if it doesn't work out in the end. I need to get over him."

"I understand what you're getting at Wally, but I don't want that type of relationship. I told you I would help and I told you how I would help. You knew going into this that there wouldn't be anything more between us."

Wow. Got rejected twice in one week. Ouch.

I sighed. "Yeah I know. Sorry I asked." We sat in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for the other to say something.

"Does this mean we're done?" she asked finally. I looked at her face and then looked to my left, wanting something else to focus on. Yes, we were done. I didn't want her anymore. Not in _that_ way. Technically, I didn't want her as a girlfriend either. Sure she was attractive but I couldn't see myself dating her. I just wanted a chance to be with someone romantically.

Suddenly, I noticed three girls sitting at a table giving Leslie and me sideways glances. I knew them… Didn't they go to our school?

"Yes" I finally answered. I heard the abrupt, loud noise of her pushing her chair back. I looked back at her to see her stomping out of the café.

That went well…

* * *

**Review please. I die a little inside when I check my e-mails and don't see new reviews :(**


	4. Chapter 4

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

I was so not in the mood for going to Mount Justice. I knew, though, that if I didn't go Rob would worry that I found it uncomfortable to be around him. Although that was slightly true, I didn't want him to have to worry.

I zeta beamed myself to the Mission Room, surprised to see Batman with Zatanna, Kaldur, M'Gann, and Conner in a semicircle around him. They were all geared up and ready to go on a mission. So where was Rob and… Artemis. What could _they_ possibly be doing?

The Team and Batman looked over at me. "Hey Wally!" M'Gann said.

"What's up, beautiful?" I asked before looking at Batman expectedly.

"They're going out on a recon mission," Batman said, gesturing to the 4 crowded around him. They looked surprised that Batman had clearly excluded me out of that.

"Is he going with Robin and Artemis?" Zatanna asked confused.

"Yes," Batman said. "Do you understand your assignment?" My friends looked at each other before nodding their heads and heading towards where M'Gann kept her Bioship, leaving me and Batman alone. Fun.

"Where's Artemis and Robin?" I asked. They both lived in Gotham, were they doing a mission there together? Why would I be going with them?

"Wally," Batman said leading me towards the zeta tube. "We need to talk."

_Batman 02_

_Kid Flash B03_

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

After a while, the silence between Artemis and I had gotten awkward. It was driving me crazy. What's worse is that my fingers were itching to take out my utility belt and bust my way out of here. Instead I had decided to wait until Artemis had fallen asleep and activate my tracker. It was hidden deep in my utility belt and there wasn't really much I could do to discreetly activate it. Once she was asleep I was free to turn it on, telling Batman where I was.

It was getting a little colder in the room and I realized night was coming. Artemis had this droopy look on her face and she looked ready to pass out any minute. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms across it, digging her face into her arms. Her deep breathing told me she was on the brink of passing out. I watched her expectedly, waiting for it to happen.

Suddenly the click and beep from the locks on the steel door had her wide awake, her head having jolted up and whipped to look at the door. God damn it.

A pale boy with white-blonde hair entered through the threshold, his eyes trained on Artemis. It was Icicle Junior. Cameron. Her old friend.

He closed the door behind him, a click and beep sounded meaning someone was on the other side of the door, waiting for him.

He walked over to the fuse box, opened it, and flipped a few switches. The low hum slowly died down. "Cam?" Artemis asked.

Cam didn't say anything as he brought out a ring of keys and unlocked the cell door. Artemis's mouth was opened slightly, wanting to say something but, obviously, nothing was coming out.

Cam walked into the cell and looked at Artemis, his back to me. I couldn't see his face but I could see Artemis's. She was staring at him, a mixture of sadness and shock on her face. Cameron opened up his arms and she moved her face to look at them.

Seconds later, Artemis was in Cameron's arms, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. He rub her back soothingly, murmuring low, comforting sounds. Um… did I just miss something?

Cameron finally turned around so that his back was to the wall and he was sitting down, Artemis still in his arms. He looked at her sadly as he played with her ponytail and rubbed circles into her back. I sat there, awkwardly, not sure how to react to the situation. It reminded me, though, of when I was in a similar situation.

It was the anniversary of my parent's death. I thought I would be able to handle it that time. Obviously, though, I couldn't. Wally and I had gone to visit their graves. We had just laid down the flowers against their tombstones when I began to cry. Wally hadn't noticed at first, still looking at the graves. When he finally did notice, he quickly wrapped his arms around me and shoved me against his chest. I cried for what felt like forever into his chest, happy for the comfort. When I finally stopped, I slipped on sunglasses, said goodbye to their graves, and Wally and I left and on the way home, Wally was talking like the idiot he was, making me feel better. We never talked about that incident.

Again… why am I thinking about Wally?

They sat there for a while, Artemis's silent tears slowly going down her face and Cameron's comforting murmurs to her. When her tears finally stopped and she seemed to have fallen asleep, he kissed the top of her head and laid her down gently. She curled into herself and slightly shivered. He took the keys out of his pocket and left the cell.

After quickly locking the cell and turning the electricity back on, Cameron walked over to the steel door and raised his hand to knock on the steel door.

"Hey Cam," I said, standing up from my spot.

He looked at me, surprised I had talked, and lowered his hand from the door. I could see he was about to say some sort of smartass remark but I cut him off. "She okay?" I asked, nodding at the sleeping Artemis.

He sighed. "Long story. Which is none of your business." He glared at me and then banged loudly on the door. I heard the click and beep of the door unlocking and Cameron walked out. The second the door shut, I reached under my shirt, into my utility belt, and activated the tracker.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

I had been sitting in the Bat Cave for an hour doing _nothing! _Batman had told me that both Artemis and Robin, who was Dick Grayson at the time, had gone missing and, based on the fact that Robin had yet to contact Batman, Batman was assuming they had been abducted while sneaking off campus. Batman had then proceeded to tell the Team that Robin and Artemis were working on a mission together in Gotham.

And then he sat me down in a chair and had me do _nothing! _Batman left to go do god knows what and I was stuck here, dealing with the knowledge that Dick and Artemis had been taken and I couldn't do anything about it.

Alfred had come down with plates of food several times and I kept stuffing my face. My sped up metabolism mixed up with my anxiety made me seek comfort in food. Of course what I wanted was to hug Robin until he popped but he was a little busy being ABDUCTED for me to be able to do that.

"Wally," came a sudden, harsh voice from right behind me.

"GAHHH!" I screamed, jumping up from the chair and flinging my arms around me wildly before I realized that I knew that voice. It was Batman. Stupid creature of the night.

"Dick was on the phone when he was sneaking off of campus," Batman said, slipping off his cowl and walking over to the computer. He typed in some things and the next thing I knew, I was invading into Dick's private life. Yay me.

"Dick are you coming?" it was a female's voice. "What's taking so long?"

Dick laughed. "Calm down Babs. I'm hopping over the fence now." Babs? Who in the heck was Babs? And why was Dick sneaking off school campus to see her?

"Hurry up!" Bab's said before she sneezed.

"Ew, you're not going to get me sick are you?" He wasn't putting up his Dick Grayson personality. He was being himself with this girl. I was not liking it.

"Shut up and get over here! I-"

"Ouch!" Dick's voice cut her off as well as the sound of the phone dropping. A couple of seconds later, Dick said "Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back" and the call ended.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to be less concerned about Dick's lady friend and more about Dick. I mean seriously, first Artemis and now this Babs chick. I picked the wrong guy to get a crush on.

"I'm guessing that's when Dick and Artemis ran into each other. After that is when they were abducted." Batman said, typing more into his computer.

"Hmm," I mumbled, staring at the computer screen and pretending to understand what it meant.

"The problem is that there are three different reasons that Artemis and Dick would be taken. Artemis's identity was compromised and someone took her, Robin's identity was compromised and someone took him, or Dick was taken for ransom. In all three scenarios the other was taken as well simply because the kidnappers didn't want to leave behind any witnesses." I felt chills running down my spine.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to find them?" I asked, trying to get Batman to hurry to the point.

Before Batman could say anything an alarm went off from one of the side computers. Batman quickly jumped up from his seat and ran over to it, typing into its respective keyboard. I saw a map on the screen, a blinking light pinpointing a location.

"Robin?" I asked, begging that I was right.

"Robin."

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

10 minutes after I had activated the tracker, Artemis stirred awake. She looked dazed at first but when she remembered where she was and saw me looking at her, her face got red. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed that I had seen her cry. She was like me, not wanting anyone to see her weakness.

"A friend of yours?" I asked, nodding toward the door where Cameron had disappeared through earlier.

"Yeah…" she mumbled groggily.

"He kissed you," I said. She widened her eyes at me. "On your head. Thought you'd like to know."

She sighed. "He likes me but it just won't work out."

"Why?" I pressed.

"I just don't like him like that," she said uncomfortably.

"But if you don't open up and try, you'll never know." I said, feeling a flicker of guilt in my chest. _Wally_ I thought.

She stayed silent, not looking at me. She may very well just not like Cameron or she could be scared of what would happen if the two of them dated. There was no doubt that they were close as kids when Artemis was still running around with Sportsmaster.

"So what exactly is supposed to happen here?" I asked, changing the subject.

Artemis sighed. "Well Dad will probably want to give me more tests, get me back to feeling the thrill of being a villain." I was surprised she was telling me this but after everything I had seen simply by being abducted by her father, there wouldn't be much that Dick Grayson could use against the Justice League.

"He said he was moving to a new location… are you going to be okay?" I asked. I know Batman would be here before Sportsmaster would be able to do that but no harm in asking.

"Yeah. Sportsmaster won't let anyone hurt me if he's trying to get me to join his side again. I'm just worried about Robin." She sighed. "If he's really changed sides, I don't know how the rest of the Justice League is going to take it."

"Yeah," I said, feeling completely disgusted. Me. CLONED! And used to replace me. I was completely pissed.

The more I thought about it, though, the weirder the whole thing sounded. If I was cloned, why had he practically ignored me? Why hadn't Sportsmaster or Icicle Jr. said anything to me? They couldn't want to keep my secret. So what was it? Was he not really my clone? Well then how come he looked and sounded exactly like me?

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

After getting changed into my costume, Batman and I had headed over to where the tracker said Rob was. We ended up in an abandoned self-storage unit. It was in an outside, cheap, self-storage facility on the outskirts of Gotham. Classy.

I quickly sped around the whole self-storage facility and found nothing. I zipped back over to Batman.

"Kid Flash," he said. "Head over-" he suddenly stopped and raised his head, looking down past all the closed storage units.

I followed his eyes and watched in amazement as Robin sauntered up to us, donning his superhero costume.

"Rob!" I screamed, running over to him.

He gave me a half-smile. "Hey KF! Sorry I was late. I was a little preoccupied."

"Uh… duh!" I said before offering him a high five which he returned with a smirk.

"Robin," Batman said, bringing away our attention. "Shouldn't you be studying for your Psychology test?" I made a confused face at him. Robin didn't take psychology and if he did he wouldn't need to study. He was ROB for goodness sakes.

Robin scoffed. "No. That class is a joke. And I got back early from Bialya, thought I could help." My eyes widened in realization. Oh. This wasn't Robin. Using my super speed, I quickly sweep kicked him. He fell over and hit his head. Rob would've avoided that.

"Ow KF! What was-" Batman quickly walked over to him and handcuffed him to one of the doors to the self-storage unit.

"What are you doing?" the imposter yelled, pulling at the handcuffs.

"Robin is with Superman," Batman said. He gripped onto the boy's shirt and pulled him up. "You are not Robin." Batman then brought up his hand and ripped the mask off of him.

Underneath was a boy who was similar to Robin. Every aspect of his face looked exactly like Rob except the part covered by his mask. His eye shape was all wrong and the color was green. A light, disgusting looking green. I was surprised I didn't strangle him for thinking he could pretend to be Robin.

"We thought you'd send Robin with the rest of your kiddie justice league to Bialya." The boy said. In Rob's voice. That was really starting to tick me off. So… the boy had surgery to get his face to look like Rob's as best as the scientists could but what about his voice? How'd they get his voice to sound so similar to Rob's?

Batman thrust the imposter down and made his way out of the self-storage facility. With a final glare at imposter Rob, I followed him.

"Why are we walking away?"

Batman was silent. We reached the outside of the facility and he glared at his surroundings. I was surprised none of it just burst into flame.

He seemed to find what he was looking for and made his way towards the cement wall that "protected" the facility.

"The boy came from this way," Batman said. "His tracks end here." Batman pointed to the ground where I saw the clear outline of a shoe print. Yet another thing the real Rob wouldn't have made the mistake of doing. Seriously, who trained that kid?

Batman dug through the dirt until his hand hit something hard. Then, taking out one of those scary batarangs, he backed up a little and then threw it. A couple of beeps later, we had a nice little explosion. An explosion that revealed a steep staircase going deep into the ground.

With a wave of his cape, Batman disappeared down the staircase with me directly on his heels.

*xoOox*

*Artemis Crock*

There was an explosion and soon Grayson and I were on our feet. We heard people shouting outside the door and the sound of a fight going on. Had the Justice League found us?

Then an explosion blew the steel door and I saw Wally in his Kid Flash costume standing in its threshold. His eyes widened when he saw us and he quickly ran up and grabbed the bars with his right hand.

"Kid! Don't!" Grayson yelled, but it was too late. I watched horrified as Wally was painfully electrocuted. I was frozen in fear, not sure what to do. Thankfully, Batman came up right behind him and pushed him quickly away. Wally landed on the floor, screaming in pain and his hand smoking.

"The panel!" I yelled, pointing at the fuse box. Batman saw it and quickly ran over to it, flipping its switches. When the low hum died, I kicked at the cell door and it burst open.

I quickly went to Wally, who hadn't moved. He blinked up and smiled. "Found you." He whispered. Thing was, it wasn't me he was looking at. It was Grayson who looked as confused as I felt.

"Let's go!" Batman's voice commanded and Grayson and I supported Kid Flash out of the room. We made our way up a staircase, passing by several knocked out guards. When we reached the top of the staircase and onto ground, we were breathing heavily. Wow… what a quick rescue. Too quick…

Batman began to speak into his comm-link, asking for someone to pick us up. Grayson and I laid Wally on the dirt and he moaned in pain. Then he looked from the building we were next to (some sort of storage place) to Batman.

"What about jerk face?" Kid Flash asked him. Batman shook his head, not answering the question. I wanted to ask who "jerk face" was but Wally's hand needed tending to. Recruiting Grayson, we used medical supplies that Batman pulled from his utility belt to help the burns.

"Ahh! Artemis!" he yelled as I applied a cream onto his palm. "Oh shut it Kid," as I rubbed it in as softly as I could. His other hand was gripped onto Grayson's, who was frowning at their intertwined hands. Normally, this would be really weird for me but Wally had told me once how gripping onto things helped him deal with pain. That, mixed with his unnatural need for closeness, probably explained why he had naturally grabbed onto Grayson's hand. Grayson, on the other hand, was probably wondering why in the world Kid Flash was holding his hand. The thought made me smile.

After I had finished tending to and wrapping up Wally's burn, Wally sat up and slipped his hand out of Grayson's. Grayson then looked up at Batman and Wally and I followed his lead.

"What happened?" Batman asked. I explained to him about how my father had me kidnapped to try and get me to join him and Grayson had been there so they just grabbed him too and how they planned to wipe his memory and hold him for ransom.

"I really hate when that happens," Grayson grumbled and I had to suppress a laugh.

Batman then brought his attention to Grayson before looking back at me. "What does he know?"

I sighed. "Nothing more than that I'm a hero and that my dad's Sportsmaster." I was really wondering what we were going to do about that.

"Oh I won't tell," Grayson piped up. We all looked over at him. He shrugged. "Seriously. Getting kidnapped again will not look good for Bruce, me, or Gotham Academy. As long as you keep quiet about how I was kidnapped, I won't tell a soul."

Wally and I exchanged a look with each other before looking at Batman, who glared down at the boy. Poor kid! He was a stereotypical Gotham Academy kid. Quiet, innocent, and addicted to nothing more than his studies. He didn't deserve a Batglare.

"Besides. What do I have to gain from telling anyone? And who do I have to tell?" Grayson continued.

"Barbara," I said, suddenly remembering who this kid was. He hung out with Barbara Gordon who I was paired with for a Spanish project. She was a grade lower than me but she was still pretty cool. And she was pretty much his only friend. People even called them a couple.

Wally looked over at Grayson, waiting for a reply. "I won't tell her." He said this with a shrug.

I didn't know what to do. We couldn't make him forget anything and threatening was out of the question (the boy was a billionaire). The only thing left was to trust that he'd keep this a secret.

John Stewart suddenly came down from the sky, his ring making a platform for himself. Within seconds of his landing, Flash sped up and stood next to Batman, munching on a bag of chips. He froze when he saw Kid Flash on the ground.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked, lowering himself and grabbing onto Wally's hand, looking at his covered hand.

"This is to be kept quiet," Batman said with a glare. Flash and John both nodded their heads. Batman then looked at John. "Take Artemis and Kid Flash back to Mount Justice."

"What about-" I started but felt the question die in my throat as Batman glared at me quickly before looking at Flash and pointing at Grayson. "Get him home before Bruce Wayne. He wants to keep it a secret from him."

"Will do!" Flash said before grabbing a surprised Grayson, swinging him onto his back, and speeding off with him.

Wally and I were suddenly lifted up and I looked down to see John Stewart had made a platform for us. He took us away, heading to Happy Harbor. I looked behind me and saw Batman watch us go. I wanted so badly to tell John to turn us around so I could tell Batman about Robin. How Robin was a traitor. I didn't want to believe it but I saw him with my own eyes, standing next to my father.

That would have to wait, though. I kept my eyes trained on Batman, standing in the middle of a dirt field alone. My last thought as I lost sight of him was how the hell he was supposed to get home.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

Flash brought me to the Bat Cave. The second he put me down, he got awfully close to my face. "Did Artemis find out about anything?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good," He sighed, pushing his cowl down. "Geez, you and Bats obsession with your secret identity really tires the rest of us out."

I wanted to ask him what he talking about but that wasn't the biggest problem at the moment. "There's a clone of me." I said quickly.

"What?!" Flash said with extreme exaggeration.

"Well not a clone. He looks a LOT like me, though. He sounds like me too." I explained.

"And how is that not a clone?" Flash asked, not catching on. Speedsters.

"No one there treated me like Robin, not even the… look-alike. They treated me like Dick Grayson. If they had cloned me, they would've known my identity." I explained.

Flash nodded his head, taking it in. "Alright, Bats and I will look into it. In the meantime, get dressed, wash the gel out of your hair, and get to Mount Justice. I hear that's where Artemis and Kid Flash are headed." I laughed before heading over to the entrance to Wayne Manor where I could get a change of clothes.

Minutes later I was announced in the Mission Room of the Cave.

_Robin B01_

I head straight for the infirmary, eager to see Wally.

I found him laid down in one of the beds, completely passed out. I smiled at him and walked next to him looking at his face. His cowl was pulled down but the outline of dirt on his cheeks and around his eyes showed where his cowl would be. I chuckled, wiping away at some of the dirt. He murmured in his sleep.

"Robin!" I heard Artemis screaming from behind me. I turned around to see her run into the infirmary, grab onto my shirt and thrust me up against the wall. "You traitor!"

Wally quickly sat up in the bed. "Artemis! No!"

I needed to explain things. Now. "Artemis. Listen to me-"

"No! I saw you. I saw you with Sportsmaster! You're working with him now!" She snarled at me. The rest of the Team ran into the infirmary, looks of surprise on their faces.

"No, Artemis. That's not-"

"Don't lie to me! First you kidnap me and now you're going to lie to my face? You traitor!" I saw fury burning in her eyes. I had a feeling that if this kept on going, she'd knock off my sunglasses. What a joy that would be to explain.

Conner ran up behind her and grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling her back. She was no match for his strength and she was pulled back. I was no longer lifted off the ground now but she still had a firm grip on my shirt.

"Artemis! That wasn't Robin you saw!" Wally said, now standing up and trying to pry her fingers from my shirt.

"I know what I saw, Wally!" she screamed. I brought my hands down and tried to help Wally in prying her hands off me.

"No! It was a fake. Batman and I found him and took his mask off. It wasn't him! It wasn't Rob!" Wally yelled desperately. Artemis suddenly loosened her grip on my shirt and looked at Wally.

"A fake?" she asked. "Like a clone?" You didn't have to be a genius to know she was thinking about Roy. We all were.

Wally shook his head. "No. It was some desperate kid who had his face reconstructed to look like Rob. His eyes were all wrong though."

"What about his voice?" Artemis asked, her own voice a lot quieter now. She was beginning to look guilty. "He sounded just like Rob."

"I don't know and I don't think Batman does either." Wally said calmly. She looked down, guilt clouding her face. "Don't look like that." Wally said wrapping his arms around her, which bothered me slightly more than it should. "I gave the dude a high-five. That's way worse!"

She laughed and hugged him back before looking at me. "Sorry Robin. I just…"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," I said. She smiled weakly at me.

"Wait," Conner said from behind Artemis. "If you weren't with Artemis and Wally. Where were you?" All eyes were on me, waiting for an answer.

"I was in Gotham. I kind of… got grounded." I pretended to look embarrassed.

"Grounded?" Zatanna asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I asked Batman not to tell anyone but… I got grounded for being stupid and breaking one of the computers in the Bat Cave."

"Batman grounds you?" M'Gann asked, interested.

"No. This was the first time. It really was because of my carelessness. I sort of deserved getting grounded." I said, still pretending to be embarrassed.

It was quiet in the room for a couple of seconds before Wally burst out laughing. "Dude! I can totally imagine you sitting in the middle of your bed, twiddling your thumbs because you're grounded. Oh my gosh! Boy Wonder. Grounded! That's hilarious!" Soon the whole Team was laughing. I glared over at Wally but couldn't help but smile either.

"So do you want to explain this whole 'kidnapped' thing?" Zatanna said, looking over at Artemis questioningly.

The room got quiet and now all eyes were on Artemis, who blushed. "Just my dad being stupid and wanting me to quit being a hero. It wasn't anything, really. Batman and Wally busted me out before anything really happened." My thoughts flashed back to her crying in Cameron's arms. I still wanted to know what that was about.

"Promise?" M'Gann asked, worried.

Artemis laughed. "Totally! I can handle my dad."

The Team then began to trickle into a lighter, more comfortable conversation and I found myself slipping away. I had come here to see Wally and I had. No real point in staying any longer. Besides, I was "grounded."

I was almost to the zeta tube when I heard Wally shouting my name. "Rob! Rob wait up!" He zipped up to me with his super speed. I turned to face him completely and I could see his face turning pink.

"I'm… I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled at him, glad I was okay too. "How's your hand?" I asked. He lifted up the bandaged hand and grinned.

"The burns should only stay there no longer than 24 hours. After that, I'm perfect." He smiled, obviously bragging about his accelerated healing.

"So do you think you could come play videogames tomorrow?" I asked him. "I'd ask you to come today but you know I'm grounded."

He laughed before nodding his head. "Yeah. I'll be over around 6. See you then?"

I nodded my head before leaving through the zeta tube.


	5. Chapter 5

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

Everything was good. Dick and Artemis were safe. Dick had invited me to play videogames. I was totally about to ace this science test second period. I really had nothing to complain about. Well sure, I'd just been rejected twice in one week and there's an imposter Rob running around thinking he could just DO that. But other than that, life was great and I'm not one to dwell on the negatives of life.

I made my way to school quickly, knowing my friends would be waiting and extremely pissed if I was late… again. What can I say? Speedsters are late.

I walked onto campus and head straight for the science and math building, knowing that's where those friends of mine would be unlike the rest of the school which was outside in the courtyard, enjoying this lovely morning. Our group was well known for being pretty smart but we weren't dorky or anything. Actually we were pretty well liked at school.

Walking up the stairs, I turned the corner to enter the hallway and a force against my chest planted me on my butt.

"Ow!" I yelled. I looked up to see one of the jocks standing over me, pulling his fist back. The hell? He just punched me!

"What was-" I was cut off by a strong kick to my back. Great. There were two of them. The one behind my back kicked me again before walking to stand next to his companion.

They both lunged at me and took an arm, dragging me into one of the math classrooms. I struggled in their grasps but their firm grips told me a science nerd wouldn't be able to escape them. One of them pinned me to the floor with his foot while the other locked the door.

I tried to give names to their faces but I couldn't remember them. I didn't bother learning people's names if I never talked to them. Plus, these two weren't one of the more popular jocks. Everyone hated these two.

The one who had punched me (the bigger one) was the one who had his disgusting shoe on my chest. I made a face at him. "Dude! Think you can explain what in the heck you're doing right now?"

The jock narrowed his eyes at me. "You broke little Leslie's heart, West."

I raised my eyebrows. "Broke her what now?"

The jock shoved his shoe hard into my chest and I groaned in pain. "Your faggot ass left Leslie and now she's heartbroken!" Faggot ass? Heartbroken? The other jock came over and kicked the side of my face.

"Uhhhnn" I moaned. There was a throbbing pain at my temple. I grabbed onto my head and covered it, hoping the jock wouldn't try to kick me again. The pair just laughed. Then the one who didn't have me pinned kicked again, but his time he aimed for my bandaged hand.

"GAAAH!" I yelled. The pain from the kick was almost unbearable and my raw skin was aching terribly. I forcefully flipped my body to my side, sending the jock whose foot was planted on me stumbling away.

I scrambled to get up and ran to the back of the classroom. Thankfully, this was one of the few classrooms with two doors to it and I quickly made my way out of the classroom. Just as I did, the morning bell rang and students began to flood the hallways.

Doing my best to ignore the pain in my head and hand, I joined them and walked to my first period. I don't know where those jocks went.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

School today? The most uneventful, boring, useless day of my LIFE! All I wanted was for 6 o'clock to hurry up so I can play videogames with Wally. Time was going mockingly slow though. The jerk.

School finally ended and Barbara and I headed over to where our guardians would pick us up. She gave me a quick hug before hopping into her dad's car and I slipped into the backseat of our limo.

"Good day at school, Master Dick?" Alfred asked from the driver's seat.

I scoffed. "Boring as usual." Alfred pulled onto the street and we headed up to the manor.

"Is Master Wallace still going to be joining us tonight?" he asked and I nodded my head. Yes. Master Wallace was certainly joining us tonight.

We made it to the manor and I quickly ran up to my room, desperate to finish my homework before 6 o'clock rolled around. It would suck if I couldn't finish in time.

I finally closed the last of my textbooks before glancing up at the clock in my room. It was 5:54. Awesome!

I quickly ran over and set up the Xbox, knowing Wally would complain if everything wasn't ready by the time he got here.

When I was done finishing up the Xbox, I sat on the couch in my room and waited, suddenly nervous. What I had said to Artemis back in that cell kept running through my mind. _But if you don't open up and try, you'll never know. _That was the most hypocritical thing I could've ever said. Here I was, waiting for a best friend who had a crush on me and I refused to date him. Why? It couldn't be because I wanted to preserve our friendship. We clicked so well that if we dated and broke up, we'd get over the awkwardness and still be friends. It worked when Wally confessed. So why couldn't we try dating?

I looked at my hand and remembered how Wally had grabbed onto it last night when Artemis was bandaging his other one. It had felt so normal, so right. It confused me. Actually, if Wally hadn't confessed to me just days before I probably wouldn't think much of it. But he had and I did.

I heard the doorbell ring and knew Wally was here. I started to get giddy and excited but kept my face calm and carefree. When Wally showed up in the threshold, I smiled at him and tossed him a controller. He caught it with his left hand. That's when I noticed his right one was still bandaged.

"Is it taking longer to heal?" I asked, gesturing to his right hand. He looked at me surprised and then looked down at his hand.

"Oh, um, yeah. I actually can't hold a videogame controller so I won't be able to play." He looked away from me and I frowned. His accelerated healing should've definitely taken care of that by now. Then I looked up at his face and noticed the faintest hint of a black eye. I ran up to him and cupped his face, frowning at it. It looked like it had been there for days and was just about to fade away. In speedster talk, though, Wally would've gotten that early in the day today.

He turned his face out of my grasp and walked over to the couch. "How about we watch a movie instead? Something with action and explosions. I could go for a few explosions right now." He flopped onto the couch and flipped the television on.

"Wally," I said, walking over and sitting next to him. I looked at the bruise closely again, making sure he knew I saw it. "What happened?"

Wally eyed me before scooting further away. "Nothing Rob. I was just being stupid and ran into something. Totally embarrassing!" He clicked on the rental movies list from the menu on my television and began to scroll through them.

"Liar," I said.

Wally put the remote down and looked at me with a frown. "Listen Dick, just drop it okay? It's no big deal."

"I can't just drop it, Wally!" I nearly yelled at him. Why wasn't he telling me what happened?

"Dick, we're heroes. We get hurt all the time. It's no big deal," he said, beginning to scroll through the movie list again. I reached up and snatched the remote from his hand. "Hey!"

"Of course it's a big deal, Wally! You didn't get that being Kid Flash did you?" He reached up to take the remote from my hand but I held it further away. "Did you?" I asked again, this time forcefully.

He looked at me and swallowed, shaking his head. "No. I got it from a couple of jerks from school. I handled it."

"Oh really?" I asked, not believing him.

"Really," he reached over my head and snatched the remote back. "Now can we please watch a movie?"

"Wally are you being bullied?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

He tensed slightly before laughing. "Course not."

"Wally," I whispered. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't lie to me. I care about you."

Wally reached up and brushed my fingers off his shoulder. "If you cared you'd quit touching me."

I was taken aback by how sad he said that. I had been this close before and there had been no problems, so what was it? Was the bullying somehow connected to me? To his crush on me?

"I care more than you know!" I yelled, standing up from the couch and glaring down at him.

Wally frowned at me angrily. "But not the way I want, right? You don't care about me like that so the least you could do is _stop touching me_!" I allowed my face to drop and I looked away from him, those questions about dating him swirling in my mind again. Why not?

"You don't care about me that way… right?" he asked softly. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes tight before slowly turning me head to look at him. I couldn't have blinked faster in the moment that I looked at him and he stood up, capturing my lips with his own. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up to him and had his head bent down to match my height. Whatever this was, this amazing feeling I felt over Wally's lips on mine, I liked it. I wanted more of it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss and he moaned in response. He pushed my shirt up slightly and began to rub circles into my lower back. I arched into him and felt his muscular runner's body and practically melted.

I was surprised by how positive I was reacting to his touched. His torso was suddenly very attractive to me and I released my hands from around his neck to snake them under his shirt to rub his abs. He moaned again before pulling me away. I whimpered at the loss of his lips and frowned up at him.

"I'm getting too excited, Dick. We should stop." I pulled away and noticed that I was also getting a little too excited. I turned to cover my slight erection, feeling my face heat up. Okay, I was reacting VERY positively to his touch.

Wally laughed at me before wrapping me in an embrace. He kissed the top of my head and I never felt so happy. And confused. If Wally really did make me feel this way, why hadn't I noticed it until now?

"Dick Grayson. I would really appreciate it if you became my boyfriend." I smiled and buried my face into his chest.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Wally." Wally squeezed me tighter and planted another kiss on my head. "There's just one problem."

Wally pulled me away but still kept me in his arms, looking at me shocked. "What is it?"

I sighed. "Batman"

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

Saying that the idea of facing Batman about dating his precious ward was scary was a total understatement. Batman. FUCKING BATMAN. The Dark Knight. The man with a stare that can paralyze anyone. And I was supposed to ask his permission to date Dick. Great.

Date Dick. The idea still brought a smile to my face. I'd never thought it would happen but here I was, laying on Dick's couch with Dick wrapped in my arms and the two of us watching some crappy action movie together. I couldn't tell you what it was about, though. I was too busy being happy over our position.

I wanted to know why and how Dick suddenly changed his mind. It seemed too good to be true. I didn't want to ruin this moment though. It was too precious to disturb.

The movie ended and Dick untangled himself from me, standing up. "Bruce should be in the Bat Cave. I'll tell Alfred that we need to talk."

"Um… how about you _ask _Alfred that I would _like _to talk to Bruce." Dick raised an eyebrow at me. "What? They scare me." Yes, even Alfred. He's got this manipulative thing going on with the Bats. It's enough to make anyone uneasy around him.

Dick chuckled. "Fine. Let's head downstairs." I followed him down the staircase into a large living room, where Dick asked Alfred to please get Bruce.

Dick and I then took a seat on the couch and waited in silence for Bruce to come up. I kept giving Dick sideways glances, taking him in. He was still putting on the role of Dick Grayson. He had his hair gelled down, as he always did when he was Dick, and he was wearing khaki pants and a sweater. Totally dorky. Totally mine.

When Bruce entered the room, I did my best not to show how totally and utterly terrified I was. Bruce sat down in a recliner that faced the couch Dick and I were sitting on and rested his left foot on his right knee.

The three of us sat in awkward silence and it was killing me. I could literally feel my nervousness reaching up and grabbing onto my throat, keeping me from saying anything. I just stared at Bruce, horrified.

"So?" Bruce egged on, obviously amused at my discomfort. Dick nudged me and my nervousness dropped as I smiled at him, happy he was there.

Looking back at Bruce, I took a deep breath. "I would like your permission to date Rob. I love him and want to be with him and can't imagine life without him. I know you don't want anyone touching your bird and I respect that but I would really appreciate it if you gave your permission because I don't know if I can handle not dating him any longer and-"

Dick nudged me. "You're rambling" he whispered.

"Sorry," I muttered back, bringing my attention back to Bruce. He stared at me, his eyes narrowed before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"You can't date Robin."

My heart shattered and I dropped my eyes. I couldn't date him? Why? This was so unfair. After everything I had been through. After all those stupid mistakes. After the horror of finally confessing to him, I still wasn't able to date him. Damn it!

"Wally." Bruce said and I looked back up at him quickly. "You can't date Robin because you know his secret identity. Robin can date anyone else on the Team because they don't know it." Huh? What did that have to do with anything?

"You're a special case Wally. If you want to date him, you can only date him as Dick. Not Robin. Robin is off limits." It took a while for all that to sink in. So I could only date Dick when he was Dick? I guess I could live with that. Dick reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight. I can imagine the giant grin he was wearing.

"That means Wally that you two cannot act like a couple in front of other members of the Team. Not as long as they think he's Robin." Bruce continued.

I smiled widely and nodded my head rapidly. "Yes. Yes. Of course!" I looked at Dick and he smiled sweetly at me and only the knowledge that Batman was sitting there, staring at us, kept me from kissing him.

"So I assume that's all you wanted to talk about?" Bruce said, leaning back into his recliner.

"Yes sir," I said, looking back at him. He nodded his head before standing up and exiting the room. The second the door shut, I turned my head and locked lips with Dick, my heart leaping when he returned it. He was so beautiful and he was all mine.

Dick pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me. "Want to head to back to my room? It would be more private." It was an innocent request but I couldn't help but think about all those stupid nights with Leslie. Leslie, who didn't matter to me in the slightest. Who turned out be a mega bitch and sent two jock losers to beat me up for "breaking her heart". I knew Dick wasn't implying that we go have sex but I wanted to make things clear how we stood in that department.

I sighed and looked into Dick's eyes, seeing confusion flashing in them. "Dick listen," I started. I interlaced our fingers and rubbed the thumb on the back of his hand. "I want to take things slow. Very slow. I want every aspect of this relationship to be absolutely perfect. I don't want too much too fast."

Dick blinked. "I wasn't saying-"

"I know," I interrupted. "I just wanted you to know how much I care about you and want this to go right. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because we're taking it too fast."

Dick looked down at our interlocked hands, watching my thumb still rubbing circles into his hand, before looking back at me. "Slow it is then." He leaned forward and gave me a sweet peck on the lips before standing up, squeezing my hand and leading me upstairs to his room.

* * *

**I have a feeling I'm going to lose a lot of readers now :( **

**Also, I feel like the quality of my writing has gone down since Chapter 1... has it? I'm not sure. **


	6. Chapter 6

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

Oh I certainly didn't forget about Wally's black eye, the one that had faded completely by the end of the movie, before we had approached Bruce about dating. Oh no. The idea that Wally was getting beaten up at school still set an angry fire throughout me. But when Wally had kissed me and we had proceeded to cuddle on the couch, the information was just pushed to the back of my mind. Not forgotten, just temporarily misplaced.

I was in the Batcave, trying to hack Keystone High's security cameras. Then I realized they didn't have any. Stupid public schools.

I spent the rest of this terrible Wednesday eager to get to the Cave. Bruce had told me about how he had found the imposter Robin and managed to get a strand of hair before leaving him handcuffed to one of the doors of one of the storage units (he was gone by the time Batman went back). Bruce had finished running the hair sample's DNA and was going to tell the Team about it tonight at the Cave. I couldn't wait.

I was also wondering how well Wally and I were going to be able to handle not acting like a couple around the Team. When I put my mask or sunglasses on, I was Robin, not Wally's boyfriend. How well was that going to go?

Hours and hours of completely boring school (weird, I'd never thought school boring before) later, I was washing the gel from my hair, changing my clothes, and slipping on the sunglasses. I was Robin now, and Robin was on his way to Mount Justice.

_Robin B01_

In the Mission Room Superboy and Aqualad were currently sparring, their points fluctuating up and down as they avoided and landed attacks. I watched for a couple a minutes, seeing Superboy's improvement and decided to praise him for it later.

I walked into the kitchen and found Wally bent down in the fridge, shoveling food into his mouth. If that boy had one thing that could turn me off, it was his eating habits. Wait… turn me off? Since when does Wally turn me on? I looked at his butt that was raised in the air and I felt myself begin to blush furiously.

_He's not your boyfriend. Not your boyfriend_. I kept repeating in my mind as I took a seat at the bar and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit. I bit into it loudly, hoping Wally heard me and would stop eating. Thankfully, he had.

He quickly turned around, half of a link sausage hanging out of his mouth and his arms filled with assorted food from the fridge. He quickly sucked in the sausage and chewed on it, which I made a disgusted face at. "What's up, Rob?" he asked, kicking the fridge closed. He laid the food he had in his arms onto the counter and began to pick at the pile.

"Oh you know," I waved my apple at him. "Just eating like a civilized person."

"Don't give me that crap! I've seen you eat just as bad as me!" Wally gave a chunk of meat a sharp, exaggerated bite. What an animal.

"There is no way I eat as bad as you. Ever," I shot back, taking a purposely delicate bite of the apple. He glared at me, not amused.

"Whatever Rob, don't believe me. Just know the next time we have those delicious peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies, I'll be recording your terrible eating habits." Wally said shoving a piece of apple pie into his mouth. Cookies. Those were Alfred's cookies. Cookies that he had brought up into my room last night after Bruce had approved of our relationship. We had been kissing when Alfred brought them in. I felt myself beginning to blush and took another bite of the apple. I still couldn't comprehend why Wally could suddenly make me so flustered.

"Geez, Wally!" I turned in my seat to see Artemis walking into the kitchen. "That much food? What? Did you get injured?" My heart sped up and I eyed Wally who shoveled the last bit of food into his mouth. Sure, Artemis had said it as a joke but that was probably it. He _had_ been injured. Wally was hit again at school and he was using food to try and speed up his healing.

Wally didn't look at me as he walked over to get a glass of water to wash down all the food. He'd never looked guiltier in his life. I glared at him, looking over the exposed skin of his body and trying to see any faded bruises there.

"Team. Report to the Mission Room," Batman's voice interrupted over the intercom. I hopped of the stool and followed Artemis and Wally out of the kitchen.

We met up with the other members of the Team in the Mission Room and made a semi-circle around Batman and a giant holographic screen showing a picture of a brunette boy I didn't recognize. This had to be the jerk that was parading around, pretending to be me.

Wally walked up right behind me and I was suddenly hyperaware of how close my shoulder was to his chest. I shifted uncomfortably a little before focusing on Batman, who had started to glare at me.

"As you all know, Artemis was kidnapped two days ago where he met a boy she assumed to be Robin. It turns out this boy had his face and voice altered in order to pass as Robin. The whole thing, though, was poorly executed and he was found out quickly.

"This is Nathan Prince," Batman said, looking up at the picture. "He's a runaway who lived on the streets for a while until he was picked up by The Light. He then must've undergone surgery to have his face look like Robin's. How is voice is altered it still a mystery but it's highly possible that it was done with the help of alien technology."

Another picture of Nathan flashed on the screen but he was in a crowd of people, following behind a heavily covered Cameron. "The Light seems to have partnered him up with Icicle Jr., both teens being seen together frequently before and after Nathan's facial reconstruction." A bunch of pictures popped up on the screen showing the pair together. In most of them they were just walking around but a few showed them hanging out in stores and restraunts.

"Despite this, Nathan appears to be more uncontrollable than Cameron. His younger sibling drowned a few years ago and it was thought to be an accident though it is possible that Nathan had purposely done it. He was also a male prostitute who ended up killing people he provided services for." Batman continued.

"Ew" Zatanna whispered under her breath.

"Their conflicting personalities show that they would not work well together and are actually seen arguing and fighting a lot." More pictures showing them doing just that flashed on the screen. "So the question is, what exactly does The Light want to gain from pairing up these two."

Another picture showed Sportsmaster in civilian clothes with the two teens. "There is also the question of Artemis's kidnapping." Everyone looked at Artemis quickly, who seemed uncomfortable with the attention, before looking back at the picture. "Both Sportsmaster and Icicle Jr. were not present during the rescue and the rescue itself was too easy.

"And also. Nathan mentioned how he had assumed the real Robin had gone off the Bialya, which is where the rest of the Team had gone on their recon mission where you turned up empty-handed. It's safe to assume that the information we received about the labs there were a distraction to get Nathan to slip in and get some sort of information. Based on the ease of Artemis's rescue, I'm also assuming the kidnapping was another distraction."

"Well thank goodness Robin was grounded," Artemis said, nudging me with her elbow. I pretended to be embarrassed and the rest of the Team laughed. Yeah. More like thank goodness I'd been kidnapped too.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

So yesterday, after hearing about crazy Nathan Prince, I finished up some training and head straight home. I would've loved to be with Dick, my boyfriend. Unfortunately, Dick wasn't around. Instead there was Robin who was Dick but I couldn't treat him that way simply because I _knew _that Robin was Dick which made no sense to me in the slightest but whatever. I wasn't about to go against the Dark Knight.

Today I was walking to school, my backpack slung over my shoulder and sweat beading down my face. It wasn't really that hot out but I had to wear a zip up hoodie today. Those idiots had seen the bruises on my arms and if they suddenly disappeared after just one day, I didn't know how exactly I'd be able to explain that.

I was entering through the South Entrance which was deserted as usual since most students either drive to school or get dropped off. Both options would mean that the closest entrance was the North one.

I had just walked through the school gate and turned down an enclosed breezeway when I was suddenly grabbed from the first classrooms in the breezeway. I was thrown in and my back slammed hard against one of the desks and fell to the floor. Ouch.

I heard the door shut and looked up to see one of the idiot jocks smiling down at me from right next to the door. I groaned inwardly. How are these jocks finding these empty classrooms anyways? Shouldn't there be teachers in them?

I know it seems bad that I'm just letting these idiots beat me up but honestly it's what I deserved. I had gotten into a no-strings-attached type of relationship with a girl I only slightly knew just because I was scared of what would happen to my friendship with Rob if I couldn't control my hormones. I guess I understand why I had done it to begin with and everything but when it's all said and done, I need to get what's coming to me. And this? This idiot standing above me, cracking his knuckles? This was it.

The jock smiled at me, leaning down and grabbing a fistful of my shirt. "Hey West," he said with a sneer. I began to push at him, but not too much. I was just a science geek here and science geeks aren't known for being strong.

"The last two days have just been a warm-up but now…" he pushed me hard and I was lying flat on the ground again, looking up pathetically at him. Wow. If Artemis saw me now, she'd have a lot to make fun of me for.

"…here's the real thing." He finished, pulling his fist back and aiming for my face. I shut my eyes tight, knowing I'd have to eat a lot more food to speed up these injuries by the time I saw Dick.

The jock's swing, though, was interrupted when the classroom door busted open. "Trevor!" came Leslie's voice. Great. It's her. I hadn't seen or talked to her for the past two days. I was a little busy worrying about a clone of my boyfriend and cuddling on the couch to concern myself with her.

I opened my eyes to see the jock, apparently named 'Trevor', looking shocked behind him at Leslie who stood in the threshold of the doorway glaring furiously at him. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"I… uh…" Trevor mumbled, looking at Leslie dumbfounded.

"Get out!" she yelled at him, pointing out the door as she approached us. "Get out, now!" The jock stood frozen for a minute, staring at her. He then began to back away from me, his eyes darting between Leslie and me, and left the room.

When the door shut behind him, Leslie quickly ran to kneel by me. "Oh my gosh, Wally are you hurt?" She looked at me with concerned eyes and I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No damage," I gestured to my face to show her I was injury-less.

"I'm so sorry, Wally. I heard from Michael that Trevor had overheard me say something about how we weren't a thing anymore and he took it the wrong way. I'm sorry Wally!" Tears began to form in her eyes and she hid her face in my chest. She was so sensitive sometimes.

"It's alright Leslie. I'm fine," I said to her, stroking her hair.

She sniffled before straightening herself and looking me in the eye. "Wally, I…" she sniffled again. "I want to get back with you. No strings. No pressure. None of that. I want things back the way they were." Her eyes were pleading and I couldn't look at them. I diverted my attention to the area of the tile where my hand was placed to keep myself propped up on the ground.

"Leslie… I… The thing is… I'm in a relationship," she blinked but didn't say anything. "Yeah… um… my crush… he returned my feelings two days ago." I looked up at her, waiting for her reply.

She sighed before rubbing her arms and looking away from me. "Wally. The thing is… he… Dick…" my eyebrows shot up. I'd never told her his name before. Ever. "Well, Dick walked up to me two days ago and I sort of told him to go out with you just so that you'd feel better. Then, I guess… he did." I looked at her, shocked. _What?_

She saw the look on my face and quickly tackled me in a hug. "I'm so sorry! I thought I was doing the right thing! I regret it! I regret it so much!"

I heard what she said but I couldn't make sense of it. Dick had approached her? Why? For what reason? She couldn't be lying; she identified him by name which meant he had introduced himself to her. And not only that but for her to have told him to go out with me he would have told her about how he had turned me down. Sure, I already told her but he didn't know that. What kind of a friend was he to do that? The whole thing was confusing me.

"So… he doesn't like me back?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to hear the answer.

Her hand, that was placed on my chest, tighten and she grabbed a little of my shirt, playing with it between the tips of her fingers. "I'm… I'm so sorry Wally." Tears continued to flow down her face and I couldn't help but think about how melodramatic the whole thing seemed.

"Oh…" I whispered. So Dick didn't like me back. Those stupid smiles he gave me while we were cuddling were fake. FAKE! Why should I be so surprised? He was an expert at acting like someone he was not. My heart was slowly breaking in my chest and it was physically painful. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Leslie whispered again, leaning her head on my shoulder and giving my neck light kisses. As distraught as I was, I found the gesture comforting and I hugged her back.

How could Dick do that to me? Did he think pretending to like me back was going to solve anything? I even went so far as to ask the freakin Batman for permission for us to date. Was Dick seriously going to have me suffer when he decided that this little "fake" relationship was going too far and break up with me? That was not a Dick thing to do and normally I'd call Leslie out on her lie but… she said his name and Dick never mentioned to me about how he had approached her. I couldn't deny the facts that were staring at me right in the face.

The morning bell rang and Leslie and I broke our hug and stood up. I picked up my backpack (which had flown off my back when Trevor had thrown me in here) and gave Leslie a goodbye hug before leaving for my house. I was so not in the mood for school today.

* * *

**Nathan is also not my own character. He is DC.**

**Trevor is my own though. I try so hard not to have OCs but Trevor was important to the story so I gave in. **


	7. Chapter 7

**To answer some questions:**

**1) I did A LOT of research trying to find the perfect person in the DC universe that wasn't very developed but still had a back story and was crazy enough have his face reconstructed. That's why I picked Nathan Prince. Yes, I am very aware he didn't actually do this in the comics but if he did, my story wouldn't be very interesting now would it?**

**2) I thought it was a little obvious that this was set after season 1 but in case it wasn't I'm telling you know: It's set after season 1**

**3) I'm not sure if I should continue with the ArtemisxCameron story line. It's really up to you guys. I can easily kill the idea with Artemis just refusing to approach it or I can kind of poke at it more. So, whichever you want is fine with me, you just have to let me know.**

**Any questions? Just ask.**

* * *

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

I couldn't focus during school. My mind was on two things: Nathan Prince and Wally West. Nathan Prince because… well… the idiot was walking around with a face so similar to mine it could put my secret identity in danger. And Wally West because… you know, boyfriend and all.

When the school day was nearly done, I sent Wally a text inviting him to come over. No patrol with Batman tonight and Wally and I weren't expected to go to the Cave for a while. That way, at least for a little while, we can be Wally and Dick. Boyfriends.

I don't think I'll ever get over how suddenly the idea of Wally put a smile on my face.

**Sorry Dick, I can't. Falling behind in my homework.**

I looked at the message and sighed before getting an idea.

**I can come over and help?**

It was a while before he replied.

**No. I need to do this on my own.**

I frowned at my phone. Since when does Wally care about doing his work on his own? Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I realized how upset I was over Wally not coming over. I mean I rarely ever get a day off where I can just be Dick and he won't take advantage of that? Shouldn't he be leaping at the chance to spend time with me? _Me_! His boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word still put butterflies in my stomach, even when thinking about it angrily.

Damn you Wally.

When the school day ended, I figured the best thing to do was just head over to the Cave. No homework was due tomorrow (I know. Total shocker!) and sitting around the Batcave didn't sound very appealing. I got into uniform with expectations to train and made my way to Mount Justice.

When I got to the Cave and saw that the rest of the Team wasn't sparring, I decided to just go to the training room and work on my gymnastics. When I saw the training room was empty, I figured the rest of the Team was in the living room and hopped onto the rings.

I don't know how long I ran and reran my regular routine but by the time I heard Batman's voice over the intercom, I was soaked with sweat and I was in desperate need of a water bottle. Grabbing one from the training room's fridge, I walked out to meet with the rest of the Team. I was surprised to see Rocket among them.

"Hey Rocket," I said, noting she was in her superhero garb. "Joining us on a mission?"

She nodded her head and smiled. Raquel was a member of the Team, definitely, but she wasn't as active as the rest of us. "Batman said he had a special mission he wanted me on," she told me and I could tell there was a tiny hint of pride in what she said. I wonder how'd she feel when she found out it was probably just a small covert opp.

"Where's Kid Flash?" Batman asked, looking at the members of the Team.

"He said he was busy with school work," I offered. Batman squinted his eyes in a glare for a second before I walked over and use the holographic computer to call him. A screen popped up and we heard a ringing as I called his cell phone.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the Mission Room.

"Get over here," I said a little too bitterly.

"On the way," he mumbled into the phone. "Hey I gotta go-" I heard him, his voice a little faded from bringing the phone down from his ear, quickly say before he hung up. It certainly wasn't me he was talking to. So much for catching up with schoolwork. My fingers were frozen on the keyboard and I kept my eyes locked on the screen. I didn't like the sound of that.

Who was he talking to? It couldn't be his parents. His parents didn't get home from work until later. That meant he was home alone, with some unnamed person. Could it be Leslie? Oh god if it was Leslie…

"Robin," Batman said sternly, jolting me out of my thoughts and I quickly shut down the holographic computer.

"He's coming," I said unnecessarily, walking over to join the rest of the Team. I'm sure the Team didn't notice that seemingly innocent remark Wally made and they didn't seem to notice I was on edge. I looked over at Artemis, though, and she exchanged a sad glance with me before turning to Zatanna and striking up a conversation.

2 minutes later, we were graced with Kid Flash's presence.

"Hey-yo!" he said with a big smile before zipping to where we were standing. He nudged Superboy's shoulder before leaning over to give me a high-five which, of course, I returned happily. I couldn't act too immature about this. No. I was Robin. Dick, on the other hand, was fuming with jealousy and anger. He had lied to me. If he was doing schoolwork, why would someone be with him?

Batman glared at us, waiting for our attention, before he spoke. "After much research and study, we were able to detect a pattern concerning Nathan Prince and his outings with Icicle Jr."

We? Batman was working on that alone last night. Then it hit me. Oh yeah… _she_ would've been there helping him. I couldn't help but smile even if my insides were fuming.

"In a few hours, Icicle Jr. and Prince should be going out to eat somewhere in Star City. It will more than likely be a dark Mexican restraunt. If not then a sushi place." Batman continued. He turned toward the larger holographic computer and typed come things in. A list of Mexican restraunts and sushi places popped up. "These are the probable candidates." There were 4 places listed.

"I will be sending in a small Team to track down Icicle Jr. and Prince and listen in on their conversation." He shut the list down and turned back to us. "It's possible that we won't get any useful information but we can't just sit around and wait for the Light to make their move."

"Who's going?" Superboy asked, his fist clenched. He hadn't been too happy about hearing about Artemis's abduction. Sure, he was with Miss Martian but he was a little territorial. Artemis was a friend and he was angry someone had done that to her.

"Rocket, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian." Batman said. I was shocked. I wasn't going on a _covert opp_? I mean… I was the stealthiest member on the Team. But I quickly realized why Batman had probably excluded me. He had understood the underlying meaning of what Wally had said on the phone and knew I wasn't happy about it. He didn't trust me to not act irrationally. Thanks Batman. Thanks a lot.

"Night with the ladies!" Wally said, slinging an arm around Rocket and Artemis with a smile.

"Get your arm off me!" Rocket said, shoving it off of her but smiling nonetheless.

"Get over yourself Wally," Artemis added, copying Rocket's actions.

I knew Wally was acting like that because he was… well Wally but it only added to my jealousy. Maybe this whole dating thing wasn't going to work out so well. I mean we're together for two days and I already can't handle it. Great.

"Kid Flash will need to be in civilian clothing and Miss Martian will have to change form and blend in. This means that you will need to be extra careful about being discovered." Both Kid Flash and Miss Martian nodded. "Artemis and Rocket will be too recognizable so they will act as backup. They will stay close but out of sight from both Icicle Jr. and Prince."

Miss Martian nodded her head and immediately began to morph her body. She changed into a girl a little shorter than Wally with light brown hair. She wore a black blouse and skinny jeans with boots. Her face had completely changed from her soft features to more sharp ones while still looking attractive. She looked to the girls for approval and they gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright. Let's go Team," Wally said, a giant smile on his face. This time he moved his arm around Miss Martian's shoulders and they walked off together. Raquel followed close behind. Batman took his leave through the zeta tube.

I glared at Wally's back before turning to Artemis, rummaging through my belt and placing a small gadget in her hand. "An audio recording device," I explained as she stared at it. "To make it easier to make this covert."

She stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking up at me. "Robin," she whispered so that the other members couldn't hear. "We need to talk." I nodded and grunted in response. She looked at me sadly before turning around and joining Wally, Raquel, and M'Gann to the hanger. She wanted to talk about Leslie. Awesome. This day was just getting better and better.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

If it wasn't for the fact that Artemis operated here with Green Arrow, I would've been completely lost. Walking around in civilian clothing in this massive city with a hot M'Gann, there was no way I could've navigated properly. Artemis was able to get us to the 4 locations quickly and, of course, our extremely unlucky teenage lives had it so that we found Icicle Jr. and Nathan at the 4th and final location.

It was a dark Mexican restraunt (nice job Bruce)and they had been seated in a booth in the middle of the far wall. They could be seen from pretty much anywhere else in the restraunt. Perfect way for us to place the listening device Rob had given Artemis without being noticed.

Speaking of that thing… why had Rob given it to Artemis? What was wrong with anyone else? What was wrong with me? Oh, that's right. He doesn't love me. He's faking it. So why not just give it to Artemis? She was female anyways.

"Wally?" M'Gann said, nudging me with her elbow. We were outside the restraunt, ready to walk in. I was so lost in thought, I guess I hadn't noticed M'Gann and I had already made it to the restraunt. Wow, time flies when you're brooding.

I smiled at her. "Sorry Megan. Lost in thought." She raised her eyebrows at me but we walked in.

'_Entering the restraunt now. We have a visual on Prince and Icicle Jr.' _M'Gann said through the mind and Rocket confirmed that they heard the message and I took in the sight of the restraunt. It was a cute place with Mexican-like artifacts lining the walls. The painting was bright but the actual room was kept dim. A little weird for a Mexican restraunt but they certainly did exist.

"Two please," I said to the waiting cute Mexican girl. She nodded her head and grabbed a couple of menus from a little wire stand. She led us to a table in the further corner of the restraunt. When M'Gann and I sat down, I realized I had a pretty good view of Nathan and Cameron's table while M'Gann's back was to them. They were giving their orders to a waiter who was writing chicken scratch on his pad.

When the hostess left, I felt the device moving on its own inside my pocket. M'Gann was using her mind control. Under normal conditions, I would've made some sort of flirty joke about that but I was a taken man. Despite the fact that my partner didn't like me back, I still felt obligated to cut back on my flirty attitude.

'_Applying listening device now'_ M'Gann said. The listening device slid out from my pocket and I busied myself with the menu, pretending to be interested in quesadillas or whatever. The listening device quickly whizzed on the ground, sticking to the shadows, before making it to the Nathan and Cameron's booth. M'Gann used her powers to stick it to the bottom of the table and she smiled broadly about her achievement. I smiled back at her, shaking my head a little at how innocent her smile looked, and began to list the options she could have for lunch.

Lunch went great. M'Gann had a soft taco and beans and I had the same with about 3 other entrees. Not exactly sure what I ordered but it was still delicious. I snuck a couple of glances at Nathan and Cameron and they were glaring at each other each time I did. Seriously, the most incompatible team the Light could've thought of.

When M'Gann walked off to use the restroom, my phone vibrated almost immediately. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw that it was Dick. For a second, I thought it was strange how well he had timed calling me when I was alone but I suddenly spotted a camera directed right at me and realized he'd probably hacked it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. It was weird for him to be calling me during a mission, even if it was as laid back and easy as this.

"Hey Wally," Dick said from the other end. Hearing the soft sound of music, I realized he was in his bedroom at Wayne Manor. He always listens to music when he's home without Bruce. Don't know why, he just does.

"How's my amazing boyfriend doing? Good? That's good," I quickly said, not even giving him enough time to respond.

"Actually Wally, something's been bothering me." He said softly and I pushed the phone painfully against my ear so I could hear it. Was he about to admit that he didn't actually like me? This couldn't wait until we were face-to-face?

"Wally… who were you talking to when I called earlier?" he asked. I was stunned. There was a more pressing matter here than simply who I was talking to earlier.

"What does it matter who I was talking to Dick? Frankly, I'm surprised you care at all." I said bitterly into the phone. A couple stray glances went my way and I made a mental note to keep my voice down.

"Care?" Dick asked. "Why wouldn't I care? I'm your boyfriend Wally!"

"Yeah. Unfortunate for you," I said rudely. Dick was silent on the other end. Suddenly Cameron and Nathan stood up and walked out of the restraunt. "I got to go," I quickly said before ending the phone call. I bit down hard on my lip to tone down my anger.

I asked the waiter for a check just as M'Gann came out of the restrooms. When she sat down, she quickly used her Martian powers to get the listening device and I felt it slip into my pocket. I winked at her and smiled and she blushed furiously. She was so sweet.

When we paid for the food, M'Gann and I walked out of the restraunt and started heading towards our rendezvous point, a little side park 3 blocks away with enough trees to successfully hide the Bio-Ship

"That was delicious," M'Gann said licking her lips and smiling happy. "We should have stuff like that more often."

I laughed. "We can, Megan. You can buy the ingredients and make them yourselves." M'Gann made a satisfied humming noise and I laughed again.

Her face suddenly grew serious and she looked at me worried. "Are you okay? When I came out of the bathroom you seemed upset and angry."

I slung an arm across her shoulders "Of course babe." She smiled at me and I could tell she was fighting the urge to read my mind. I gave her a slight noogie before taking my arm off her shoulders. "Just kidding, you're Conner's babe."

She looked at me, slightly surprised at what I said before smiling again, much warmer this time. I needed to be smiled at right now.

When we made it to the Bio-Ship and met up with Artemis and Rocket.

"I get asked to help on a slow mission!" Rocket exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It was important though," M'Gann offered, changing her form back into her trademark Miss Martian costume.

"I know but I was hoping for a little more action," Rocket said, putting her hands on her hips and making a pouty face.

We all laughed and quickly boarded the Bio-Ship. M'Gann quickly went to take the controls and  
Rocket took a seat in one of the chairs. Artemis held back though and when I made a move to join M'Gann and Rocket, she grabbed onto me arm.

"We need to talk."

*xoOox*

*Artemis Crock*

"Um… okay," Wally said with a frown before moving with me to the back of the Bio-Ship, as far away from M'Gann and Rocket as possible.

"It's about Robin," I said and he visibly tensed up. "Have you talked to him yet? Is everything okay?" If he hadn't talked to Robin about the girl yet, who knows what kind of road their friendship was going to go down. It was enough for concern.

"Talked about…" he looked confused at first but it quickly morphed into realization. "Oh the girl? Yeah… we talked about her."

"Wally… were you talking to her when we called you from the cave?" I asked.

Wally frowned. "No, it wasn't her. Actually, I um…" He looked away awkwardly. "I ended things with her. I wanted a more…" he looked back at me "meaningful relationship."

I felt my face get hot. "Oh my gosh, Wally. If you're talking about me-"

He burst into laughter. "No. No Artemis. Not you." I sighed in relief. Wally was a great guy and any girl out there would be lucky to date him but I just wasn't interested in him that way. And wait… did he laugh at me?

I glared at him and punched his shoulder. "Don't laugh at me." His easy-going face suddenly dropped and he looked at me with a dead serious expression on his face. Normally, this would be unsettling but the tips of his mouth twitched up slightly from him having to force his smile down. Jerk…

The finally gave up on his serious expression and laughed again. "Sorry Artemis. No it's not you. It's someone else. They don't like me though."

I felt a slight pity build up in me. All he wanted was a serious relationship and his feelings weren't returned. I stepped forward and hugged him. "Well I'm glad you're looking for something real now Wally." It was a couple of seconds before Wally returned the hug but when he did, his arms went low around my back and he hugged me back fiercely. I'm guessing he was imagining that it was his crush he was hugging rather than me. I knew how that felt.

We parted our hug and joined Rocket and M'Gann in the front of the Bio-Ship, where the four of us talked until we got to Mount Justice.

We pulled into the hangar and quickly went to the mission room. Frankly, I was extremely interested in what Nathan and Cameron had been talking about. Hopefully, they had mentioned something about what they planned to do with Nathan's Robin-looking face, if anything at all.

Aqualad and Zatanna were currently sparring. Obviously, Aqualad had the upper hand but what could you expect, Zatanna wasn't a very physical fighter. When they spotted us walking up, they stopped their fight and looked at us expectantly.

Wally dug into his pocket and raised the listening device into the air. "Got it!" he cried triumphantly. Aqualad and Zatanna smiled excitedly at him. Wally suddenly got a confused look on his face and looked around. "Um… where's Batman?" He lowered his arm from the air. "Shouldn't he be here to hear the recording?" Everyone exchanged a look with one another and shrugged their shoulders.

_Batman 02_

Ah. There he is.


	8. Chapter 8

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

When Batman walked into the Cave, he brought in this aura of complete fury. The rest of the Team felt it too and M'Gann even tensed up slightly. Batman, with a swish of his cape, approached the six of us. He noticed the device in my hand and reached for it. I obliged and let him take.

He brought the listening device up to his eye, scrutinizing it with a glare, before putting it in a compartment in his belt. "Good work" he said. We exchanged nervous smiles with one another.

"We're not going to get to hear it?" Rocket asked, the only one among us who was really brave enough to stand up against the Bat glare.

"You will," Batman said before turning to the holographic computer and typing a little into its keyboard. "I have another mission. Actually, it was the real mission I was going to have you do before I found out about Prince and Icicle Jr."

We looked at each other, some us smiling while others had their eyebrows raised. We looked back over to the computer's screen to see a picture of a thick jungle looking back at us. "This is a jungle in Indonesia, where we believe the Brain has set up some sort of operation that includes a type of gun that shuts the body down completely, putting its victims in a zombie-like state. So far, the type of technology has only gone as advanced as leaving a temporary effect. Your job is to find and destroy all the research as well as the guns."

The picture of the jungle then zoomed in on the floor, which looked completely impossible to navigate through. "The jungle is too thick to walk through. This is why only those who are able to fly through or over the jungle will be going on this mission." Batman's eyes swooped over our faces. "That will include M'Gann, Zatanna, and Rocket."

"Can't M'Gann lift up people with her mind or somethin?" Rocket said, crossing her arms. "Wouldn't it be more helpful for more people to go on this type of mission?" Everyone stood still, waiting for Batman's reaction. Frankly, I was terrified.

"Yes, that's true. But if M'Gann is, for whatever reason, unable to do so during the mission, that leaves almost every member of the Team at a huge disadvantage. For safety purposes, only the three of you will go.

"You will, however, work alongside Green Lantern," A picture of the masked Leaguer popped up on the screen. "He has been following the Brain's activity and has requested the help of the Team in this mission." My mouth dropped open. We were being… _requested_? By a Leaguer?

"He has recognized the Brain as having been previously your fight. He thinks it is only right that you go with him on the mission… as do I." Wow. This was huge. This was some serious recognition the League was giving us. After New Year's Eve, though, I guess I should've seen it coming. But… I mean… whoa.

"Green Lantern should be here shortly and you will take the Bio-Ship to Indonesia," Batman instructed. "Until then, get yourselves ready." I looked behind me to see Zatanna, Rocket, and M'Gann practically buzzing with excitement. I clapped a hand on Zatanna's shoulder and congratulated the three of them. Everyone else made a circle around them and congratulated them too. All three of them wore large smiles.

"Kid Flash," Batman said. I turned around to see Batman standing next to zeta tube, glaring down at me. I swear that glare took off two years of my life. Sneaking away from the group, I walked over to where Batman was standing. I had a feeling this was about me being rude to Dick on the phone earlier. Honestly, though, I wasn't quite sorry for that. He was playing me. He had intentions of completely breaking my heart. He didn't love me. No matter how hard I wanted him to, he just didn't.

"Come with me," he said and I avoided looking at his eyes but still feeling the force of his glare. He walked into the zeta tube and I followed close behind.

_Batman 02_

_Kid Flash B03_

About 20 minutes later, I was sitting in the living room of the Wayne Manor, about to get dumped. Great. This was not something I was looking forward to. I felt a tug at my heart and I was suddenly completely distraught. I didn't want to lose Dick. As a boyfriend or a best friend. I loved him. But I didn't deserve to be with someone who was playing me like that. How could he do that to me? I felt tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. I couldn't cry. Not yet. Not before we actually break up.

Alfred walked into the living room, a covered platter in his hand. "Master Wallace," he said, walking over and placing the platter onto the coffee table in front of me. I quickly leaned over and removed the covering to find the most disgusting black mush staring at me. I looked at Alfred, bewildered.

"I hope you are aware, Master Wallace, that placing Master Dick in your care was a decision I supported." His eyes suddenly grew stone cold as he glared down at me. "Don't make me regret it." I opened my mouth but incoherent sounds came out. I didn't know what to say to that. It was a simple statement but it sent shivers up my spine.

Satisfied with my response, Alfred left me with the mush. I looked at it, making a face. I wasn't _that _hungry. I shoved it away on the table and crossed my arms. I wiggled a little in the couch and sighed unhappily. The last time I was on this couch I was kissing Dick and telling him I wanted a serious and lasting relationship with him. Two days later and we were getting ready to break up. So much for a lasting relationship.

When Batman finally entered, as Bruce Wayne, he glared at me as he took as seat in the same recliner as before. I dropped my eyes to the ground, waiting to get yelled at.

"Wally," Bruce said in a very Batman-like voice. "You can't date Dick anymore." Despite the fact that I saw this coming and having the knowledge that Dick didn't even like me, I could still feel my heart break.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not entirely sure what exactly I had done wrong but feeling the need to apologize anyway.

"I was expecting you to treat Dick well and not have him be one of your little flings," Bruce continued.

I snapped my head back up. "He wasn't one of my 'flings' and I did treat him well!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at my outburst and I bite down hard on my lip. "Then explain to me what happened, Wally. Dick won't tell me anything."

I blinked a few times. "Does he even know I'm here?" I asked. Bruce was silent and I took that as a 'no'. "Bruce," I continued. "I didn't do anything. I'm the one who wanted this relationship, not him."

"Then explain why…" Bruce trailed off, obviously not to have meant to say that. Normally, he's pretty composed and calculated. He never says things he didn't mean to. But when it came to Dick, his little bird, he can be a totally different person.

"Explain what?" I asked, suddenly on edge. "Is Dick okay?" Bruce's slight hesitation was enough for me and I quickly ran out of there using my speedster powers. I ran straight through the maze of the house expertly and busted into Dick's dark room.

Dick was a lump on his bed. Or he was, at least. Apparently I had woken him because he was now standing up on the bed, blankets wrapped around his feet, his hair a tousled mess, and a lamp in his hand aimed right at me.

His fighter stance softened when he saw it was me and I quickly flipped the light switch, bathing his bedroom in a soft yellow glow. He squinted his eyes and blinked, shielding his eyes. That's when I saw it. His eyes were puffy and red. He'd been crying.

I sprinted over to his bed and cupped his face. "Dick…" I whispered, staring at his eyes. He looked away from me and pulled back out of my grasp.

"Get out Wally," he said depressed. I'd never heard him so upset with me before. He put absolutely no force into the words, as if it wasn't worth trying.

"Dick. Talk to me," I said. "What happened?"

"What happened!?" Dick said, furious now. "I'll tell you what happened! First you avoid me the rare day that I have off. Then you lie to me about getting schoolwork done. THEN I find out someone was with you at your house and you refuse to tell me who!" Dick took in a deep, angered breath. "How are you supposed to expect me to take that?"

Oh god… oh GOD! He thought I was cheating. I reached out to hug him but he scowled and pushed me back. "Two days, Wally. TWO DAYS and you already can't deal with a serious relationship."

"Dick… I wasn't cheating on you." I said, reaching for him again. He avoided my arms again, hopping off the bed.

"Then explain what you _were_ doing Wally." He still looked angry but I could see in his eyes how upset he was about this. People who don't care don't look that sad.

"Leslie… she-"

"Of course. Leslie!" Dick said, throwing up his hands. "Of all people you had to cheat on me with, you did it with her."

"I said I wasn't cheating!" I cried. "She told me you didn't love me!"

"What are you talking about? How would she know something like that?" he had a bewildered look on his face laced with anger.

"She told me you walked up to her two days ago, before I came over, and she told you that you should just go out with me so I don't look pathetic! I know, Dick. She told me."

Dick frowned at me. "I've never talked to Leslie."

That stopped me for a second. "Well then how did she know your name?" He raised his eyes at me. "She called you 'Dick'" I clarified.

He shrugged. "I don't know!"

My eyes grew wide. "So… you do love me?" I could tell how cautious I sounded but stared at Dick's beautiful eyes anyways, waiting for a response.

"I'm not the type of person to date someone I don't," he replied, staring back at me.

That was sort of a yes.

I leaned forward and captured his lips with him. He fought at first but after I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me, he returned it.

Oh thank god. He did love me. He did! My heart leaped and I moaned into the kiss. I ignored the fact that this whole thing meant Leslie had lied to me and just allowed myself to get lost in the sensation of Dick actually kissing me.

I pushed him down onto the bed and he fell with a thud. Our lips broke contact for a second and he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, bringing him back into the kiss.

I began to rub my tongue against his teeth asking, no _begging_, for entrance. After a little while, he complied and opened his mouth and I shot my tongue in. I explored his mouth hungrily, wanted to taste every bit of him that I could.

I was loving this. These kisses were bringing shivers down my spine and made my stomach flip. This was what I wanted: real feelings.

When we finally broke for air, I rolled off him and cuddled next to him. He was breathing deeply and kept his eyes trained on the ceiling. I took his hand that was closest to me and intertwined our fingers.

"So… just a misunderstanding?" he asked, still breathing hard. I leaned forward and took the top of his ear in my mouth, biting tenderly.

"Yeah, stupid I know." I said in-between nips.

"But who were you talking to when I called from the Cave?" Dick asked unsure. I instantly felt guilty. Why hadn't I just told him the truth when he called me at the Mexican place? Why'd I have to make such a big deal out of it and make him cry. CRY! I'll never forgive myself for that.

"Barry," I said, pulling away from his ear. He turned his head and finally looked at me, waiting for more of an explanation. "Leslie… she told me this morning that you talked to her and were faking the relationship and I was so upset that I went home. I told my mom I wasn't feeling well and she quickly called Barry, thinking it was a speedster issue. He came over and spent the whole day with me, scared that something weird was going on with my powers."

Dick frowned. "You didn't tell him why you weren't feeling good?" I shook my head. No matter how hard Barry had tried to coax it out of me, I had eluded the question all day. "Why?" Dick asked.

I sighed. "I guess… I… didn't want you to look bad."

Dick smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "You're such a dork."

I quickly pulled him up onto the bed so that we were laying in it the right way and pulled him against me. "All yours," I whispered. His head was buried in my chest and he mumbled something. I squeezed him hard and kissed the top of his head. "What?"

Dick pulled back a little before answering me, a giant grin on his face. "And no one else's."

I leaned down and kissed him lightly, not able to contain the smile on my face. "No. Never again."

* * *

**Other than the totally terrible kissing scene, I feel pretty happy about this chapter :)**

**And so sorry about the delayed update. I've been computerless for days...**


	9. Chapter 9

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

I was ecstatic about Wally not cheating on me. After he had hung up on me when he was on the mission, I couldn't handle the idea that he was cheating and had cried my eyes out. Bruce had found out and tried to comfort me but all I wanted was to be alone.

The fact that Wally thought I didn't love him had to mean that the only reason he would've come back was because of Bruce. I hope Bruce didn't do anything.

Just in case though, I decided to ask. "Wally?"

"Hmm?" he said, his lips on my neck. The light kisses were sending shivers down my spine that spread all the way to my toes.

"Did you talk to Bruce?" He instantly froze and pulled away from my neck.

"Crap," he muttered. "He said I wasn't allowed to date you." He quickly hopped off the bed and began to straighten out the imaginary wrinkles that he thought he saw on his shirt. "Oh god. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die aren't I?" he said to himself.

"Wally," I said sitting up on the bed and swinging my feet over the side, "relax."

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax? The scariest man on the planet, on any planet, just forbid me from dating you and here I am kissing you! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." He began to fidget with the ends of his shirt and I had a feeling he was going to bolt for the door any second.

"I mean we should at least go talk to him. Beg him for a second chance. Maybe-" I shut him up with a kiss. He made a surprised whine at first before he returned it, pressing his lips against mine. I pulled him back onto the bed, him over me, before I flipped our positions.

I pulled back and looked at him. His hair was slightly messed up and pushed up on the mattress. His pink lips were begging for me to kiss them and he licked them slightly. His face had a slight pink blush that was dusted across his cheeks. I swear there wasn't a thing in the world that I thought was hotter.

I attacked his mouth viciously, our teeth clanking together for a second before we both opened our mouths. This time it was a battle of dominance as we poked each other's tongue. I moaned slightly and felt Wally get shivers. This distracted him enough and I won the battle, digging my tongue deep into Wally's mouth. This caused Wally to moan and brought up his hands to grab onto my ass, giving it a light squeeze. I moaned loudly at his touch.

I grinded slightly into his leg and felt myself getting an erection. Wally felt it too and quickly flipped our positions and ending the kiss. He sat on my stomach and I could see he was getting excited too. I looked from the bulge in his pants to his face to see he was blushing furiously. I took a silent enjoyment at the idea that I could make him blush.

"We should stop," he said, looking at me with his green eyes. I saw in them that he didn't want to stop, not for a second. He wanted to go all the way with me so bad but he was restraining himself, not wanting to move too fast.

Seeing him like that, full of love for me… it wanted me to throw away our agreement on a slow relationship. The only thing that kept me from doing that was the thought of him with Leslie. Thinking about it totally turned me off and I nodded my head at him. Our first time was going to be special. So much more special than all of his nights with Leslie combined. I was going to make sure of it.

He rolled off me and got off the bed, standing up. "Let's go talk to Bruce."

I raised my eyebrows at him before pointing to his bulge. "You might want to wait a while before you do that."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He said, his face suddenly red hot again. He looked so cute I couldn't resist. I got off the bed and gave him a quick kiss. His blush grew even redder and I chuckled softly at him, wrapping my arms around his chest and holding him close.

His speedster warmth felt so nice against my body and I dug my face into his chest. He ruffled up my hair before returning the hug, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. Seriously, that was going to have to stop. I couldn't find myself to complain though. Standing there holding onto Wally. It felt so perfect and right. Why hadn't I seen this before?

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

After calming down (aka my erection was gone) I went downstairs to the living room to find Bruce, still sitting in his recliner, glaring the life out of me. I'm dead right now. It's my ghost walking around the Wayne Manor now.

I sat down at the couch and looked at Bruce, scared out of my mind. I told Dick that I should do this myself but I was starting to regret my decision. I had felt so much calmer talking to Bruce when Dick was around. But I knew I had to do this myself.

I took a deep breath. "Bruce. I… talked to Dick," I said, my hands beginning to vibrate. I had gotten so much better at controlling that recently. Of course the idea of Dick had to bring it up again. Geez. "Everything… Everything's worked out."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at me and I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying to force the words out. "We want a second chance."

Bruce stared at me, not saying a word. The suspense was killing me. He was so protective of his bird. There was no way he was going to let me date Dick.

That's when I realized something. "Um, why didn't you follow me to Dick's room?" If he was really being so overprotective, he would've marched right into Dick's room and snatched me out of there. It didn't make any sense so why…

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" I asked, looking at him expectantly. The right side of his mouth twitched up and I nearly exploded. Oh my gosh! The damn Bat didn't even know what was going on between Dick and I and he'd been able to play us.

He stood up from his recliner, shoving his left hand into his pocket, and looked down at me. "Don't make me have to intervene again." His glare left me speechless and I watched him disappear around the corner, leaving me alone in the living room. I collapsed back into the couch, pressing my back into the cushions.

Wow.

I left the living room and cautiously made my way back up to Dick's room, just waiting for a booby trap to maim me. It seemed too easy for Bruce to be okay about this whole thing but, surprisingly, I made it back to Dick's room without a scratch.

When I opened the door, I was surprised when Dick tackled me to the ground, his arms wrapped around my neck.

On the floor of the hallway, I strained my neck to look down at Dick whose head was currently at my chest. He smiled widely at me before scooting up a little and giving me a kiss. I returned it passionately, my eyes shut tight as I lifted my head from the floor a little.

I began to sit up, not allowing Dick's lips to leave mine, and found myself with my lap filled with him. I almost wiggled out from under him but he quickly straddled me, wrapping his legs around my waist. Oh god. Didn't this boy know what he did to me?

I grabbed onto his thighs and did my best to stand up without falling over. I wobbled slightly but managed to stand. Dick didn't seem to notice as he continued to kiss me, his tongue beginning to skim my teeth in his attempt for entrance.

I denied it to him, walking into the room and shutting it with my foot. He whined in protest and pushed harder against my lips. I sat down on his bed, my feet firmly planted on the floor. I rubbed circles into his thighs, which were still wrapped around my waist tightly much to my enjoyment.

Still unable to get into my mouth, Dick decided on a tactic that was totally un-Dick-like. He shoved his hands underneath my shirt and his cold fingers brushed my left nipple. I gasped in surprised and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth.

I allowed him his victory and moaned as he explored my mouth. He moved his hands to my back, keeping it under my shirt.

I felt myself getting excited again. I made a mental note to stop but a wave of "I don't care" suddenly hit me. I began to lie down slowly, forcing Dick to loosen his legs from around my waist. He pulled away from my mouth and backed away a little, looking at me with the most damn lustful eyes I'd ever seen. It sent shivers down my back.

He clutched onto the bottom of my shirt and tugged upwards. "Off" he commanded. My body froze for a second, caught up in the sexiness of how Dick had said that. Then I ripped off my shirt and tossing it aside. It was just a shirt. As long as our pants stay on, we should be okay.

Dick's eyes raked over my body as if he were analyzing it. So. Damn. Hot.

I clutched the front of his shirt, which cause him to flinch at my sudden aggressiveness, before yanking him back against me and kissing him fiercely. He returned it but quickly pulled back and instead began to kiss my neck. His kisses turned into soft nips and sucks which turned me into a whimpering mess.

"So… so you heard?" I asked breathily, my chest heaving slightly from the kissing. Of course he heard, the living room probably had at least 8 hidden cameras in there.

"Hmm," came Dick's response which I assumed meant "yes". The vibration of his lips from saying that, though, turned me on even more and soon I was vibrating. I quickly put my vibrating hands on Dick's hips and he suddenly arched into me, temporarily stopping his assault on my neck.

"Oh my god Wally," he whispered and I removed my hands quickly.

"Sorry," I mumbled even though I really wasn't. The way he had whispered my name was doing wonders to my imagination.

Dick dug his head back into my neck and gave me light kisses there. "Don't be," he said in between his kisses. I moaned and moved my head to give him better access to my neck but began to think about other things, allowing my mind to wander a little.

When my hands stopped vibrating, I wrapped my arms around Dick and held him. His kisses were beginning to slow down and it wasn't long before he stopped all together. We laid on his bed, cuddling and breathing heavily. God I loved this.

"We should get going. Prince and all that," Dick said against my neck which tickled it a little.

"Prince doesn't interest me at the moment," I said to Dick, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with this boy in my arms.

Dick got up off me, standing on the floor. "Come on Wally," he said. I sat up and pouted at him. He laughed at my face before leaning to give me a quick kiss. I sighed and nodded my head, standing up from the bed.

"Alright I'll go ahead," I said, giving him a quick kiss before speeding off.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

Quickly changing clothes and slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses, I searched for Bruce so we could head over to the Cave together. I found him suiting up in the Batcave.

"We heading over to the Cave to hear that recording?" I asked as I walked across the massive cave.

"No," he said, slipping the cowl on. "Some Team members went on a mission in Indonesia. When they return, we'll hear it."

"Indonesia? Who went?"

"Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Rocket."

"Those who can fly?" I asked, making the connection quickly. Batman nodded his head gruffly before walking past me.

"I'm going to the Watchtower. Notify me once the Team returns."

"Wait!" I called after him. He paused in his stride, his back turned to me and waiting for me to continue. "Wally. I was… sort of wondering why you did… what you did."

Sure, I wasn't surprised that Bruce had played Wally and I so well but the fact that he actually did it still baffled me. I had been so excited about Wally being out of trouble that I had attacked him the second he made it back to my room and pushed the question to the back of my mind.

Of course attacking him led me to kissing which led me to taking his shirt off. I couldn't help blushing about it.

Bruce turned around and faced me, pushing his cowl down. He had a serious look on his face and I was almost taken aback by it. Almost.

"Dick. I know the type of person you are. I know how important Wally is to you. I wasn't about to watch you be so upset over something that could be fixed so easily." He said, the seriousness still held strong on his face.

I nodded my head in understanding before I realized. _"I know the type of person you are." _What was that supposed to mean? Before I could ask, his cowl was back up and he briskly left the Batcave.

I sighed, deciding to let it go for now. I left the Batcave and made my way to the zeta tube. I knew Wally would be slightly disappointed that we had stopped… kissing to just sit around the Cave waiting for M'Gann, Zatanna, and Raquel to return from their mission. In all honestly, I was disappointed too.

_Robin B01_

Finding myself in an empty Mission Room, I made my way to the living room where the rest of the Team (Wally, Conner, Artemis, and Kladur) were hanging out.

The second I walked in and lifted my hand in greeting, Artemis grabbed a hold of that hand and practically dragged me down the hall.

Oh yeah. We hadn't talked yet. I wonder how Wally was going to take me being dragged away by a female. Artemis no less. The thought made me smile.

She led me to the library, a place I hadn't even entered since Red Tornado's "siblings" had attacked the Cave. She plopped me down in one of the chairs and stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. I felt like a child. Instead, I brought myself up from the chair and sat on the table directly behind it, using the chair as a place to place my feet. We were eye level now. Much better.

"Listen Robin I know you're angry and everything at Wally but I think you should know-"

I waved my hand passively. "It's fine Artemis."

She blinked surprised. "It is?" she asked, obviously not sure about whether to believe me or not.

"We talked. Everything's fine. I'm not mad anymore." I told her and it was true. I wasn't really all that angry about the whole sex thing. The idea that Leslie was deliberately trying to break Wally and I up set a white hot fury blazing through me. An anger that surprised even me. "Totally feeling the aster."

She looked at me skeptically before her shoulders dropped and she sighed. "Good," she said sounding relief.

We made our way back to the living room where Wally was at the DVD stand next to the television, taking out a movie, looking at it, and then throwing it behind him. A mess of DVDs were piled on the ground behind him.

"Wally! You're making a mess!" Artemis said before she leaned down and began to scoop up some of the DVDs.

"We have to watch SOMETHING! We can't just sit around!" Wally said, throwing another DVD down to the pile. I looked over to Kaldur who was sitting on the couch pretending not to hear the commotion. Conner was on the couch too but he didn't really seem to care about the whole ordeal.

"How about you TRAIN? You haven't done that in a while," Artemis said, pushing Wally away from the DVD rack so that she could put the DVDs away. Wally glared at her.

"That's boring," Wally pouted before pushing Artemis back over so that he could view some of the DVDs. Noticing this, Artemis grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Train. Now." I nearly cackled. She sounded like such a mother.

Wally glared at Artemis one last time before he retreated back from the DVD stand. "Fine. Rob you're coming with," he declared, walking around the couch to where I stood and beginning to push me toward the training room.

Some alone time with Wally. Why do I suspect he planned this whole thing out?

"Tell us when M'Gann, Raquel, and Zatanna get back," I yelled back as I was shoved down the hallway of the Cave.

Whatever Wally had planned I certainly hope, for his sake, that it didn't break any of Bruce's rules.

* * *

**I am having the WORST writer's block. I know what I want to happen but I'm totally clueless as how I'm supposed to get there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like such a jerk for taking so long :(**

**Anyways enjoy**

* * *

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

Artemis taking Rob away… not the most exciting part of my day. Then, when Artemis had told me to train, I had declared that Rob would be coming with me. Ha! Who's taking Rob now?

I led him into the training room and immediately steered him towards the mat in the corner. The mat was used for sparing when the Mission Room was occupied or you wanted some privacy. I just figured that I'd be doing more than sparing, it'd be easier to do the sparing part in the training room where the rest of the equipment would be.

We approached the mat and Rob gave me a weird look. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair before reaching down and taking my shirt off. Rob's mouth opened slightly and he took a step back. What was his problem? We always sparred shirtless.

I walked to the center of the mat and looked back at him, waiting. He stood there for a moment before slowly and hesitatingly taking his shirt off. When he was completely shirtless, I could see the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks and it hit me. Me being shirtless plus him being attracted to me (thank goodness!) equaled a set up for disaster. I guess I hadn't thought about that.

"You know I just got to thinking," I said aloud, knowing I couldn't outright ask him if he was uncomfortable with the shirtless thing. I mean, every room in the Cave had cameras and those tapes were constantly being reviewed by the League. "When we're facing the bad guys, we won't be shirtless. So we should probably wear them. It'll give us the disadvantage we would normally have in a real fight."

Rob blinked at me, his shirt clutched in his left hand. "Yeah. I guess that's true…" he looked at the shirt in his hand and I could see the gears turning in his head.

I walked back towards my discarded shirt on the ground and scooped it up. "So shirt on Boy Wonder," I told him, slipping mine on over my head. He nodded abruptly, still looking at the shirt in his grip. He then copied my motions, slipping the shirt on himself.

We walked to the center of the mat and readied our positions. His face was now suddenly dead serious as I could see the muscles around the rim of his sunglasses indicating that he was scrutinizing me, analyzing how he was going to take me down. Truth be told, he usually beat me. I liked sparring with Rob despite losing all the time. He never held back. Everyone else was worried about hurting me.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I made the first move, going in for a simple punch which, unsurprisingly, Rob avoided. He turned away from my fist and lifted his foot for a jab at my side. I blocked it with my elbow and ended up hitting my funny bone. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. The WORST thing in the world was hitting your funny bone. I hated it.

"Hey Rob," I said as I dodged another punch. "So I'm trying to plan a date with someone. Got any pointers?"

Surprised by the question, it left him dazed long enough for me to punch him square in the chest. He stumbled back a little before he advanced on me, landing a few punches on me. "How would I know? I've never been on a real date before." Wow. I hadn't expected him to reply.

"Well it's for someone special. You can't help me out here? Just a little," I told him. He dodged another one of my advances and back flipped away.

"Try Italian. Everyone likes Italian," he said, running at me and side sweeping my legs. I fell to the ground and before I could get up, Rob was on top of me with his forearm against my throat.

"Not true," I said, using all the strength I could muster to throw the boy off me. "I have a cousin who doesn't like Italian."

Rob rolled away and was quickly on his feet the same time I was. "Just do Italian," Rob said, sounding annoyed. Hmm… so Boy Wonder liked Italian.

I used my super speed to quickly get behind him and grabbed onto his arm, twisting it behind his back. He pulled forward slightly in an attempt to get free but I pulled him back so that his back was completely on me. I leaned forward so that my lips barely brushed his ear. "I'll keep that in mind," I whispered. I felt him shiver and quickly pushed him away.

He quickly whipped around before bringing his foot up and slamming me in the stomach. I fell hard on my butt. Ow.

I made a wincing face and rubbed my butt. "You win bro," I told him before standing up. Rob had a giant grin on his face and cracked his knuckles for emphasis. I rolled my eyes at him before punching his shoulder. "You were lucky," I told him.

"So luck is why I win every other time too?"

I glared at him before walking away towards the little cooler where we kept water bottles, determined not to answer his question.

Grabbing one for me and then chucking one over to Rob, I decided to take a treadmill and run. The Cave had this awesome one that could go fast enough for me to use my super speed to a certain degree. If I went too fast though, I'd find myself squashed against the wall.

Rob and I didn't talk for the next few hours. Rob turned on the radio on in there and we went about our business, doing our respective training exercises. It wasn't awkward. I liked the fact that we could spend hours in the same room, not talking, and be totally comfortable with it. One thing was bothering me, though. What in the WORLD was Rob thinking?

Glancing over from where I was currently stationed (the weights) I could see Rob gracefully flying across the training room's bar. Was this silence awkward for _him_? Why was he unable to handle seeing me shirtless? It bothered me a little bit.

I know Rob getting all pink from blushing at my bare chest should've made me excited. The thing was, though, this was Rob. If there was anyone who could control himself, it was him. He led two completely separate lives with two completely different personalities. I thought acting as if he wasn't attracted to me would be extremely easy for him.

My wandering thoughts were broken when I heard footsteps from the door to the training room and I turned my head to see Kaldur had walked in.

Dropping the weight in my hand, I waved at him. "Joining us?"

Kaldur shook his head. "No. M'Gann, Raquel, and Zatanna have returned from their mission." I perked up. I was excited to hear how that went. I grabbed a towel and began to wipe at my body's sweat and noticed Rob beginning to do the same.

Rob and I followed Kaldur to the Mission Room where we were greeted by three smiling girls and a Lantern.

"Yeah! Now _that's_ a mission!" Raquel yelled before giving Zatanna a high five. As we got closer, I noticed all of them had scratches and bruises and M'Gann was holding a weird-looking gun-thing. That must be the zombie gun.

"Have fun?" I asked, joining them along with Conner and Artemis.

"Uh Yeaah!" Raquel said with a wave of her hand. "We kicked some serious bad guy butt!" We all laughed at her.

"I better call Batman," Rob said, before walking a little away from us. I clasped my hand on Zatanna's shoulder and we all congratulated them on their mission. I mean, based on their happy expressions, it had to have been a success.

_Batman 02_

We all turned our attention to the zeta beam where a grim Batman emerged from, walking briskly towards us.

"Report," he said all business.

"The Brain was, in fact, working on manufacturing a special type of gun in Indonesia," Green Lantern spoke up, indicating to the gun in M'Gann's arms. "The gun itself is only able to temporarily bring its victims into the 'zombie-like' state like what was reported."

Green Lantern then turned to Zatanna who handed him a flash drive. He looked back at Batman and held it up. "We were able to retrieve files on the plans for this gun. We had only assumed that they wished to make the effects of it permanent but it turns out that the Brain had plans to further the technology so that when fired, a person will be under some sort of control from an unknown outward source."

"Unknown?" Batman asked.

"Sorry. That was a bad word. 'Constantly changing' source would've been better." Green Lantern said, clarifying.

"Which means that the Brain is expecting numerous people to use it," Zatanna inputted.

"There's more…" Green Lantern said, glancing at Rob for a second. "The advancements on the gun included a feature that puts up an aura of sorts. The aura would only be temporary but it would produce an illusion to fit the source's needs."

"What does that mean?" Conner asked, crossing his arms.

"It means the guns are both an offensive and defensive weapon. They can be used on one of us or one of their own. Both ways would be a disadvantage to us," Batman replied, reaching for the flash drive.

We exchanged nervous glances with one another. Did the Light really have something like that under their belt?

"Of course the modifications on the guns were incomplete and we destroyed the whole facility," Green Lantern said, reassuringly. "Any progress they made in the advancements has been lost."

"There is still the question of how the Light wants to use this type of weapon," Robin said, putting a finger on his chin. "Could it have anything to do with Nathan Prince?"

"It's possible but we're going to need to be kept open-minded about it. The Light has done separate projects before. The gun itself may not have really been their main goal." Batman said. We all nodded in agreement.

Green Lantern then took the gun from M'Gann and zeta beamed to the Watchtower.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

"So can we hear that recording?" I asked. After all this gun stuff, maybe Prince and Jr. can enlighten us a little. If they are even connected in any way, that is.

Batman nodded his head and took out the recording device. Hooking up a Bluetooth-like device to it, he connected it to the mission room's computer. Everyone was silent, eager to hear their conversation.

"Asshole," I heard my voice say over the speakers. Seriously. That same voice thing really ticks me off.

"Whatever brat," Cameron replied. A couple of seconds of silence followed. "This isn't going to work."

"Oh. When'd you figure that one genius?"

"I'm just saying. If we don't get along we'll never get what we want done, done." Cameron sounded annoyed.

"Isn't that the point of these _dates?_ "

"Quit calling it that!"

Nathan laughed. It wasn't my laugh. It was different. I had to force myself from smiling. Stupid Light wasn't able to replicate _everything_ now were they?

"Right. Cause you'd rather be out with your not-girlfriend, right?" I couldn't avoid glancing over at Artemis, who shifted slightly.

"We're not together. I don't know where that idea came from."

"Whatever Junior."

"At least I didn't kill the one person I loved," Cameron whispered.

"Oh really? You just had to bring that up. We can go there if you want."

"Don't try to justify what you did."

A couple seconds of silence. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Fine. So have you decided?"

"Yeah, I've decided. And don't worry. I'm sure you'll approve of who I picked."

"I don't care who it is, Prince. I'm just here to make sure the job gets done."

"Whatever Boss."

"Will you need anything?"

Nathan chuckled. "Psimon"

Cameron sighed. "I can't get you Psimon. Queen Bee has her own plans for him."

"No Psimon. No plan."

"Stubborn brat. Fine. What do you need him to do?"

"Plant a suggestion in someone's mind."

"You're not going to do something gross, are you?"

"I can do what I want as long as I can get the job done."

The sound of a waitress coming up and bringing the two's lunch interrupted their discussion. The sound of forks clanking against plates filled the mission room.

Finally, they continued their discussion.

"I'll talk with Sportsmaster and he can talk to the Big Guns. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. It's best to have a backup plan."

"How about I get rid of Artemis? That sounds like an excellent backup plan." Everyone quickly glanced at Artemis who blushed and took a step back awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the attention.

"You know the rules!" Cameron practically shouted. We heard a thump and a clattering of dishes. Cameron must've slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down Junior. It was just a joke."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Whoa. You always get so worked up about her. If I was on the other side, I'd definitely use her as a weakness." Everyone looked at Artemis again who looked about ready to die from embarrassment.

"Shut up. Now your backup plan please."

"Want to hear it?"

"Not particularly. I just want to make sure you have a sensible one."

"Hmm… well I'm going to tell you anyways."

There was more clanking as one of them (I couldn't tell) ate some more. Kind of figured it had to be Cameron though. Nathan was about to tell all of us his backup plan.

"It involves some very sticky substances and a certain Boy Wonder." Everyone looked at me now, raised eyebrows in my direction.

"Again with the nasty."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Nathan whispered "Pervert". My face was instantly red as I realized the implication of that statement. I looked at the faces of my teammates, whose attentions were all on me now, eyebrows raised. I noticed Wally, who normally would've been laughing at how uncomfortable I was, had a blank look on his face.

"I meant," Nathan continued. "I'm going to kidnap him."

Cameron burst into laughter. "Are you serious? That's your backup? You're a newbie! You can't really expect to successfully capture him."

"Sportsmaster's idiot goons successfully capture Artemis, didn't they?"

"We weren't _supposed_ to, you idiot."

"Wait. We weren't?"

"No. Geez! Do you never listen? Our orders were to strictly make her think we were trying to grab her." Huh… interesting.

"Why is that?"

"Why did the Light decide to reconstruct your face? I don't know!"

"Is that why you left when you found out Batman was on to you?"

"No. I left because you decided it would be funny to try and trick the world's greatest detective into thinking you were Robin."

"It worked on Artemis."

"Artemis isn't Batman."

"It would've worked. If Batman had sent Robin to Bialya like the rest of those kids, he would've fallen for it. Kid Flash did." Wally crossed his arms, annoyed. "But no. Robin was with Superman."

"Superman?"

"Yeah. That's what Batman told me."

"No. Superman was arguing with Lex Luthor that night."

"What?"

"Robin wasn't with Superman."

"Robin could've been working _for_ Superman then. Geez, you guys are so technical."

"Whatever. Just finish your food so we can leave. Next time we have to do this, you better have come up with a better backup plan."

"Nah. I'll stick with the one I got. Not like it matters anyways. My original plan is going to work perfectly."

"Well… at least you're optimistic."

"And next time, we're having Italian. In Gotham."

"Not in Gotham. It's off limits. Try again."

"Happy Harbor?"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Palo Alto?"

"Fine. Whatever."

The two then paid their check and left.

Well. That was quite the conversation.

"That seemed… a little too informative." Kaldur said and we all nodded our heads.

"Regardless we need to be aware of the information presented," Batman said. "We just need to look into how much of it was true."

"What about Prince's target?" M'Gann asked.

We all exchanged glances with one another. "It could be anyone," I spoke up. "But based on the fact that Nathan's backup was to kidnap me it could be focused on the Team."

"Or well-known allies of Batman," Artemis piped up. That was true. There was Catwoman who the Light may see as useful. James Gordon and his family too.

I looked at Batman worried and he nodded his head. "Robin. Head back to Gotham. As for the rest of you…" I didn't hear the rest. I was already on my way through the zeta tube.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

Well. Goodbye to you too Rob.

I couldn't do anything except watch hopelessly as my boyfriend ran through to zeta tube, desperate to get to Gotham for whatever reason. Gosh I hate not knowing things.

"As for the rest of you. The Team will be temporarily disbanded."

Um… what did he just say?

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened and I saw that everyone else had matching looks. Disband the Team? Because of some punk kid who had his face fucked with so that he'd look like Rob? This was ridiculous.

"Whether the Light is currently focusing on Robin because he is my sidekick or a member of this Team is unknown. To keep you all safe, we will not be sending you out on missions. You will be restricted to working with your mentors."

Batman began to walk back towards the zeta tube. "I'll discuss things with all your mentors to let them know of the situation."

_Batman 02_

This. Fucking bullshit.

* * *

**If something doesn't make sense, please point it out and I'll try to clarify it in the next chapter. I know this chapter had a lot of new information and is actually quite boring but it was important so if something's confusing, let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. So I've never been so excited for a chapter. This one has one of the first prompts I ever thought of and I was desperately trying to fit it into this story and I found a way and it works so well. I'm so excited!**

* * *

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

I waited outside the gates of Wayne Manor, leaning against the wall with my jacket wrapped tightly around me. I was in the mood to see my boyfriend and I was going to sit out here until he came out. I know they knew I was here. They were just making me stand out here… in the dark… alone.

He had left the Cave so quickly after his silent conversation he had with Batman that I didn't even get a goodbye. Kind of stung a little but I guess that's what comes with dating the secret identity of Robin, the Boy Wonder.

The gates finally began to open and I looked toward it, my heart raising slightly at finally being acknowledged. Suddenly, a black car came through the gate and my heart instantly sank. It was just Alfred, with Bruce in the back seat no doubt off to do fancy billionaire things that billionaires do.

I watched upset as the car pulled away and I slumped against the wall. Come on Dick. I want to see you.

"Wally?"

I looked back over to the gate to see him. Dick Grayson. Standing outside the gate with his eyebrows raised at me.

I smiled, happy to see him. "Come here," I said, motioning with my hand.

He smiled widely, walking into the grass over to me. I pushed myself off of the wall to greet him but he pushed me back onto it, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt.

"I hate you so much," he mumbled before bringing me into a kiss. I couldn't help but smile into it. I had a feeling this was about me being shirtless earlier today back at the Cave. Ahh memories.

He pulled away and glared up at me. "You're driving me crazy."

"I find that to be quite the accomplishment. Especially judging how you initially turned me down." I smiled down at that cute stubborn face of his.

He kissed me again. "Let's not talk about that," he mumbled against my lips. I couldn't agree more.

I pulled away from the kiss and he whimpered at the loss."Sooo... can I come in?" I asked, beginning to suckle his neck. As much as I enjoyed kissing him against the wall, a bed would be so much more comfortable.

"Sorry Wals. You can't stay. I'm supposed to arrive fashionably late to some formal event for Bruce. I need to start getting ready."

"If I understand correctly," I said against his neck which caused him to shiver slightly. "Arriving late means you would have some free time, now wouldn't it?"

"Well yeah but it's already started and I have to look my best. Plus I have to pick up my friend Barbara."

I instantly tensed. That name again. Barbara. Who was she? And why was he picking her up for some formal event? Was she his date? Why couldn't _I_ be his date?

"You okay?" Dick asked, taking note of my change in attitude.

I smiled at him, not wanting anything to get in between us again. No, he had cried over our relationship. It was me he wanted to be with. This Barbara was just a friend. Just a friend. She had to be. "I just want to be with you is all," I answered.

He smiled and began to kiss my neck, his warm breath against it sending goosebumps over my arms. He gave one more nice suck before pulling away.

"Tease," I grumbled and he laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Wally." I nodded my head and lifted my hand in a wave.

"Yeah. See ya then." He waved back before disappearing back through the gate.

Not much of a visit. But it was better than nothing. I walked away from Wayne Manor with a smile.

*xoOox*

*Artemis Crock*

Friday. What a great day. Second best day of the week. The first being Saturday, of course.

There was just one problem with this particular Friday. I was too hung up on Prince's "target." Who could it be? Based on the conversation, Robin and I were in the clear. It seemed as if that would mean they were targeting the Team but precautions had to be made. I did live in Gotham and could be viewed as an ally of Batman... I guess. Whatever. Like I said: precautions

Batman was probably busy with other stuff. Like, oh I don't know, protecting Gotham freaking City for instance. So I decided the best thing for me to do was protect possible targets. And that included Commissioner Gordon and his family. And his daughter just oh so happened to go to Gotham Academy.

Just one problem. I couldn't just walk up to her and become an instant friend. Things just don't work that way. I'm not good at making friends anyways.

I went to school early today. I don't know why. I just did.

I walked into my homeroom, not too sure where else to go. Bette always came to school at the last minute unless she had any other reason not to. So coming to school early would just make me look like some weirdo girl, sitting in the corner, with no friends. Great.

A group of four students were crowded around a desk, their eyes glued to a smart phone that one of them was holding propped up on the desk.

Curious, I walked over to them. "What are you watching?"

The one holding the phone, some girl whose name I didn't know, looked up at me. "The video Derek sent the whole school last night. It's pretty... interesting."

"I didn't see it," I said, craning my head to see the screen of the phone.

"Oh my gosh! Watch it!" The girl practically screamed at me, shoving the phone into my hands. I blinked in surprised before adjusting the phone in my hands to get a better view of it. It was probably this Derek kid doing something stupid.

Instead I was surprised to see Wally, leaning up against the wall of the Wayne Manor, and Dick Grayson himself in his arms... KISSING HIM! My jaw dropped. Wha-what? Wally and Dick Grayson?! My brain just couldn't process this.

"I know! Surprising right?" The girl squealed, noticing my reaction,and her friends nodded in agreement. I nodded my head, my eyes still glued to the phone. Wally was... kissing a boy. He was kissing Dick Grayson. The boy I was kidnapped with.

I suddenly frowned. Did Wally use my kidnapping to pick Grayson up? Not cool Wally. Could he really not keep it in his pants? But then I remembered, Wally had told me he wanted to pursue a meaningful relationship. Maybe he really did like Grayson. I had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Shoving the phone back into the girl's hands, I ran out of the room desperate to find Grayson.

If I knew teenagers, Grayson was going to be harassed about this whole thing. That so wasn't going to fly with me. As of today, Grayson was under MY protection.

And fortunately for me, the Commish's kid just so happened to be Grayson's best friend.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

Yeah, I saw it. The video. Barbara showed it to me once I dropped her off at her house when the party was over. Apparently the video was sent to every kid in school. Great.

I wasn't that I was ashamed of having a boyfriend. Far from it actually. I just didn't think a video being spread around school was the best way to go about my classmates knowing. Being gay was a touchy subject still.

I walked into school expecting to put up with insults. I expected to hear several boys calling me "fag" and "queer" and god knows what other name. Honestly, I didn't care though. Since that kiss Tuesday, oh god that kiss, Wally had been proving everyday just how much he really _did _love me and I could feel myself falling harder for the idiot with every passing day. I know I had walked into this relationship initially just to try it out and see how it went but now, I couldn't imagine how I hadn't noticed how amazing he was and how much I loved him back. Being with him was absolutely gratifying.

Plus, bonus: Bruce approved. He had even let me go outside and talk to him last night. I was happy with Wally and wouldn't end things with him just because of some stupid unoriginal insults. So screw my classmates. I loved Wally, damn it.

I walked onto the school campus and already noticed the stares people were sending my way. No one spoke to me though. Not yet at least. It wasn't until I reached my locker and began to put in the combination when one of the jocks approached me.

"Hey. Saw you on in this video last night." The jock said with a cocky smile.

I whipped open my locker door and began pulling out the books I would need. "You don't say?" I said, refusing to look at him.

"Yeah and I was-"

"Grayson!" a harpy voice cut off the jock. I looked up to see Artemis walk over to me. She slung an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me in an awkward hug. What was she doing here?

I blinked back my surprise. The jock's face, though, obviously showed his. "Artemis. Didn't you see? This boy's… _gay_." He whispered 'gay' as if he was afraid other people were going to hear him say it. I nearly scoffed at him

Artemis looked over at the jock and smirked. "I know. I find it pretty… hot." I felt shivers run down my back. Since when could Artemis talk so… seductively? I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Y-You do?" the jock asked, still very surprised.

Artemis nodded her head. "Oh yes. Gay boys can be… more fun. If you get what I'm saying." The jock's eyes widened before he took a step back. He stared at Artemis for a couple of seconds, obviously unsure of what to say before turning around and walking off. Artemis smiled in victory.

As much as I enjoyed the little show, I shrugged off her arm and slammed my locker shut. "You didn't have to do that." I said, trying to sound irritated. I turned to walk away but Artemis grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her.

"Yes I did. I'm not letting anyone treat you like crap, okay Grayson? It already sucks that the whole school saw you sucking face with that redhead but you shouldn't have to deal with stupid high school drama too." Artemis said, frowning at me. "No one's going to dare mess with you."

I almost laughed when she called Wally "that redhead" but knew she was doing it to protect his identity. If she said she knew him, I might 'accidently' make the connection that Wally might be a superhero too. Oh the joys of being me. Instead I nodded my head. "Whatever you say," I mumbled before walking away, leaving her standing beside my locker.

So. She felt the need to protect me. How exactly was _that_ going to go?

I wouldn't find out until 4th period, the last class before lunch. No one before then had said another word to me about the video and no one else seemed to concerned about it. Now, though, my whole classroom was buzzing with gossip.

"What's going on?" I asked Barbara, who sat behind me in this class.

She smiled at me. "After your little… um… show with Artemis in the hallway. A few things have… happened." I raised my eyebrows at her, horrified. What did Artemis do?

"I heard Micheal did too," a girl whispered besides me.

"Micheal?" the other girl whispered.

"I know! That's the third one today!"

I looked back at Barbara, who had heard the two girls too. "Pleeeease elaborate."

Barbara laughed. "Well, Artemis declared that she found gay boys hot, right?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I gave her a blank face, waiting for her to continue.

"Oh my gosh, Dick. You don't know anything about your classmates, do you? Artemis has a reputation for being hot but hard to get with." I blinked at her.

"Uh… so?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Soooo, her announcement about finding gay boys hot has convinced three other boys to come out of the closet. It's all over the school, Dick!" I blinked at her again. Wow. Artemis had some serious power in this school. It was quite impressive.

"Pipe down!" the teacher said from his desk, glaring over at us. Oh yeah… we were supposed to be finishing our worksheets. I lifted up the blank paper and sighed. I was so not in the mood for this.

When 4th period ended, Barbara and I walked over to our usual table. It was this random table near one of the back breezeways. Totally private and a great location. The sun was always beaming down on us, except when it was raining of course.

Walking up to the table, though, I was surprised to see Artemis waiting for us. When she noticed us, she raised a hand and waved.

"Is this going to become a daily thing?" Barbara mumbled to me. I chuckled at her. She was a little weird when it came to trusting people but who am I to complain?

"Hey Grayson, hey Barbara," she said with a smile as we sat opposite from her at the table.

"Artemis," I sighed. "You've done more than enough already. I don't think you need to have lunch with us."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Grayson?" she asked with a sassy smile.

"No," I told her, pulling out a muffin from my lunch bag. Alfred had made it this morning. It was delicious. "I just don't think you need to necessarily stick your neck out for me if-"

"Artemis!" a loud scream cut me off. We looked over to see Bette walking down the breezeway towards our table, a newspaper rolled up in her hand.

"Bette?" she asked, though obviously she couldn't hear her.

"Have you seen today's paper?" Bette asked once she approached the table, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Artemis shook her head. "I haven't. Don't really read the paper anyway." She added a shrug and her disinterested face seemed to only fuel Bette's anger. She tossed the paper in front of Artemis so that she was looking at the front page.

"Well look at today's headline," Bette said with a whimper, practically melting into the seat beside Artemis. She seemed so… upset.

"'New Sidekick? The well-known sidekick of the Batman was seen last night with an unidentified heroine whose costume seems to resemble a female version of Batman.'" Artemis frowned at paper but continued to read. "'The criminals that this unknown heroine apprehended described her as an excellent fighter who took them down, along with Robin, quite easily. Is this a new sidekick? Is Batman readying a replacement for Robin?'"

Huh… I didn't think Babs would make the papers that quick. Then again, Gotham media was obsessed with anything Batman related.

Still frowning, Artemis looked up from the paper and slowly looked at Bette beside her. Bette's face was in a thin line and she looked at Artemis, waiting for a response.

Artemis's mouth suddenly twitched up slightly and Bette frowned at her, obviously not happy. Then Artemis lost it. She burst into laughter, holding onto her stomach and letting it all out.

"Tha-That's what you're so upset a-about?" she said between laughs. Babs and I exchanged nervous glances with one another.

"This isn't funny! This chick thinks she can just swoop in and steal my guy!" Bette said, her finger nails tapping the table quickly in annoyance. Um… her guy? I could see Babs next to me, trying to keep herself from smiling.

"You really need to get over this crush Bette." Artemis told her. "I don't think you'll ever get your hands on him." Whoa. Bette had a crush on me? Or rather, Robin me. This was quite interesting. I felt my head swelling the pride.

Bette put her elbow on the table and put her hand against her cheek, sulking. "He's so unattainable. So not fair."

"Bette. That's the only reason you're interested in him. Besides you shouldn't worry. He's probably too busy for a relationship." Pssh… right. Too busy. Artemis pointed to the article in the paper. "This 'Batgirl' or whatever probably isn't in a romantic relationship with him."

Bette's face brightened. "So are you going to help me meet him, then?" she asked, suddenly excited. Wow. This girl had quite the obsession. I couldn't help but smile with pride and Bab discreetly punched my leg.

"Ow," I whispered at her, rubbing the area where she hit me.

"Bette, I told you. It's going to be impossible to meet him. And even if you do, do you think he'll stick around to have a nice little conversation with him? Plus, isn't he way too young for you?"

"You don't know that!" Bette said. "He could very well be our age. Just… short." Okay. I was no longer liking this conversation.

"I don't think so Bette." Artemis rubbed Bette's back soothingly before she stood up.

"Alright. See you 5th Artemis," she said with a smiling, scooping up the paper and walking away. We all awkwardly watched her go.

"A crush on Robin?" I heard Babs asked and I whipped my head from Bette's back to the two girls sitting with me.

"She just aims really high," Artemis said. "And he's got the perfect type of body that she's into." She waved her hand passively. "But it's just a superhero crush. Everyone has one."

"What's yours?" I quickly asked, interested. She blushed deeply before turning away.

"None of your business Grayson," she mumbled uncomfortable. The air suddenly grew tense and I realized asking had been a mistake. Dick Grayson knew that Artemis Crock was a superhero. What I was really asking for was her real crush. Nice one Grayson.

"Well mine is Robin too," Babs said beside me, obviously trying to calm the tension. I glared over at her, not liking where this was going.

"He just amazes me so much, I just can't handle myself." She fanned dramatically at herself and blinked her eyes rapidly. She was being such a bitch.

Artemis laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Babs rolled her eyes. "Duh."

They both laughed. I, on the other hand, was left to grumble.

* * *

**By the way, Dick didn't lie. He did go out to an event for Bruce but during it there was a robbery and Bruce had decided now was the best time to send Batgirl/Barbara out into the field. Just thought I should clarify that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow... Endgame was just... wow**

**Watching the show, I've definitely gotten attached to these characters. Just like every other YJ fan. Since I started this story, though, I've grown much more attached to Wally and Dick. I get attached to my story characters. So seeing what happened to Wally, I started to cry.**

**My family made fun of me. Calling me weird for crying over a fictional character. Wally's more than that, though. He's made an impact in my life. I'm sure he's impacted all of you guys' too. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to him. Wally West. MIA. Not dead.**

* * *

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

School. Sucks doesn't it? Especially since I have to confront Leslie today. Leslie. The bitch. I still couldn't believe she had deliberately lied in order to keep Dick and I apart. She had always been so easygoing and cool. What was wrong with her?

Wandering around campus I realized I needed to get it over with. I had to ask Leslie why she had done it. I knew Leslie would either be in the library by herself studying or with her friends. Hoping luck was on my side, I made my way over to the library.

I found her there, her nose buried in her pre-calculus book. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, exposing her face. Unlike some girls, Leslie looked just as gorgeous with her up than with her hair down. She looked so innocent sitting there, honestly concerned about her studies. Her eyes furrowed in that adorable way and I felt my anger beginning to dissipate. She looked like the Leslie that I always knew. The one I spent all those nights with.

No. NO! Come on Wally! She deliberately lied to you. She practically sent jocks after you to beat you up. Stay angry!

I walked up to the table and she looked up from her textbook. Surprise flashed in her eyes before she smiled at me. "Hey Wally." Then she pulled out her cell phone and typed quickly on the touch screen. "What's up?"

I sighed and took a seat across from her, trying to be as angry as I could. I just couldn't. Looking at Leslie's smiling face, I realized that I was more sad than angry. Leslie and I had gone through a lot together. She was there for me when I felt completely disgusted with myself. We had gotten close as friends. Why'd she have to lie and mess all that up?

"Leslie…" I whispered, looking right into her eyes. They widened in surprise at my somber tone but she didn't say anything. "Leslie. Why'd you lie about Dick?"

She opened her mouth to say something before deciding against it, letting out air in one long huff. She looked away from me, looking upset. Her eyes flickered to the left. I followed her gaze to see four girls beginning to sit at the table next to us.

"Wally. I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't lose you," she said, looking back at me. She sneaked another glance back at the girls.

"Leslie," I breathed impatiently. "You never had me." A look of horror struck her face. I felt guilt beginning to build in my chest. "You turned me down, remember? I was willing to start something more real and you just…" I shook my head at the memory.

She glanced back at the other girls before looking at her textbook, obviously trying to keep her eyes on her textbook. "I didn't want to end up heartbroken…" she whispered. The heart began to beat loudly. Heartbroken? Did that mean…

"You liked me?"

She nodded solemnly, biting her lip. "Yes, Wally. I did. And when you asked me out, it was more like you were using me to get over Dick." She sighed, glancing again over at the girls. "I didn't want to get serious with someone who didn't return my feelings."

I looked down at my hands. I _had_ done that. Gosh, I was such a jerk. Why would I assume that after so many nights together that she wouldn't develop feelings? Sex is meant to be intimate. That's probably how she saw it when she was with me. And here I was, confronting her about lying to me when what I did was so much worse.

She glanced over at the girls and I followed her gaze for the second time. The four girls were sitting at the table next to us, their eyes glued to Leslie and I, and they were… smiling. My eyes fell upon the girl on the left side of the table and my heart stopped. That wasn't just any girl. That was Frances Kane. Frankie. Most selfish, evil, manipulative girl in the whole school. And, unfortunately, my ex-girlfriend.

The three girls with her. Those were her posse. Or, at least, they are now. Frankie didn't have complete blonde idiots following her around when we dated. All that happened after we broke up.

There was one more thing about Frankie. The one thing that made my heart feel like it was ripping in half. Frankie used people in her little games. She had scary power and influence. She was always ruining people's lives and playing pranks. And based off that expression on her face, I was in the middle of one of her games.

I suddenly remembered when I met Leslie at that café. There were three girls there that went to our school. They had been Frankie's little minions. I recognized them now. And Leslie had texted someone right when I approached her. Leslie was playing Frankie's game.

I looked at Leslie and scowled. "Liar." She whipped her eyes to me and they widened. "You're playing Frankie's game, aren't you?" I whispered so that Frankie and her little followers didn't hear.

She looked surprised and looking about ready to protest. I glared at her and narrowed my eyes and she changed her mind and slumped her shoulders and nodded her head, shutting her eyes tight. I couldn't believe it. This whole time. This whole DAMN time, Leslie was only following Frankie's orders. No doubt to become part of Frankie's group. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. I had told so much to Leslie. I had trusted her. The only person I ever trusted more was Dick.

"Why?" I croaked, trying my best to make sure the tears didn't fall. "Why did Frankie do this?"

Leslie gasped slightly at the watery look in my eyes. "Frankie… she uh…" she whispered, leaning closer to me. "She found you a threat."

"Threat."

"Uh… yeah. Hey boyfriend… Hartley… she thinks he's… well she says that… um…"

"West!" I heard a voice call from across the library. I turned around to see Hartley himself strolling over to me. He was such a cool guy. I really wonder what he sees in Frankie.

"Dude!" I said, giving him an honest smile. He walked over to me and I stood up, giving him a fist bump. "What's up?"

"Not much. I- Oh hey Franks!" he said, seeming to finally take notice of Frankie there. I pretended to look surprised as she stood up from her spot, smiling. She walked over to him and he slung an arm across her shoulders. He kissed her cheek softly and sweetly and I couldn't help but feel that Frankie didn't deserve such affection.

"Anyways Wally, band practice has been slow goings. We lost like three people and we've been desperately trying to make up for it." Hartley continued with a roll of his eyes. His gaze suddenly landed on Leslie and he smiled.

"So, West. You with Leslie?" he asked, a cocky grin on his face. I raised my eyebrows, pretending to look surprised. I glanced back at Leslie, who was still sitting down at the table, before returning my gaze to Hartley.

"Nah, she's just a friend," I explained. He raised his own eyebrows, amused and he continued to give me that cocky grin.

"Wally's already in a relationship," Frankie suddenly spoke up. I froze. Uh oh. I had told Leslie I was with Dick. There was no doubt in my mind that Leslie had told Frankie. I felt completely betrayed.

"Really?" Hartley asked, his smile growing even wider.

"Uh yeah…" I said, awkwardly rubbing my arm. "His name's Dick. We got together on Tuesday."

Hartley's smile instantly faded. "You're… you're with a boy?" he asked. I nodded my head at him.

"Huh," he said, his arm falling from Frankie's shoulder. "That's… quite the surprise."

"Yeah," I mumbled, wanting to get this over with. If Hartley was disgusted, I just wanted him to come out with it. I didn't want to play this game with him. Sure, Hartley was a pretty good friend but if he wasn't accepting of my relationship with Dick I wasn't going to deal with it.

Hartley continued to stare at me. His eyes weren't wide and his mouth was closed but you couldn't get away from the fact that he looked extremely surprised.

"Well… uh… hope you're happy," he said, with a light punch to my shoulder. Before I could respond, he turned around and quickly made his way out of the library. Frankie glared at me before following him out, followed shortly by her posse, all three of them looking like lost puppies.

"She's jealous," Leslie said behind me and I quickly turned around to look at her. "Hartley has a crush on you. He's had it since before he was even with Frankie."

"Hartley's gay?" I asked softly. I never would've guessed that. Obviously, he hadn't guessed I was gay either.

Leslie nodded her head. "I'm pretty sure. I mean, that's what Frankie says. She also says Hartley has a crush on you."

"Right. Like I would believe anything Frankie would say," I said scornfully, crossing my arms. "Shouldn't you be following her, anyways? That's why you did all this, right? So she'd accept you."

Leslie sighed. "Yes. And I'm sorry Wally. I really am." She stood up and closed her textbook. She slung on her backpack and made quick haste in leaving the library.

_Wow Wally. When it comes to girls, you really know how to pick 'em._

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

After school, Artemis demanded that the three of us go to the indoor skating rink. I declined, saying I had too much homework to do. Barbara though, to my complete surprise, accepted the offer and the two of them went to the rink together.

I went straight home, wanting to quickly finish my homework so that I could go spend some time with Wally before I had to go out on patrol. I was desperate to see him. To kiss him. But there were some things I wanted to him about. A certain video of us kissing that had hit YouTube recently, for instance. I wonder how long it'll take before I see the video on one of those gossip channels.

I sped through my homework, barely even reading my math questions before quickly writing down numbers that looked like they might be the answer. I really didn't care at the moment. I had a 98% in the class. I could do a bullshit job and be fine.

When I finished, I quickly called Wally. The phone rang several times and eventually went to his voice mail. I frowned at the phone but left a message. Why hadn't he picked up? He should be out of school by now…

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

Huh… so Frankie didn't lie after all.

Hartley was currently kissing me, his hands resting on my shoulders. I was shocked at first, just sort of standing there trying to make sense of what was going on. When his hand began to travel down my chest and he moaned into my mouth did my mind finally click and I pushed him away. He gave me a pouted look, the kind I'd seen on Dick.

Hartley and I had been walking home after school when he pulled me aside into the front yard of an abandoned house. I had followed him around the corner of the house, where no one would see us. I thought that Hartley had something he wanted to talk to me about. I mean, we were friends after all. What I hadn't expected was him to start kissing me.

I looked at him, shocked. "Hartley. I told you. I'm with Dick."

"And I'm with Frankie. So what?" He made another move to kiss me but I put my hands on his chest and began to push.

"Dude stop," I told him. "I love Dick. I want to be with him."

Hartley stopped his struggles against my hands and I looked at his face to see it complete sadness reflecting back at me. He quickly looked away from my gaze and took a step back. "This isn't fair. Wally… this just… isn't fair."

We stood in an awkward silence. Hartley's fists were clenched and he looked away from me. I swallowed, not sure what to say. So… Hartley did like me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Hartley was a friend. A pretty close one but still just a friend. But would I have dated him? If Hartley had come clean about his crush on me earlier, would I have started a relationship? Standing here now, it sounded ridiculous. I loved Dick. Not Hartley. But who knows… I might've. Especially during those days where I was desperate for affection. Affection I_ thought_ Leslie gave me.

"I've liked you for so long, Wally. I don't think I've had a crush on someone so badly before." Hartley finally said, breaking the silence. "I kept my distance, though. You seemed to obviously be interested in girls. You dated Frankie and you were sleeping with Leslie. I didn't want to be heartbroken. So I didn't act on my feelings."

His anger appeared to be building but he refused to look at me and I felt myself growing uncomfortable with this conversation. "Then I finally find out that you're not against the idea of dating a guy and you claim to already love someone else. Wally… it's not fair. I want you, Wally."

My heart's pace increased dramatically. Hartley had a crush on me. And here I was, about ready to reject him. I know firsthand how much that hurt.

My cell phone began to buzz in my pocket. I quickly reached inside my pocket and pushed the silent button without looking at the caller id. I was a little preoccupied.

"I'm sorry Hartley. I love Dick." I said softly. Hartley squeezed his eyes before beginning to walk away. "Hartley!" I called after him. He stopped in his tracks but didn't move, his fist still clinched in anger. "I still want to be friends, Hartley. No one has to know about what just happened."

"Why?" he asked still showing his back to me. "You ashamed about it?"

"No." I said surprised. "I just don't want this to ruin your life. You're with Frankie. You technically cheated on her. I don't want your reputation ruined." Wow. Since when did I care about reputation? I guess it was different this time. Hartley would have more to deal with than just cheating on Frankie. People would use the fact that he was gay against him constantly. I knew what it was like to be beaten up. I wasn't about to let Hartley go through the same thing.

"Whatever West," he mumbled before walking away, leaving me alone at the side of the house.

I felt like such a jerk. I felt anger beginning to build up inside me. I was such a terrible person! I punched the house's wall hard and felt the skin on my knuckles break open. I looked at the small wound on my fist and blew on it. It would be gone by the time I got home. I wish it wouldn't though. There were times when I wished I had scars. They serve as permanent reminders of times when we should've been more careful or how much we've progressed in life. Scars teach you lessons, help you to mature.

But here I was, not a single scar on my body since I got my powers because of my accelerated healing.

A sudden cool wind blew and I shivered, hugging myself. I had to go. I needed comfort. I needed support.

I need Dick.

* * *

**I promise, Nathan Prince WILL be in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

Wally called back a few minutes later, apologizing for missing the phone call, and then agreed to come over albeit only for a little while. He had some stuff to do with Flash later, especially now that the Team was temporarily disbanded. Wally was probably going to go crazy with boredom until Batman thinks it safe to start it up again.

I wasn't sure how to take the news. I guess being disbanded kind of sucked but it wasn't like I was going to stop being Robin. It must be much worse for Conner and M'Gann, who don't really fight alongside their mentors. They must have to fill their days with training.

"Dick..." I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around, having been seated on the bed with my back facing the door. Wally stood in the doorway, a stupid grin on his face.

I smiled at him but before I could get a word out, he was suddenly at my side, looking down at me with a gleam in his eye. I felt my back shiver and I reached up and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him down so that his lips met mine.

Without breaking contact, I began to lie down. Wally's warm body against mine was so comforting and a great contrast to the slight chill of the Manor. I wanted to spend the short amount of time that we had together doing just this, nothing else. No stupid videos. Just us, enjoying each other's company.

The world doesn't work like that though. I'd have to stop soon so that we could talk. Bad communication was the reason we had nearly broken up. I wasn't about to let that happen. From now on, I was going to tell him everything.

Just as I was debating when I should actually push him away and break the kiss, he suddenly groaned loudly against my mouth before pulling himself away. It wasn't his normal groan when we kissed, it was one of anger and frustration and when I looked at him, his face was twisted to match the groan. I frowned at him, confused.

"I'm sorry. I just... We need to talk," he said before rolling off of me, resting his back against the headboard. "I just can't kiss you guilt free until we work this out."

Oh I did not like the sound of that.

"Leslie?" I asked, hearing the strong hint of bitterness as I said her name. She wasn't going away. She was ruining my life and I had never even met her before. What was with her obsession with MY boyfriend?

"Sort of. She's got to do with the story but she's... not the problem." Wally looked down into his lap, guilt plastered over his face. Oh my god. What did he do?

Wally told me how he had confronted Leslie about lying and how it had completely turned into a disaster. Apparently his ex-girlfriend found him to be a threat and told Leslie to sleep with him and mess with his mind.

"How are you a threat?" I asked. I crawled over to him and sat next to him, my legs thrown across his lap.

"My ex-girlfriend Frankie is dating this guy, Hartley, and she was suspicious that he had a crush on me." Wally began to absentmindedly squeeze my thighs, practically kneading it as if he was giving a massage. "Then... um... it turned out that um... he did."

I raised my eyebrow at him, scared and waiting for him to continue. If he really did cheat this time, I don't know if I could handle it.

"I told him that I had a boyfriend and he acted really weird about it. Then when we were alone he... he kissed me." He looked away from me, the guilty look on his face still going strong.

"Did you kiss him back?" I asked feeling my heart pounding at the possibility that he had.

He whipped his head back to me, his eyes wide in shock. "No! No never!" He grabbed onto my shoulders roughly and turned me so that I completely faced him. "Dick. You're all I'll ever need. I'd never mess that up! I have feelings for you. You and only you."

I smiled and leaned forward, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Then why do you look so guilty?" I asked him teasingly.

He looked at me surprised. "His confession," he explained. "It reminded me of my own. I just... I know what it feels like to be rejected." He looked away again. "I was really hoping I'd never have to worry about doing that to someone."

I felt myself growing guilty too. I'd never been rejected before, at least not outright like Wally and Hartley. It felt a little wrong for me not to have felt that kind of heartbreak.

But oh well. I was taken now. No going back there.

I kissed him again. "You're too nice." He smiled and kissed me back.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He put his lips on my neck, ready to resume our previous actions after getting that off his chest. "So you're not mad?" His lips vibrated against my skin and sent shivers down my spine. I grabbed onto his hair, pushing him harder against my neck.

He chuckled and continued to suckle, beginning to give my neck little nips. "I'll take that as you're not mad at me."

I moaned in response, wrapping my legs around him and straddling him on his lap. He quickly grabbed onto my thighs, squeezing and rubbing them. Having changed into a pair of loose shorts, his fingers were against my bare skin and pushing the shorts up slightly on my legs. I felt sparks where he touched. I moaned again and heard Wally do the same. I put my own hands to work, slipping my hands under his shirt and ghosting my fingertips against his abs. He whined in protest over the almost-touch and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

He tugged my shirt upwards, signaling that he wanted it off. I complied, slipping the T-shirt over my head before tossing it aside, crashing my lips back to his.

His hands moved from my thighs to my bare sides, rubbing them up and down as he began to run his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore. He moaned again before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

His arms were around me protectively, using his strength to keep us in a tight hug. Our chests were pressed against each other and his lips seemed to move more desperately. The kiss was growing more needy and it was turning my mind to mush. I thrust slightly into him and he moaned again, moving his hands to my hips and thrusting back.

I pulled at his shirt, feeling almost angry at the garment. Wally broke our kiss, breathing heavily, to remove his shirt.

Before he could continue our kiss, I attacked his neck. I dug my face into the crook of his neck and began to suck hard. He moaned again, arching his head to the side to give me more room. I took advantage of the extra room to begin traveling up and down his neck, planting it with kisses while giving the occasional suck or nibble.

Oh gosh. This was so great. Never had I felt like this before. And to think, it was Wally who was able to do this to me. It was him who made my knees weak and put about a million butterflies in my stomach.

I pulled away from his neck, smiling down at him, barely able to contain myself. This was just so perfect.

Wally pouted, obviously not happy that I had stopped our kissing. "My turn," I told him, resting my forehead against his. "Some stuff happened. I figured you should know. At least before it becomes a nationwide thing."

Wally sighed. "Such is the life of dating a billionaire."

I shook my head and laughed. I began to dig my way through his front pocket, trying to find his phone. He slightly tensed at the touch and his face started turning red. I laughed again before pulling the phone from his pocket and beginning to type the videos URL into the address bar.

When the video popped up, I laid it in his hands and he began to watch it. His mouth dropped open when the cameras crappy quality cleared enough to see the scene.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! This must be so terrible for you! Oh my god! I can't believe how stupid I am! I'm sorry! Oh my gosh-"

I cut his quick and desperate ramblings with a kiss. When I pulled back, his eyes were piercing mine desperately. "It's okay, Wally," I reassured. "It's not bad. I'm fine with it. There's been no bullying at school or anything and I'm sure Bruce can handle homophobic reporters. It's fine." I kissed him again.

"So... No one's given you a hard time at school?" He asked, not believing me.

"Nope, Artemis is my sort-of bodyguard. She said a few things to certain people and then suddenly everyone was fine with me being gay." I explained. "Though I think she might have a double motive and is protecting Barbara too."

Wally suddenly grew very quiet. He looked down at his hands, which were currently resting on my hips. I felt the situation suddenly grow awkward.

"Who's Barbara?" He finally asked.

"Commissioner Gordon's daughter. She's been a friend of mine since Bruce took me in. And um... she's the new Batgirl."

Wally brought up his gaze to my face. "Batgirl?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Bruce and I have been training her for months. She was supposed to debut a little later but with all this stuff with Prince, we figured she was safer as Batgirl than Barbara Gordon."

He frowned. "How so?"

"Well she definitely can't be the target because Prince didn't know she existed yet. Her dad, though, is an ally of Batman which puts Barbara at risk."

"So who's protecting the Commissioner?" he asked. I frowned at him. Why was he turning this into an interrogation?

"He said he was fine with his men protecting him," I explained, getting off of Wally's lap. "What's wrong with you?"

A look of panic struck his face. "Nothing! I swear!"

"Uh huh," I said sarcastically. "And what about you? Any more injuries from those jerks at school?"

Wally looked away. "No. They didn't do anything today."

"I should go and kick their asses for landing a FINGER on my boyfriend!" I nearly screamed, beginning to pace in front of the bed. "I mean who do they think they are? I should put them in their place. No one messes-"

"Dick," Wally cut me off.

I whipped my head and looked at him. "What?!"

He raised his eyebrows at me in response to my strong angry tone. He hasn't expected that... and neither had I. I was growing... protective of Wally. Sure I would've been mad if the same thing was happening a week ago, before Dick and I had gotten together but now I was flat out furious. I was a little surprised at the raw anger I felt.

"Can we just enjoy each other while we can? I have to get going soon," Wally asked with a small smile.

I sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Quit avoiding this subject."

"Dick, I promise you I'll work everything out with him Monday, alright? No worries."

I shook my head. "You're unbelievable." If he seriously thought that a simple talk will stop these kids from being complete assholes then he had way too much optimism. Some things you just can't fix with a talk.

"Please," Wally begged. "You can yell at me as Rob later. Right now I want you back in my lap, kissing me and making the rest of the world melt away."

I sighed heavily before smiling at him and crawling across the bed and back onto his lap. "Cheesy," I mumbled before kissing him again.

He laughed against my lips before returning my kiss, his hands back to stroking my bare legs.

We spent the next 15 minutes kissing and our hands roaming across each other's chests and into each other's hair. The entire time, my fingers itched to drop lower on Wally's body and unzip his jeans. I restrained myself though, satisfying myself with his firm chest and abs. We weren't going to go too far. Not yet anyways.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

After kissing a little longer (while resisting the urge to rip off his pants) I left to do patrol with Barry, leaving Dick to turn into Robin and do his own patrol in Gotham. Barry and I met on top of one of Central City's banks.

"Hey Kid," he said with a smile when I arrived, raising his hand in a slight wave.

"Hey," I replied, returning the small gesture. Barry smiled at me, putting his hands on his hips and staring at me. "What?" I asked defensively, not liking the little smirk he was giving me.

"You want to tell me something? Something important?" he asked, turning his head to the side slightly.

"Um… no?"

He sighed. "Huh, so your new relationship isn't important? I understand. You know, being a teenager and all you can probably just blame it on hormones and needing attention and-"

"Alright!" I screamed, my face getting red. Barry smiled at my obvious discomfort. "And for the record, it's not just hormones."

"So when were you going to tell me?" he asked, the grin never wavering.

"I don't know… soon? The only people that know are all in Gotham," I shrugged. "At least until that damn video goes viral." I added with a whisper.

"What video?"

I sighed. "Someone caught me and him kissing outside the Manor. They recorded it and it's online now and, since Dick's famous, it'll be nationally known pretty soon."

"How's that going to help with the secret identity thing?" Barry asked.

"I'm just dating Dick. Not Robin," I explained with a wave of my hand. Then suddenly I was hit with an epiphany. _This _was why Bruce made that rule! He knew we'd become publicly known and wanted to protect their identities. Damn smart Bat.

Suddenly Flash put his hand up to his ear and looked away slightly. It was a look I've seen pretty often as his protégé. Someone was talking to him through the comm-link.

"Alright, be there in 2 seconds," he said before returning his gaze back to me. "Showtime," he said with a smile before racing off, me following close behind.

*xoOox*

*Batgirl/Barbara Gordon*

"You're getting better Batgirl," Robin said to me as I followed closely behind him in the shadows. One of the hardest things for me to learn was what exactly was perceived as 'invisible' when it came to vanishing like Batman and Robin did all the time. Even the crime fighting part wasn't as hard as learning to move around stealthily.

"Thanks smart ass," I told him as we made our way up the side of an apartment complex, using the fire escape to get to the top.

"I mean it!" he said, moving gracefully up the steps.

"Uh huh," I replied as we made it to the roof. We made quick haste to the opposite side where we had a perfect view of an abandoned spice shop. 3 minutes ago, Batman had radioed that there may be suspicious activity in the shop. The GCPD was busy handling a rampant Harvey Dent and Batman was following some lead. Thankfully, Robin and I had just stopped a mugging and were in the vicinity.

Robin took out a pair of Wayne Tech binoculars and brought it up to his eyes, aiming it at the shop. "Two bodies. Both are laid on the ground. Hard to tell if they're dead or not."

"Any signs of hostiles?" I asked him, my eyes searching the seemingly deserted street. Robin did the same with the binoculars.

"Nope, but we should be careful. Batman wouldn't send us here for nothing." He tucked away the binoculars into his utility belt before pulling out his grappling hook and aiming it at the roof of the apartment building that sat right next to the shop. Wrapping my arms around his waist, we swung down to the street.

We ran quickly to the alleyway besides the shop and found an open window to crawl through. We found ourselves in a room that must have served as an office. The desk was covered with a thin layer of dust, save for some in the corner that had been swept aside slightly.

"A handprint," Robin said, looking closer at the desk before walking to the door of the office. I followed behind closely. Despite the fact that I was older, Robin was the one who was clearly in charge. Sure, it wasn't formally said and we usually described ourselves as 'partners' but when it came down to it, Robin was the one with the most experience. I listened to what he said and did what he did. No questions.

When we walked into the main room of the spice shop, I saw the two bodies on the ground that he had mentioned earlier. They weren't passed out though. Both of them, men in their early thirties, were twitching on the ground breathing heavily. Robin and I quickly moved to their sides and I noticed the beads of sweat on their foreheads.

"They've been poisoned," Robin explained, beginning to rummage through his utility belt for antidotes. When he pulled a vile out, he suddenly froze. His eyes widened and he whipped his head to look at the dark corner of the room right near the front door.

About a second before a man jumped and bolted out the door of the spice shop did I realize that we weren't alone. Great Barbara. Another thing you're going to have to work on.

Robin tossed me the vile. "Take care of them. I'm going after him," he said as he ran out the door. I nodded my head unnecessarily before returning my attention back to the dying men.

Lifting up each of their heads, I poured some of the antidote down their throats. This was an area that Batman had put a large amount of time on teaching me, especially since we have to use antidotes on victims all the time because of Joker, Poison Ivy, and others.

When I noticed the signs that the antidote was working, I allowed myself to relax. _You did good, Babs._ I repeated over and over in my head. I had to. Sure, I was all for being the crime fighting badass Batgirl but I constantly worried over doing something wrong and messing things up. I was new at this.

"Got him roped up about three blocks from here," I whipped around to see Robin at the door of the spice shop beginning to walk towards me.

"Great," I said, standing up from my spot in between the two men. "They're taken care of."

"We'll head over and interrogate him," Robin said, pointing out the door. I nodded my head and walked with him out of the spice shop. It's a little weird that Robin had tied the guy up and then came back for me. Then again, I probably would've sat in the spice shop like an idiot waiting for him if he didn't. Besides, 'no questions' remember?

We walked out of the spice shop and he headed straight for the alleyway, climbing up the fire escape again. I followed the sound of his feet clanking on the metal stairs until we reached the roof. "Which way is he?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

He did a 360 turn, trying to get his bearings and remember where exactly he had tied up the guy.

Now I know I don't know Robin all that well. Sure Dick and I are pretty damn close but once he puts on that mask, he's a whole other person. I had gotten to know Robin slightly on days he would help me train down in the Batcave. So the fact that he didn't know where he was going sent off alarms in my head. Robin didn't get lost. And he certainly didn't make loud clanking noises when he walks up metal stairs.

That leaves one solution, this wasn't Robin.

"There," the not-Robin said, pointing across the rooftops of the various apartment buildings.

Yeah. Uh huh. Sure.

I quickly attacked him, twisting his arm behind his back and thrusting him to the ground. "AH!" he screamed as I sat on his back and put my foot on his other hand, twisting his wrist to gain leverage.

"Don't lie to me or I'm going to get real pissed," I said, giving my foot an extra push against the back of his hand. "Who are you and where's Robin?"

Not-Robin laughed. "So I couldn't fool you either, huh? I need to get better at this 'pretending to be Robin' stuff."

I narrowed my eyes. "Prince," I grumbled under my breath.

"The one and only, beautiful." Gah! Hearing that with Dick's voice was just giving me the creeps. Replicating his voice must've been a long and hard process involving, no doubt, various pieces of alien technology.

With my free hand, I gripped onto Prince's hair and yank his head up. "Where. Is. Robin?"

"Batgirl!"

I looked up to see Robin, the real Robin, pulling himself onto the rooftop from the fire escape. He looked down at my captive suspiciously. "Is that…"

I nodded my head. "Yup. Your evil twin."

* * *

**Okay. I did NOT like writing in Batgirl's POV. Probably won't do it again unless it's completely necessary for dramatic irony purposes or whatever. **

**I can't wait to write the next chapter! :) I'm so excited about it. You guys probably wouldn't think it's that good but the next one is the result of hours of daydreaming and trying to get over this writer's block. So I'll be excited... you guys can be neutral.**


	14. Chapter 14

*Artemis Crock*

I guess I thought hanging out with Barbara would be a bit of a chore. Turns out she was a lot of fun. After the skating rink we both went to a local burger joint. She talked a lot about Dick, apparently they'd been friends for years. She didn't mention anything about his kidnapping on Monday. Looks like the kid kept his mouth shut after all.

Speaking of Dick, the whole thing where Wally had held his hand and had said "Found you" made much more sense. Wally had a crush on Dick before then which meant that they already knew each other. How was Wally able to become friends with the ward of Gotham's billionaire playboy? Did Dick know that Wally was Kid Flash? Probably not, since he had looked extremely confused when Wally had grabbed his hand but still, I needed to know. Next time I saw Wally, I was definitely going to ask.

When Barbara and I parted ways, I found myself heading straight home. I wasn't in the mood to go to the Cave to train. Normally I'd be out with Green Arrow but he's been working alongside Red Arrow trying to find the real Roy Harper lately. I'm not _too_ upset about that. Red Arrow had worked alongside Green Arrow for so long, I understood the bond they had formed. Green Arrow had invited me to help them out but I knew it wasn't my place. This was something Red Arrow had to do.

When I opened the door to my house, I could hear the comforting sound of my mother's humming coming from the kitchen.

"Hey mom," I yelled, shutting the door behind me. I walked to the living room and dumped my schoolbag onto the coffee table, sprawling myself out on the couch.

"Artemis!" my mother cried and I saw her wheel herself into the living room from the kitchen. "Good thing you're home. An old friend of yours is waiting in your room for you."

I quickly sat up in my bed. "Mom!" I cried before lowering my voice to a whisper. "You can't just assume that when someone says they're my friend that they're telling the truth. It could be some psycho." I reached under the couch and retrieved one of my emergency bows that came with a single arrow.

"Artemis, sweetie. I recognized him," my mom said, quickly wheeling over to me and putting a hand on my arm. I quickly froze. She recognized him? She recognized an 'old friend' and had trusted him enough to let him wait in my room? That could only mean one thing…

I dropped the bow on the couch and quickly ran to my room, thrusting the door open. Even though I was expecting it, I still couldn't get away from the surprise that I felt bubbling in my stomach when I saw Cameron looking at me from his spot on my bed.

He gave me a small smile as I stared at him, totally not believing that he was actually here right now. What did he want? "Your mom let me in," he explained, gesturing at the door. Of course my mom let him in. She was still around when Cameron and I had just started to become friends as kids. She liked the kid.

"You need something?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. I was a little ticked that he was here. Sure, we had been pretty close back then and I might even possibly be harboring slight feelings for him but he was still a villain. Whether I liked him or not didn't change that. No matter how hard I wanted it to.

"Yes," Cam said with a nod, sliding off the bed. "Artemis, I came to warn you."

"Warn me? Does Pops know you're here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Artemis! You're more important to me!" he said forcefully with a frown. I uncrossed my arms and looked at him surprised. "You have to listen to me, Artemis. Nathan… that kid who looks like Robin. He's nuts alright? I don't know what he has planned. The Light's just letting him run wild."

"Wild how?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know! He's supposed to 'target' someone. The Light gave me orders to keep him on track without asking what his actual plan is. I feel like such a babysitter," Cam rolled his eyes. "But anyway, the Light's been using him and I don't know how. He's crazy, Artemis!" He grabbed onto my shoulders desperately and stared into my eyes. "I don't want you hurt Artemis! You need to be careful around him!"

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Why was Cam so concerned about me? Sure, he was still my friend. He had come into the cell when Grayson and I had been kidnapped and allowed me to cry on his shoulder. Gosh, I needed that. But still, I didn't think he had the guts to sneak away and come warn me about Nathan Prince.

"Artemis please!" Cam cried before crashing his lips against mine. I made a surprised noise at the sudden gesture and stood there dumbfounded, not quite sure what to do. Cam's hands moved down from my shoulders and gripped onto my hips.

A relationship would never work out between the two of us. It just wouldn't. I don't care what Grayson said. Trying it out would only make things worse. But there was something that I had told Grayson that was a total lie. I _did_ have feelings for Cam. I _did_ like him like that. And right now, his kiss was sending shivers down my back and my heart rate increased dramatically.

I moved my arms around his neck hesitatingly before beginning to push back against his lips. I felt him smile against my mouth and yanked his head down to deepen the kiss. My mind was sending off all sorts of alarms. This was wrong. He was still on the bad side. He had tried to take out my friends several times. He could only be warning and kissing me under order of the Light. There were so many reasons _not_ to be kissing him right now.

But the spark that I felt when kissing him was enough to make me ignore all of that. I liked Cam. A lot. I wanted to kiss him. And I was going to do it.

When we parted for air, Cam pulled me tightly against his chest. "Promise me you'll be careful," he said into my hair.

"I promise," I mumbled, gripping onto him tight.

"I better go." I reluctantly dropped my arms and stepped away from him, looking at the ground.

"Yeah okay." I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. Why couldn't he stay? Why couldn't he stop being stupid and just switch sides already?

He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and a soft smile. Then, with a look of dread in his eyes, he walked out of my room. "I better get going. It's been good seeing you Ms. Crock," I heard Cam say from the living room. I smiled a little until I heard the front door of my apartment close.

I sat down on the side of my bed, propping my elbow on my knee and burying my face into my hand. What was I getting myself into?

There was a slight rapping on the window and I looked up to see a shadowy figure. My first thought was that Wally was back, probably to explain the video. But looking closer, the figure was too small to be Wally and had a cape. Robin. I pulled up the blinds and saw the smirking boy waving at me. I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

"Come on Artemis, we're heading to the Cave," he said waving me out.

"We're going where now?" I asked confused, grabbing my costume.

"The Cave! Batgirl got Prince." He explained. I began to gather my bow and quiver, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Batgirl, huh?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "Where'd she come from?"

"We've been training her for a while. I'll explain later. We need to get to the Cave. Kid Flash and Aqualad are already on their way." Robin said quickly. I shook my head but couldn't help but smile. With my costume and weapons in hand, I followed Robin out my bedroom window and we made our way to the zeta tube.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

I stared at him through the glass and he looked back at me, a smirk on his face. Of course it was one of those double-sided windows so Prince was actually staring at a mirror. He knew I was looking at him, though. He knew I was glaring angrily.

"Want to tell us about Batgirl now?" Artemis said from behind me. I turned around to see the rest of the Team had entered the room behind me.

"What's a Batgirl?" Zatanna asked frowning at me.

"Another protégé for Batman," I said, turning to look back at Prince. "We've been training her for a few months after she showed a real sense of justice after throwing herself into a fight with Killer Moth in order to protect Bruce Wayne. She was a gifted fighter so all we really needed to work on was her detective skills which she actually caught onto quite quickly."

A hand on my shoulder suddenly turned me around, forcing me to look at my teammates. I was surprised to find the hand belonged to Artemis. "What? Is she your replacement or something? Are you quitting the hero gig?"

I almost laughed at her. "Quitting? No! She's just someone else Batman's taken under his wing. You can never have too many heroes."

"So is she joining the Team?" Zatanna asked, her hands on her hips.

I shook my head. "No. For some reason, Barbara doesn't want to join the Team. Something about 'earning a spot' or something."

Artemis eyes grew wide. "Barbara?"

I nodded my head, trying not to smile. "Yeah. Barbara Gordon. She's the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon. I think she goes to Gotham Academy too. Do you know her?"

All eyes were on Artemis as she stood there awkwardly. "Yeah. I know her. She's friends with Bruce Wayne's ward Dick Grayson."

"Dick Grayson!" M'Gann screamed, realization striking her face. "That reminds me!" She turned her attention to Wally who had been leaning against the door frame of the small room. "When were you going to tell us you were in a relationship with Dick Grayson?!" He blinked at her, surprised. "I saw you two on television not even an hour ago," she clarified. Oh, so that video was already on the gossip channels.

Wally's face began to turn red and he bit his lip, his eyes bouncing across the faces of the Team. "Sorry, M'Gann. I should've told you."

"So it's true?" Zatanna asked obviously shocked. Wally nodded his head slowly, his face red from embarrassment but unable to hide the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"Does he know you're Kid Flash?" Artemis asked. Huh… I never really thought about Dick Grayson knowing Kid Flash's identity. You'd think that would be something I'd be concerned about.

"No!" Wally screamed immediately, his eyes wide as he answered. "He doesn't know at all!"

M'Gann then looked at me. "Robin, did you know about this?"

I laughed loudly. "Are you kidding? Of course I knew! He can't date someone from my own city and I not know about it! Besides, Wally doesn't know how to be sneaky enough to keep something like that a secret."

"Hey!" Wally cried, his lip pouting.

"You did get caught and recorded by some random high school kid," I pointed out. He glared at me and his jaw clenched. On the outside it just looked like he was frustrated that I was making fun of him. Inside, though, I knew he was screaming 'You got caught too!' but he couldn't say that aloud, now could he? I allowed myself this small victory.

Suddenly M'Gann jumped at Wally, crushing him in a hug. "Wally! I'm so happy for you!"

Wally looked at her confused. "What?"

M'Gann smiled at him cheerfully. "I'm so glad you found someone! And you looked so happy in that video! Tell us, what's he like?"

Wally, still looking shocked, looked from M'Gann's face to everyone else's and his face lite up. The Team was smiling at him, showing their obvious approval of his relationship with a male and that they were honestly happy for him.

"Well he's nothing like the rich snobby brat you'd imagine he'd be," he said with a large smile. I felt myself beginning to blush and I turned back around, looking at Prince again who had yet to stop smirking at the mirror. "He's smart and nice and wonderful and he actually cares for me." I bit my lip. I couldn't help but think about how I had rejected him when he had originally confessed. I felt myself beginning to grow guilty.

"And when we're together I feel so happy and…" I tuned him out then. I couldn't hear anymore. It was making me blush. It was making me smile. It was making me feel guilty. His love for me definitely seemed to outweigh my love for him. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him. God, I loved him. But while I was quieter about my feelings, here Wally was practically bursting with happiness over the fact that we were together. Did Wally want me to talk about him like this too? Has he ever seriously doubted my love because I wasn't as forward about it?

"Robin?" I heard Artemis ask in a soft whisper. I looked up over at her. She was standing right next to me. I guess I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Talk? About what?

"Sure," I said with a nod of my head. Noticing that the main door was blocked by a certain speedster bragging about his boyfriend, Artemis led me out the back door which put us in a small narrow hallway that would lead us the locker rooms and showers.

Artemis continued to walk us down the hallway until we were a little ways away from the interrogation rooms. We stopped right in front of the archway that led to the locker rooms. She turned to face me, her eyes glowing with a fierce seriousness. "Robin, I just wanted to let you know that I don't think Wally's lying."

I frowned at her. "What?"

"About Dick. I don't think he's using him or anything. I met the kid. He doesn't seem to be the type to want to use Wally or allow himself to be used. I think this is an honest relationship." She leaned against the wall, folding her arms. "Actually, I think that they've known each other a while… Remember when I was kidnapped?" I nodded my head. I remember that vividly. "Well I wasn't alone. Grayson was kidnapped with me. He had asked that we didn't advertise that little fact so we decided to keep it a secret. But I guess you already knew that, being Batman's protégé and all."

I nodded my head. I did know that. It had nothing to do with being Batman's protégé though. "Well when Wally and Batman rescued us, Wally acted really concerned about Grayson. Grayson, of course, was completely oblivious," she chuckled at the memory. "So I really think this isn't just some phase or whatever."

I didn't know what to say. Wally had always told me how much he liked me and how his feelings just wouldn't go away, that he cared about me too much. Hearing it from someone else, though, was sending my emotions on a roller coaster. Especially since this wasn't something Wally had told her, it was something she had noticed herself.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked, honestly wondering. We had already talked about how he was going to pursue a real relationship after everything with Leslie, so what brought this up?

She looked surprised. "Your face, when Wally was talking about Grayson. You seemed a little… I don't know, angry?"

"Oh, I was thinking about Prince is all," I lied with a wave of my hand. "The whole thing with him just pisses me off."

"Oh…" Artemis said, obviously embarrassed at her misunderstanding.

"But thanks for telling me anyways," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's always good to hear that Wally's having true intentions."

She smiled at me and then we made our way back to where the rest of the Team was standing around. The conversation had shifted from Wally's new boyfriend to Prince.

"I could read his mind," I heard M'Gann offer as I followed Artemis through the doorway.

"Come with me in there," I told her, gesturing her to follow me to the interrogation room. "I'll ask questions and you can read his mind for his reactions."

"Wait…" Conner spoke up, stopping M'Gann and I in our tracks. "_You_ are going to interrogate him?"

"Yes," I said with a frown. Why wouldn't I interrogate him? Who else would do it? M'Gann looked just as confused as I was.

"Well… I just… I think…" Conner stumbled over his words, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he tried to find the right words.

"What I think Conner is trying to say is that it might not be the wisest choice. Especially since Prince has undergone surgeries to look just like you. This may be a bit personal for you," Kaldur spoke up, waving his hand at Prince who was still smirking at the mirror.

"It is a bit personal for me," I said, walking away. "And that's exactly why I'm going to do it." The Team was silent as I walked into the interrogation room, M'Gann right on my heels.

Nathan greeted us with a smile and leaned back in the chair comfortably. "Knew it'd be you."

I plopped into the chair across from him and glared. "Would you have talked to anyone else?"

The corner of his lip curled up and he crossed his arms. "Don't think so. But I won't be talking to you either. It'll ruin the game."

"What game?" I asked. He smirked at me, the folds of his mask coming up. Why was that still on, anyways? I quickly leaned over and gripped the edge of it, tearing it from his face. I heard M'Gann gasp slightly but Nathan just continued to sit there, smirking at me.

"Telling you is against the rules Rob. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

'_I'm having trouble reading his mind.' _M'Gann said to me telepatheically. '_It's like his mind was trained against telepathy_.'

'_Psimon_,' I thought, recalling Prince's conversation with Cameron.

'_Yes but it would've taken years of training to build up a resistance like this. Especially since he's an average human.'_

'_I'm sensing a sort of after taste of a spell performed on him a few months ago,_' I heard Zatanna say through the link. _'It may have something to do with his resistance to M'Gann's telepathy. I don't think my magic is going to make him talk either.'_

Well this was just awesome. We finally catch the idiot and we can't get any information. The Light has put some serious thought into Nathan. But why? What's so special about him? This kind of thorough thinking and planning must be for something big. What part did Nathan play? Was he just a distraction? Did Nathan even know his own role in the bigger picture?

'_One thing's been really bothering me lately,_' Wally's voice said over the link.

"Talking with your friends telepathically? Fun," Nathan said with a smirk. I ignored him.

'_Which member of the Light is he working for?_' Wally asked.

'_What do you mean?_' Artemis said.

'_Well we've concluded that the League of Shadows is the one who reconstructed his face, since we first saw him with Sportsmaster. Now we have evidence that he could've been helping Queen Bee and Klarion, even possibly being under their tutelage.' _Wally continued. _'So is Nathan working for the Light as a whole or is he specific to one member?'_

So many questions surrounding this stupid boy.

"I'll tell you this though," Nathan said, breaking me from my thoughts. "I will win my game. I will come out on top. And you? You're going to have the greatest super villain origin story ever." Nathan jabbed a thumb at himself. "And it'll be all thanks to me."

"I don't think that'll happen," I said, standing up. This wasn't going anywhere and it was useless to try and pretend that it was.

"Uh huh sure," Nathan said as I began to leave. "Tell that hot girlfriend of yours I said hi." I whipped my head around and glared at him. Babs wasn't my girlfriend. Far from it. She was one of the closest friends I had and I wasn't about to deal with this.

I stormed back over to Nathan, gripping his shirt and hoisting him up to eye level. "If this is a threat I swear I'll-" That's when he cut me off. Not with a punch or a kick or even words. No. The damn kid kissed me.

I threw him back into his chair but the force knocked him over, causing him and the chair to tumble to the ground.

'_Holy shit'_ Artemis said through the link.

'_M'Gann. Cut the link,'_ I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I wasn't in the mood for hearing the Team's reactions. Plus, who knows what kind of jealous thoughts of Wally's would trickle into the link.

Nathan chuckled slightly, slowly standing up while giving me an amused look. I glared at him, waiting for him to say something. "That super villain origin story? It's already started." With a final glare I fast walked out of the room, M'Gann right behind me.

This was bothering me way more than it should.

* * *

**Okay so I'm going to give credit where credit is due: I was having writer's block and someone else's fanfic helped me through it. It's called Playing with Fire by AngelWithAStory [Thanks sweetfoxgirl13]. It's really good. I suggest reading it. A large thanks goes out to that author. I had no idea how to handle my own interrogation scene and your fic was exactly what I needed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. I have NO idea what my problem was but I've been spelling "M'Gann" instead of "M'gann". What's wrong with me? I don't know. So I'm extremely sorry ****about that! I fixed it for this chapter.**

**If you've already read this chapter, (I feel so bad about this) I totally forgot about this part that I was supposed to put in there! It's near the bottom. It's not all that essential to the story, kind of a little teaser. But in case you wanted to read it, I put it up.**

* * *

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

The Team was all in the living room and kitchen, deadly quiet. I guess someone revealing that one of us was going to become a super villain bothered them slightly. I looked over at Rob, who was sitting on the far edge of the couch, and saw that he was deep in thought with his eyes trained on the ground. He looked stressed and unhappy. God I wanted to kiss that all away for him.

I guess you can say I'm a little shaken up. Prince practically told us that he was targeting Rob so that mystery was solved. The fact, though, that he was planning on turning Rob into a villain was driving me nuts. What kind of plan could he have that would turn Rob evil?

"I'm going to go relieve Zatanna," I said, standing up from my spot on the arm of the couch. The Team gave little hums of acknowledgement. We had all agreed on a changing shift to keep an eye on Prince and Zatanna had quickly volunteered first shift. I guess she was probably just wanting to avoid the awkward air that had settled over us.

The thing was… why was it awkward in the first place? Rob was our friend, our teammate. Why were we even taking something like what Prince said so seriously? Have we been blowing his threats out of proportion? Sure, he works for the Light but on paper, he's not that much of a threat. We have been overly cautious, though when it came to him. Were we freaked out because he wasn't right in the head… or because he looked like Rob?

Just as I left the living room, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller id to see a number I didn't recognize. I stared at the phone's screen, debating whether or not to answer it. I was a little busy. Rob's look-alike had just dropped a huge bomb on us and on top of that I had to watch him kiss my boyfriend.

Deciding that Zatanna can stay on 'Prince Duty' for a little longer, I answered the phone and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wally. It's me Trevor." I frowned for a second. Trevor? I don't know a Trevor. Then I suddenly remembered. Trevor was the jock who had been beating me up this week. What was he doing calling me?

"Need something Trevor?" I asked, expecting him to start spewing insults at me.

"I wanted to apologize. About… you know," My jaw dropped. Trevor had a guilty enough conscience to get my number to call me and apologize? Whoa. "It's Frankie, man. She's got me wrapped around her finger. I know, it was stupid but…"

"Frankie?" I asked. "Leslie told me that you had overheard something she said and took it the wrong way."

"What?" Trevor screamed into the phone. "No. I'm not that stupid! Frankie came up to me saying that you had been seriously leading on Leslie and then you rudely just broke her heart." Huh… so that's why he looked so confused when Leslie had told him to stop.

"Dude. Frankie's gone down one heck of a path. You really shouldn't let her manipulate you like that."

He sighed. "I know. I'm done with her and her friends. Especially after everything Hartley told me."

My eyes widened and images of him kissing me flashed through my mind. What had Hartley told him? "Hartley?"

"Yeah," Trevor replied. "The dude dumped Frankie on her ass and has been telling everyone how much of a bitch she really is." Huh… Way to go Hartley.

"That's great," I said, reaching the door to the interrogation viewing area place… thing. I couldn't care less what it was called. "I got to go dude. Thanks for apologizing."

"No problem, West. And congrats on the new boyfriend. You're all over the television." I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone shut. So that's what this was about. Sucking up to me because I know people in high places. Nice Trevor.

I turned the knob and opened the door. "Yo Zee! My turn to-" I stopped short. The room was empty. Zatanna wasn't in there. My heart sped up quickly. Zatanna was… gone!

Was this it? Was she really the target all along? I turned to run back to the living room when movement from the corner of my eye stopped me short. It came from the other side of the mirror, where Prince was being held. I ran up to the window and I almost smiled. Zatanna was in there. Sure she was bound and gagged and sitting in the chair where Prince just was and looking scared out of her mind. But she was here. She was alive.

I quickly ran around and into the room, speeding right up to Zatanna and beginning to ungag her. "What happened?" I asked, beginning to work on her arm restraints.

"Klarion. He came and took Prince with him. I came to try and fight him off but clearly…" she let what she was saying die down. No one likes to admit that they'd been defeated.

"Did he say anything?" I asked, desperate for answers.

"Yeah," Zatanna said, nodding her head. "We should have it on tape actually."

"No it's not," I quickly said as she stood up. She rubbed her wrists, frowning at me confused. "Uh… I mean… Klarion probably got rid of the tapes." That made the most sense… why had she looked at me like that?

She sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah. Probably." Then she looked at me, a strange glint in her eye. Her eyes moved from my eyes to my lips and stayed there. I took a slight step back. What was she doing? She licked her lips slightly and bit softly on her bottom lip before looking back at my eyes. Now I'm not very good at reading people's faces. Sure I can tell happy versus sad but that's generally it. Zatanna's face though… it mirrored Dick's when we were kissing. Oh shit.

The Team suddenly burst into the room and I jumped and quickly turned around. Aqualad was in front with his water bearers out and ready to strike. His eyes swept over the room, looking for any sign of Prince.

"Gone," Zatanna said with a shake of her head. "Klarion took him." I looked at her bewildered. She had just quickly snapped back to normal, as if nothing happened. Okay, her and I needed to have a serious talk.

Kaldur frowned at Zatanna, his eyes looking down her body frame. He frowned a little harder and suddenly Zatanna was screaming and clutching on her head before her body began to collapse. Horrified, I quickly reached out and caught her from following, cradling her head with one hand while I wrapped my hand around her waist.

I quickly turned around to see M'gann's eyes faded from the green glow that indicated that she had just used her powers. She… she just brain blasted Zatanna!

I quickly hoisted Zatanna up on the table and laid her down gently. Then I whipped around to look at the Team and frowned. "What was that for?"

"I ordered her to," Kaldur said, coming to M'gann's defense. "M'gann said she sensed Psimon's presence in the room with Zatanna."

"So that means you can just brain blast her?" I nearly screamed. Zatanna was the victim here! What was Kaldur's problem?

"Wally, calm down," I heard Robin say from behind Kaldur, squeezing his way in between our leader and the side of the door. "Remember what Nathan said to Icicle Jr. at the restraunt? Nathan wanted Psimon to plant a suggestion in someone's mind. If Psimon was here, and in the same room as Zatanna, he very well may have done just that."

I sighed angrily, looking at Zatanna's limp form. They were probably right. Wait… that probably explained why she was acting like that. Thank god!

"M'gann, see if you can find and get rid of anything that Psimon might have planted in her head. Wally, tell me what happened." Kaldur said sternly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I got here and she was bound and gagged in Prince's chair. She looked pretty shaken up but I was just so glad to see that she wasn't taken… I didn't think something like that had happened to her."

I noticed Robin put his hands on his hips and frown at me. "None of us would've. M'gann just happened to sense Psimon at just the right time. The idea that he was here in the Cave though bothers me." He took his attention away from me and back to Kaldur. "And the fact that Klarion can just pop in and out of here and bring and take whoever is cause enough for concern."

"Can Dr. Fate like put a magic force field around the Cave to keep it from happening again?" Conner said.

"I'll contact Batman," Robin said taking his hands off his hips. "He'll contact the Watchtower." Kaldur nodded his head and Robin was quickly racing out of the room. I wanted to follow him but kept myself rooted to the spot. I needed to know if Zatanna looking like she wanted to kiss me had anything to do with Psimon. I really hope so.

"I can definitely feel Psimon did something. I'm just having a hard time finding and getting rid of it," M'gann explained. Her hand was resting on her head and she stood next to Zatanna almost protectively. "He seems to have targeted…"

What she said died as her she suddenly gritted her teeth, her face tightening hard in concentration. We all watched dead silent as M'gann's eyes squinted a little. Something was telling me she found it…

After about a full minute of just staring at M'gann's face, Zatanna suddenly shot up from table. She sat up, looking at us horrified for a second before she relaxed. M'gann's eyes faded from the green glow and she lowered her hand onto Zatanna's shoulder.

"Got him," M'gann said with a smile. Zatanna sighed in relief and put a hand over the one M'gann had on her shoulder.

Zatanna then looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Um… sorry about that Wally."

"Sorry about what?" Artemis asked, her eyes bouncing between Zatanna and I.

"The suggestion. Psimon told her to pursue Wally and Robin for a romantic relationship. Her relationship with Rob was supposed to be romantic but the one with Wally was supposed to be more… physical." M'gann informed us. Zatanna's eyes widened and both of us blushed. I rubbed my arm awkwardly and looked away. Thank god Rob wasn't here.

"What would Psimon hope to gain from that?" Conner asked, the only one of us who didn't seem slightly bothered by the news.

"Prince probably told him too. Prince talked about playing some sort of game. Playing with Wally and Robin's emotions probably had something to do with that." Aqualad said, thinking aloud.

"Plus some villains have suffered some sort of betrayal," I said cautiously, hoping my theory didn't sound too stupid. "If Prince wants to turn Robin into a villain, he may be hoping that he'll see Zatanna's interest in me as a betrayal to him especially if Prince expected Zatanna and Robin to pursue a romantic relationship."

Zatanna's face was now a fiery red and she looked down into her lap awkwardly. Everyone else, though, was staring at me, a similar look of shock on all their faces.

"That's…" Kaldur said, blinking in surprise. "…not a bad theory. And it goes hand in hand with Prince's 'game'. Instead of simply placing a desire to be a villain in Robin, Prince wants to create his own villain Robin by using those around him."

"Guys!" Robin's voice echoed down the hall. "Wally's boyfriend's on the television!"

Wow Rob. Yourself on T.V.? Not the most pressing matter at the moment.

We quickly filed out of the interrogation room and into the Mission Room where Rob had a wide screen showing one of those gossip channels. Two big-boobed bimbos were sitting on barstools in front of a television screen that had a picture of Dick holding some large trophy.

"What's so important about-"

"Shh," Rob cut me off, pointing to the screen. "You might want to hear this."

"…total playboy no doubt," the brunette bimbo said. I frowned. Playboy?

"I mean even if Richard is really swinging for the other team, he has to have some alternate motive. This redheaded nobody is definitely not good enough for him." The blonde replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Richard should be dating movie stars and models like Bruce Wayne. There's no way he could be having a real relationship with a _boy_." The brunette said. I noticed Rob stiffen as she said that and I quickly looked around me to make sure no one else on the Team saw it. Thankfully, their eyes were too glued to the screen to notice.

Suddenly the screen behind them changed from the picture of Dick to an e-mail. The words stopped me cold and I almost stopped breathing.

"And on top of that, we received an e-mail from a secret source that said 'The boy kissing Richard Grayson is someone named Wally. He is a total douchebag! He's been using girls for months and is no doubt using poor Richard Grayson. I'm not surprised he's gay though, he's been hitting on the whole baseball team for a while now. Even had sex with one of them.'" The blonde shook her head. "So it's Wally who's using Richard. And this Wally guy doesn't even have the manners to not cheat."

"This is what disgusts me about society," the brunette replied.

"Shut it off," I grumbled, my shock morphing into anger. Rob quickly tapped the keys on the keyboard and the screen went away. I balled my hand into a fist and looked down, glaring the fuck out of the ground.

"Wally…" Artemis said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I quickly whipped around and looked at her. "You don't believe that, do you?" I screamed, half-enraged. Sure, I should've expected to get a little publicity and even hate for dating Dick but the way they delivered it was appalling and disgusting. I hated it. I had not been using girls for months. Leslie had been using me. And I most certainly didn't hit on the baseball team or have SEX with one of them. This whole thing was wrong.

"Of course not Wally," Artemis said with a frown. "We all know how much you care for Dick. And if you say you didn't do those things, we'll believe you." I looked at everyone else and they all nodded in agreement. I sighed, relieved. That was one problem solved. Now I just had my family, my school, and the rest of freaking America to convince. Great.

"I'm leaving," I said walking briskly toward the zeta tubes.

"KF! Where are you going?" Rob yelled out.

_Recognized Kid Flash B03_

I turned and faced him as I was bathed with the light of the zeta tube, looking right at him. "Dick's."

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

"It's late. The rest of us should head out too," I said to the Team. It had to be nearly 3 o'clock in the morning and the rest of the Team had bags under their eyes. They all mumbled in agreement and went to their respective places. Artemis, Aqualad, and I made our way to the zeta tubes and M'gann, Conner, and Zatanna disappeared down one of the Cave's hallways to get to their rooms.

Arriving at Gotham I headed straight for the Manor. Batgirl would be doing patrol all night tonight and even if I offered to relieve her, she'd definitely turn me down. Besides, my boyfriend was probably sitting in my room extremely upset. I couldn't just leave him there.

I was furious about the show. Sure, not too many people would see it at 3 o'clock but it was probably a rerun of earlier today. Even if it wasn't, that footage would be all over YouTube soon. I knew the fame would be tough for our relationship but this was just ridiculous. And Wally could technically sue but I knew he wouldn't do that. Too much of a softie.

When I finally made it to the Manor and found myself changed out of my uniform in front of my bedroom door, I hesitated. I don't know why, but I did. I wasn't sure how Wally was going to be. Depressed? Angry? It was weird not being able to know. Usually I would but a relationship was something totally new to me. Don't the rules change when you love someone?

Love. We'd never said we loved each other since we got together. Not to each other. We had never said "I love you" to the other. What I felt could definitely be described as love. I loved Wally. I really did. So why hadn't I told him yet?

_Because you've only been in a relationship for three days. That's why._

I finally pushed my door open and walked into the room. I was surprised to find it was pitch black and I quickly reached for the light switch, flipping on the light. I looked over at my bed, expecting to see Wally there. My heart dropped when all I saw was an empty bed. So Wally wasn't coming over? He looked right at me when he said he was. I kind of figured that meant he wanted me here.

I let my shoulder's droop as I walked over to the bed, sitting on its edge. Damn. I had really wanted to see Wally. Even if he was going to spend the whole time pacing the room, complaining about what we had just seen, I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with him as Dick, his boyfriend. Being unable to be that in front of the Team was a little tough. Wally probably had to seriously restrain himself after Prince kissed me. It wasn't fair. But it made sense why we had to keep our relationship restricted. My secret id was too important.

I groaned and threw my head back in frustration. Just as I did, though, I noticed a slight bright red against the more darker color of my room out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head to get a closer look, I noticed that it was a tuff of hair sticking out from the corner of my couch. Red hair.

I smiled widely as I walked toward the couch, walking around it to the front to see Wally completely passed out on my couch. I walked up beside him and ran my finger softly against his cheek just below his mask. He hadn't even slipped his cowl off when he had fallen asleep.

He groaned against my touch and his eyes squeezed tightly before he opened them. He looked up at a little dazed. I quickly retracted my hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just-"

Wally reached up and quickly grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me down. Our lips meant and immediately, Wally slipped his tongue inside my mouth exploring it hungrily. I moaned heavily and quickly shut my eyes. I was bent down over him but I quickly moved to lie on top of him.

He quickly grabbed around my neck and began to massage to back of it and I melted against him. My right leg was positioned between his own and I brought it up to slightly rub his groin with my knee. He gasped and arched slightly into me. I rubbed his side and enjoyed the feeling of his runner's body under the thin fabric of his costume.

He moved his hand from my neck to the bottom of my shirt and pulled up, indicating that he wanted it off. I pulled back from the kiss and reached toward the bottom of my shirt but Wally was too quick, pulling up on the T-shirt and pulling it over my head in one quick motion.

I looked at him, shocked. Not expecting it. He had taken off my shirt with such need and ferocity. It surprised me. Wally noticed this and guilt quickly clouded his eyes and he looked away, ashamed. Feeling dread from making him look like that, I leaned back down and put my hand on the side of his face. He looked back at me and I quickly removed his cowl before beginning to kiss him again. He moaned loudly and began to rub his hands up and down my sides before reaching down and quickly grabbing one of my ass cheeks.

This time I arched into him, pushing Wally down into the cushions and I felt his bulge growing under me. I could feel my own little problem beginning to show itself. Did I care? I wasn't sure.

I pulled away from him and brought my attention to his neck, wanting desperately to leave little love bites. They wouldn't last very long, right? And Wally was mine. If I wanted to leave him a hickey, nothing was going to stop me.

His hands, that were currently resting on my hips as I assaulted his neck suddenly began to vibrate. The pleasure of it sent shivers throughout my whole body and I arched into him again, leaning my head back. "Oh god Wally!" He had done that before and boy did I love it.

"Sorry babe," Wally said, gripping onto my shoulder and pulling me back down to crash our lips together. "Can't stop it." His seductive voice had my little problem beginning to twitch. He put his hands onto the outside of my thighs and the vibrations had my face twisted in pleasure.

Wally chuckled at me, removing his vibrating from my thighs. "Shut up and do that again," I whispered opening my eyes to glare at him. He smirked back at me but obliged.

We spent the night like that.

*xoOox*

*Icicle Jr./Cameron Mahkent*

"Hey yer boy's back." I rolled my eyes before shoving another fork full of mashed potatoes into my mouth. Despite common belief around here, I didn't really like being associated with Nathan. Even though we were paired together, I still didn't enjoy the constant reminder.

"Ey Junior! Ya hear me?" Tommy Terror suddenly sat down in front of me, forcing me to bring my attention to him.

"Yeah I heard you," I told him, scraping at the ends of my tray with my fork.

"Well he's lookin fer ya," Tommy continued, despite the obvious fact that I didn't care. "Says he done got it."

I froze and looked up at Tommy over the edge of my fork. "He got it?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "That's what yer boy said. Not that I know what 'it' is."

I quickly stood up, ripping my metal tray from the table and quickly moving across the sorry excuse for a cafeteria. I dropped the tray into a giant bin before pushing open the double doors.

I quickly made my way to the lab. If he really did have it, he would've been dragged straight there.

Typing in the key code, I opened the giant door slowly, having to use all my strength to move it.

When I finally managed to open the door, I slipped in and the door slammed shut behind me, making a loud banging sound.

Nathan was seated in a chair facing away from me. He twisted his body in the chair to look at me, his face twisting into a wide grin. "There you are! I was starting to think you were cheating on me."

I rolled my eyes before walking over to him. "I heard you got it."

He gave me a pouting face, not liking my answer. "Is that all you care about? This relationship isn't going I go anywhere if you don't start showing me some emotion."

I rolled my eyes again. Since early this morning, Nathan has found it funny to start saying things like that. Even after we were practically yelling at each other in the Mexican place just yesterday. I try not to question it though. It's already been established that the boy wasn't quite right in the head. No point in trying to understand him.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking him over.

He grinned widely before puckering his lips in my direction and pointing at them. "Right on these beautiful lips."

"You kissed them?" I asked with a frown.

Nathan smirked at me. "Aww are you jealous?" I looked down at him with a bored expression on my face. I can absolutely guarantee that I was not jealous.

He opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid back to me, but suddenly a scientist walked up to him, a swab in his hand. The scientist quickly grabbed onto Nathan's mouth and wiped the swab over Nathan's lips and the inside of his mouth.

"You better hope the DNA is still there," the scientist grumbled before putting the swap in a test tube and walking away with it.

"Did Psimon do what he was supposed to?" I asked. I was still astonished that Queen Bee had allowed him to borrow Psimon, especially on such short notice.

The damn kid nodded his head and smirked. "He certainly did."

I shook my head, only imagining the kind of things he'd want planted in his target's mind. "I don't want to know," I lied. Honestly, I was curious but my instructions were very clear. I was not to pry into his plan. At all. "But whatever it is, it better be worth all this trouble."

Nathan smirked again, standing up from the chair. "Don't worry, Cam. The game's not over yet."

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

I woke up the next day with Dick resting against my chest. A naked Dick resting against my chest. A certain white sticky substance covered his body and the front of my costume. I hadn't undressed last night but I could feel my own sticky substance inside my costume as I shifted slightly, trying to get Dick to wake up before Alfred came in.

He moaned slightly before sitting up and looking at me sleepily. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "We need to take a shower," I told him. Suddenly his eyes were wide and he was awake. He lifted himself up and looked down at his body as if remembering what had happened last night. My heart began to beat incredibly fast. Was Dick about to regret what we did? I mean it wasn't full on sex but we had played around a little bit.

We had moved too quickly. And it was my fault. All my fault. I pushed him last night. Oh god! What kind of boyfriend was I? I couldn't keep my damn hormones in check. Dick was going to hate me now. Oh god!

Dick looked up from his bare body and looked at me with a deadpanned expression and I prepared myself for the worst. He was going to yell at me. He was going to dump me. He was going to hate me. I could feel my world just crashing down.

So imagine my surprise, and relief, when Dick smiled at me. "We made quite the mess, didn't we?" I sighed and smiled at the same time.

"I have a question," Dick said suddenly, drawing my attention away from my relief. "Your vibrating. Does that happen often?"

I smiled at him. "More often than before. You can thank yourself for that."

He smirked at me. "So… you're excited?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up on his couch. "Shut up Boy Wonder. You know you liked it."

He quickly kissed me before getting off me and doing this half-stumble thing away from the couch. I tried really hard to hold in a chuckle. He grabbed a towel and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the sound of the shower come on and the sound of the shower door shutting. Seeing the open bathroom door as an invitation, I stood up and walked into the bathroom and joined him.

* * *

**Was that too explicit? Is it enough for an "M" rating? Oh gosh I hope not...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before you read this, go back to the last chapter and read Cameron's part if you haven't already. I totally forgot to put that in there. I feel like an idiot.**

* * *

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

My body still covered in small water droplets, I stood in the middle of my bedroom with my computer glove on my left hand, my right searching through it quickly. A white towel was wrapped around my waist, having just exited the shower.

I was searching through every personality profile of every villain that I could get a hold of and researching their history. There had to be some comparisons between past villains and whatever Prince has planned next. Obviously, villain-by-betrayal didn't work so what now? Did Prince even have a plan after this? Was I overreacting to it all? I mean Prince told me I was going to become a villain. Wouldn't that set any hero off? I know I'll never be able to become Batman, not the way Bruce did, but I could never see myself as anything less than a hero.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around my stomach and I was pulled back against a body. I looked back to see Wally, wearing an old T-shirt and boxers of Bruce's, smiling down at me. "You were supposed to get dressed." His hot breath against the top of my ear made me shiver and he chuckled before softly latching his teeth onto my ear. "If you don't get some pants on soon, we're going to be in need of another shower."

I shut the holographic computer down and reached behind me, grabbing onto Wally's neck and moving his lips from my ear to my own. We stood there silent kissing. It wasn't ravenous or needy. It was a comforting kiss. I could feel Wally's emotions for me in that kiss.

When we parted, I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I just stood there, my body lying against him, his arms wrapped around my stomach, and my neck twisted around painfully, staring into his eyes. I could see the slight confusion and amusement reflecting back at me but I just continued to stare. I wanted to say it. _I love you_. It was true. I could feel it. I loved Wally, I really did. I couldn't even open my mouth to say it though. What was wrong with me?

"I'll go get dressed," I said instead. He smiled at me and released his hold. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes, taking off my Robin glove and slipping it into one of the secret drawers Bruce had gotten built in. Disappearing into my closet to get changed, I heard the sound of my television turning on. For a second, I thought that Wally would start watching some ridiculous television show but the sound of women telling gossip stories filled my ears instead. I sighed depressingly. Wally was checking to see if they were still talking about us. Not that I blamed him. The whole country would probably be seeing that e-mail soon. If he was being bullied before, there's no doubt about the problems he'd face after all this.

I emerged from the closet, tossing the towel in the general direction of the bathroom, and joined Wally, who was lying on my bed with his back rested against the headboard.

"Hey," I whispered, trying to get his attention. His eyes remained glued to the television, not seeming to have heard me. I cleared my throat and spoke more clearly. "Hey Wally."

He looked away from the television and locked eyes with me, raising his eyebrows in question. "I'm sorry about… all this. Dating me must be… difficult." I looked away from him. I couldn't stand the guilt. It was my fault this whole thing started. If I had just noticed that idiot with his camera phone that night then none of this would have happened.

He grabbed onto my face and turned it so that I was forced to look at him. He pressed his lips to mine, beginning to push me down sideways until I turned my body so that I'd lie on my back. Wally, still not breaking the kiss, laid on top. One of his hands went buried into my hair and the other gripped onto the back of my neck.

He pulled back and smiled down at me. "Shut up and quit apologizing."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling, pushing him off me. "We should get to the Cave. We need to see if Dr. Fate can put up that shield and then try to find a way to take Prince down."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine" he whined, slipping off the bed. "Should we ask Bats-"

A knock at the door stopped him from saying more. He stared at me with his eyebrows raised. "Uh… come in?" I called out.

Bruce opened the door and peaked inside, his eyes going from Wally and me and back. "Have you guys looked out the window, yet?"

"The window?" Wally asked before zipping over to it with his super speed. "Oh my…"

Getting out of the bed, I followed Wally to the window. I noticed crowded around the gates of the Wayne Manor, there were several reporters. One of them noticed Wally and I standing there and began waving their arms wildly. The rest of the reporters did the same and some of them began to snap pictures.

"Wow. You're more famous than usual, Dick." I glared over at Wally before yanking the curtains and blocking the reporter's view.

"I saw what happened," Bruce suddenly said. Wally and I turned around and looked at him but Bruce's eyes were trained on Wally, obviously talking to him. "If you want to take legal action against that network-"

"Oh no, it's fine!" Wally said, lifting his hands up and waving them slightly. "Honestly, I don't care what some stupid gossip channel says. As long as the people that matter believe that I really do like Dick, then there is no real problem."

Bruce nodded slowly. "I do think though that it would be best to clear the air. I can set up an interview with Vicki Vale."

He nodded his head before looking at me for approval. I nodded my head too. Being rich and famous, gossip was definitely going to be a problem. If Wally was fine, then so was I. I just hope that he wouldn't be bullied anymore because of it.

"Anyways, has Dr. Fate put up the shield?" I asked, knowing we'd have to go to the Cave today.

"He's doing it now. I suggest the two of you get down there quickly." I suddenly froze. Wally. Was here. He spent the night. He was my boyfriend. And he spent. The. Night. Shit. Bruce might be a little pissed. He was putting up an excellent front though.

"Alright. Come on Wally. We'll have to leave through the secret passageway."

Wally rolled his eyes. "So. Freaking. Cliché."

*xoOox*

*Artemis Crock*

I woke up early Saturday and made my way to the Cave. This Nathan Prince thing needed to end. Now. We needed to figure out why the heck the Light is putting so much thought into some stupid kid who's only objective is to play with our emotions.

_Recognized Artemis B07_

I walked swiftly to Zatanna's room. First things first, we had to know what was said when Psimon and Klarion had decided to drop by.

I couldn't stop thinking about Prince though. I mean it seemed so stupid. He was just fooling around. Using our hormones, our teenage weaknesses, our… sidekickness. I slowed my pace. That's right. We were sidekicks. No matter what everyone else on this team said. And Nathan… Nathan was no different. Nathan was just like we were! A sidekick! I completely stopped walking as all of this dawned on me.

Nathan was a sidekick. A kid villain to go against us. No… not go up against us. Distract us.

Damn it!

"Zatanna!" I yelled, running to her room. I banged loudly on her door. "Zatanna!"

She opened her bedroom door, a shocked look on her face. She was in pajamas and her hair was mess. Clearly, she just woke up. I didn't really care though. I gripped her shoulders intensely. "Zatanna! We have a problem. Get M'gann and Conner. I'll tell Wally to get Robin and contact Atlantis for Kaldur. Team meeting. Now!"

Her eyes were still wide but she nodded her head. I began to run down to the Mission Room, ready to call Wally. Just as I brought up the computer to call him, I heard the sound of the Cave's comm.

_Reconized Robin B01; Kid Flash B03_

Thank goodness. I quickly set the computer to contact Atlantis. "Kaldur! Kaldur! Come here! Team meeting!"

"Whoa Artemis," Wally said, walking over to me from the zeta tubes. "What's going on."

"Prince. The damn kid's playing us." I said upset. "Kaldur! Are you there?"

"Yes. I am here, Artemis. I'm on my way," came his tired-sounding reply.

"What's all this commotion?" Red Tornado said, coming down from his bedroom. I noticed Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner walking into the room.

"Team meeting." I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Kaldur to show.

"About what?" M'gann said, concerned.

_Recognized Aqualad B02_

I looked over at Kaldur and nodded my head at him before turning my attention back to the Team. "Guys. Nathan Prince. He's a distraction."

"Distraction from what?" Conner asked, crossing his arms.

"The Light!" I cried. "The Light should have very little interest in us. They should be focused on the Justice League. The problem is, we've been a constant barrier to them." I watched everyone exchanged looks with one another.

"So they bring in this kid who's done nothing but attack us emotionally. Getting his face reconstructed and pretending to be Robin. Kissing Robin. Saying he was going to turn Robin into a villain. Planting that suggestion in Zatanna's mind."

Robin frowned. "What suggestion?" Wally quickly leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Robin's eyes went wide and whipped his head to look at Wally for a couple seconds, unbelieving it, before turning his attention back to me.

"The Light must have something planned. Something big. But it's got nothing to do with us. Nathan's just been keeping us busy." I explained. "And this whole target thing is a part of it! He's just messing with our heads."

Everyone looked at each other uneasily. "It does make sense," M'gann said. "I just can't believe that we've been distracted so easily."

"Me either…" Robin said, looking down and glaring at the ground. My eyes widened. Robin must be kicking himself for not thinking about it first. He was supposed to be Mr. Detective.

"So what should we focus on?" Zatanna asked.

"We should contact the League and watch out for any Light activity. We need to keep our attention away from tracking down Prince for the time being. But stay alert. He may strike again." Kaldur said, taking up the role as leader.

The Team all nodded their heads in agreement.

*xoOox*

*Kid Flash/Wally West*

Damn. The Light putting so much focus into a distractor for the Team? I couldn't believe it.

Was I putting myself on a pedestal? Did I honestly think the Light cared enough about us to attack us directly? We were just a bunch of kids… Maybe Artemis was right. We were just an obstacle for the Light. An obstacle they were getting rid of by using Prince.

Robin had shut himself in library, using his glove and researching. I wanted to be with him but we were at the Cave. I didn't trust myself in a room alone with him.

I decided to help Kaldur in using the Cave's computer's to scan for any strange activities. Red Tornado had already contacted Captain Atom who seemed to agree with us. Now we just needed to know what Prince was distracting us from exactly.

"Wally," I heard Artemis call. I turned around to see her walking up to me. "Can we talk?"

I nodded my head before shutting down the computer I was using. "Be right back," I told Kaldur.

He frowned. "Where are you going?"

"With Artemis," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh…" Kaldur said, still slightly confused before looking back at his own computer. Was something wrong with him?

I followed Artemis down through the cave and she led me into the empty hangar. Sphere circled me a couple of times before stopping right beside me. I laughed and patted her before she rolled away. "So what's up?

"I need your help with something." She said, looking around to make sure we were really alone. Which was weird. She had to know there were cameras in here.

"Anything," I told her. I put my hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. She was there for me when I was dealing with Rob finding out about Leslie. No matter what her problems were, I knew I could help fix them.

She folded her arms. "Sportsmaster… my dad… he's gonna know."

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"About Dick and how… he's… you know… Robin." My jaw dropped open. I tried to say something but just made a bunch of incoherent sounds.

"How'd you know about that?" I whispered, looking at the cameras hoping Batman would be the first and only one to see these recordings.

"Look it doesn't matter, okay? What does matter is that we have to protect Robin's secret identity!" She nearly yelled. I covered her mouth with my hand. Her skin was surprisingly cold against my fingers.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked her before dropping my hand from her face..

"We retrieve the information before my dad gets it," she said, a dead serious look on her face.

"Shouldn't we get the rest of the Team to help?"

"Do you want to blow his cover to the rest of them? You and I get in, get out, and destroy the information." Artemis said quickly. I rubbed my temples. This was… ridiculous. This was insane. She wanted to go behind the Team's back? She did make a good point though… and if it's just some file we can easily get rid of it.

"Fine. Fine. Where is it?" I asked with a sigh.

"The Amazon. They have a lab there."

"As in Brazil!?" I cried. "Are you crazy? There's no zeta tube near there! I'll have to run us both there."

Artemis huffed, obviously getting annoyed. "Look. Either you do this or you blow Robin's cover to the entire super villain community!"

"Fine! Fine! Let's go. I picked Artemis up, who was really light, (Did she lose weight since I carried her last?) and ran through on of the zeta tubes in the hangar, wanting to exit in the closest place to Brazil.

*xoOox*

*Robin/Dick Grayson*

I sighed. My researching was getting me nowhere. It was frustrating. I shut off the computer and ran a hand down my face. I needed food.

I left the library and made my way to the kitchen smelling a faint aura of M'gann's waffles. I walked in a saw M'gann piling a couple waffles from the waffle maker onto a plate piled high with waffles.

"Hey, M'gann. Might if I have a couple?" I asked, slipping to sit at the bar next to Conner who looked like he was waiting for waffles too.

"Of course Robin!" She brought the plate over to us along with two smaller plates. Conner and I both took a couple of waffles from the pile and put them on our own plate while M'gann grabbed some syrup.

"Might I have some as well?" I heard Kaldur say. He walked up and stood next to me at the bar. M'gann nodded and smiled brightly, grabbing another plate for Kaldur.

"Has your own research come up with anything?" he asked me and I sighed, shaking my head. "Me either. Doesn't help that Wally just up and left in the middle of looking, though."

"He just left?" I asked, pouring syrup on my waffles before handing the syrup bottle to Conner.

Kaldur nodded. "Said he was going to talk to Artemis."

"Who said they were going to talk to Artemis?" Artemis and Zatanna walked into the kitchen, a frown on Artemis's face.

"Wally. He said he was going somewhere with you." Kaldur explained. I shoved a mouthful of waffles into my mouth. I didn't like the way Kaldur phrased that sentence.

Artemis frowned. "What? I haven't seen him since the meeting." I stopped chewing.

"Artemis has been with me this whole time," Zatanna said. "And I haven't seen Wally." Shit.

I pulled my left arm up and began to type, getting into the cave's security cameras. I stood up and walked over to the television, connecting my computer to it so that the whole team could see.

"So… where's Wally?" M'gann asked, sounding concerned.

Going through the different cameras, I finally found when Wally left Kaldur. I followed him until he walked into the hangar and stopped, his eyes trained on something.

"So what's up?" we heard him say. To nobody. He was… talking to himself. Or to someone that he thought was there. He suddenly reached up and grabbed at the air. "Anything," he told the nonexistent person.

"He thinks he's with Artemis," Kaldur said quietly.

Well damn.

We listened to Wally talk to his hallucination before he seemed to pick her up and disappear through the hangar's zeta tube. I disconnected my glove from the television and took in a deep breath.

I quickly turned around and slammed my foot into the side of the couch. "Damn it!" I cried. "Zatanna wasn't the only one Psimon gave a suggestion to!"

"It's okay Robin," Zatanna said. "Wally said something about going to Brazil. We can see if we can try and find him.

"Brazil is huge!" I cried. "How are we supposed to find him?" I wasn't thinking straight. Wally. MY Wally was running around chasing whatever it is that hallucination Artemis told him.

"We can track for fast moving objects in the area," M'gann offered.

"Let's go!" Artemis said impatiently, running out of the kitchen. The rest of the Team followed after her, me in the back.

If this was another distraction. This was a damn good one.


End file.
